X-Men Mutant Academy
by TheNew959
Summary: A new story from the mind that brought you Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story. Join us as we see the X-Men and assemble a new team of kids and teens as they fight evil to keep our world safe, but they also have to learn as well how to function like a family, live in a mansion, and a few other stuff. This should be interesting. Access my forums for details.
1. Bringing the Team Together

X-Men: Mutant Academy

A TheNew959 Fanfiction

Based on the X-Men Comics from Marvel

Summary: Based on the hit comic from Marvel, and from the author of Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story, comes an entirely new story about heroes and academy for them. Set in 2015, the crime rates in cities were going dangerously high (this is a fan story, but will retain some things from the series) as more and more and more mutants are coming into the world, and the government is having a hard time keeping them detained and so forth. Seeing this as an issue, Charles Xaiver and the X-Men insist of training some new heroes to fight some of the battles that they normally would never face to keep the streets clean of crime, but also at the same time, they have to go to school, take physical education classes, train them to use their powers for good instead of evil, and so forth. During this journey they will learn about heroism, courage, friendship, teamwork, and much more. Setting will be in Los Angeles.

Note: I don't own the X-Men series at all, except all the OC characters that I will make for the purpose of this story. Plus somethings will be off, so don't get onto me about it, other than that, here we go.

Rated K+ to T for some language, action violence and destruction, some drug use and suggestive theme

/

**X-Mansion (Christmas Day, 2014)**

The X-Men were right now having a party in the X-Mansion in New York, it is a time for the holidays, and what a pleasing one it is for many, well, say for Wolverine he isn't enjoying it as it was a time for just tons of noise and Christmas spirit problems. Wolverine was never a fan of Christmas at all from the beginning, and he is seen right now on the couch in front of the TV, watching some news over high crime rates in the city while he was drinking some beer. Wolverine is of Logan, about a late 30s aged man with mostly black hair that is all around the place, along with a mostly muscular body, and recently he was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and nothing else serious at the moment that he needs.

"Ah... the crime rate news channel, things keep getting interesting, heck, might go out later for a walk." Wolverine muttered to himself just as he gets another drink from the beer he was drinking minutes ago. Just as he does, he notices that there is no more beer at all. "What the hell, why do I always run out of freaking beer? " Wolverine grunted just as he throws another beer on the ground in frustration, but this brings the attention of someone else.

The fella was pretty annoyed, and he looks like a blue beast with all blue fear, but it's true, it's Beast, and he was annoyed that he is drinking beer. "Come on Wolverine, can you drop your beer for just one day that would be nice." Beast said annoyed just as he grabs his beer and then breaks it into two. With Wolverine, he is easy to anger, so he got his claws out.

"Best you don't anger me." Wolverine smirked with a grin just as he cools out after threatening Beast with his claws for a second. He retracts his claws back into himself and then walks into the room with the other X-Men celebrating Christmas.

"Wolverine, I am glad you are here with us right now." Xaiver said. He's the wheelchair bold headed guy in the suit just as he rolls over to Wolverine to give him is present. "Merry Christmas."

"Well, that's nice of you to give me something. Never been too keen on Christmas, say… I think your school is a huge success in its way. You know, teaching kids and teens how to use their mutant powers for good, but I thought of something bigger." Wolverine told him just as he opens the present to see that it's a new Wolverine uniform, black in leather, and cold as his temper.

"I can tell from your mind that you think we should extend our business all around North America. I was thinking the same thing just like you." Xaiver replied just as he moves himself in his chair to the meeting room to discuss new plans. "But I am afraid we have a bigger problem in mind, recently the crime rates are hitting an all-time high in a few cities, and some are from the kids and teens. The worst lately is Los Angeles, and it may not be long before Los Angeles becomes the net Detroit."

"So, what are you suggesting that we do?" Wolverine asked from him. "If you think that I am going to pick a few freaking kids and teens to assemble a team to fight crime in L.A., you are way over your head." He grunted as he doesn't want to waste his time training a new team.

"That's not what I had in mind for you, I have someone else that is going to do that, and I will tell you, she will also train the team as well. I just wanted to make sure that you know that we are expanding our business. Besides, we don't know if Magneto might try to strike next, so we are going to have to be ready in case that happens." Xaiver told him just for that Wolverine can be sure that he doesn't have to do the job. "You can help of course if you like, but I knew in your mind you have more important things you want to do." Xaiver added as well, and then Wolverine then calms himself down for moment as he was just about to attack with his claws, but he retracted.

"Of course, I have better things I can be doing right now." Wolverine scoffed just as he walks out of the room, apparently not wanting to deal with this entire mess at all, and pretty much his Christmas is now ruined thanks to this little idea that Xaiver had. Beast was surprised, as he just walked out on him, and apparently he had a bit of a sad look in his eyes, as he really liked Xaiver's idea.

"What if I were to join in on the L.A. program as well?" the Beast suggested to Xaiver. Suddenly, Xaiver was intrigued and turned back to him and look at him with some hope.

"That's a nice consideration I will have to make, but for right now, my associate is making the necessary arrangements right now." Xaiver replied just as he starts to walk out of the room right then.

**TheNew959 presents**

**A Marvel X-Men fanfiction**

Xaiver was then getting on a phone in his office just as he punches in some numbers to make a pretty important phone call. Who he is calling, is unknown, but it was soon heard.

"Kari Anderson, L.A. program director." Xaiver asked on the phone.

Then, a voice very similar to an adult Kari Kamiya (I am a Digimon fan) then responded… all the way from Los Angeles. "This is Professor Charles Xaiver speaking. It's time."

**X-Men Mutant Academy**

**/**

**(2015) Los Angeles, California**

The good old city of Los Angeles is pretty much now about to be the new place for gangs, super villains, and whatever else you can imagine. During the uprising number of mutants with powers appearing in the world, the crime rates are going to very high numbers, and the police and even the SWAT teams are having a very difficult time keeping the mutants and criminals in line with the law, and it has gotten to the point to where it's extremely unbearable. During the recent uprising, it got to the point to where 1 in every 13 seconds, someone is getting robbed, and every 30 seconds, a police car being dispatched. The crime is getting to unbearable times, and it may be happening in your backyard.

Still, the city of L.A. is buzzing with tons of life in the many cities and streets that L.A. has to provide for everyone. The Dolby theatre, the Hollywood sign, and all sorts of other beauty that makes it worth it every day to go visit these amazing sites so you can get pictures and all sorts of other crap you can really imagine, but that's right now not the case. The camera now zooms into a specific house that looks like the X-Mansion, but it's different since it's in L.A., and that it looks a lot more modern and has a pool. As the camera zooms towards our target people, we see Kari walking towards to an elevator. Kari was heading there as she was heading to some sort of a briefing room that she is about to use. She has a mutter looked on her face, upset over the recent crime rates in L.A. and it seems like the police is not doing its job well enough.

She takes the elevator down to the lower levels of the building, and then we come to the briefing room. It really looks like a main lab room with the computers and all, but the main briefing part was the hologram machine that was in the middle of the room, that is used to talk to other people, and etc. They were other heroes also in there as well, like Wolverine (going with the Hugh Jackman look, as he looks the best that way), Storm, Beast, and a couple others who are also in the room. Heck, even Professor X is even in here as well.

"It took a while for you to get here." Wolverine muttered as he was impatient as he just wants to get this meeting over with, as if had better things to do with his life.

"Well I would have been here minutes earlier if it wasn't for traffic." Kari smirked.

"That's true. The highway is always a bitch." Gambit smirked with a grin.

"Well enough smart remarks. As you all know, I have personally selected every one of you to be a teacher to our new team that I have assemble. You all have your areas where you will teach these 8 kids, and of course with the usual academics that they need to learn to their respective grade level of course." Kari said just as she gives the mutants their respective papers that reveal the area that some of these X-Men will be working at. Many of these X-Men were happy with the areas that they will be working on.

"Ah, it looks like I will be teaching these new kids how to fight, something I am good at." Wolverine smirked with a grin. "I hope the team it's worth it."

"Well perhaps a bit of sports can help these kids; it's always good for the new recruits to keep their health high." Beast added, getting Science and Sports.

"Don't know what I will do, but I will do it." Storm replied as well, as she does always enjoy teaching students. It's a school after all, and you can see her best moments in the X-Men movies.

"Alright, since we are getting everything into place, I need to go check up on my daughter." Kari said before she leaves the X-Men be to go do their jobs and get ready for the new team they are teaching.

"No need mom, I got this." Said a young girl's voice just as everyone turns to see someone by the computer. The person who is operating the many computers has blue eyes, wears a brownish skirt with a black shirt. Blackish brown hair, brown socks and shoes make her a brownish person, although darker.

"I know Helga, but you never know sometimes." Kari smiled just as she comes by to see Helga working on the computer. "Our guests should be arriving very soon." Helga said, watching on the computer that there is a van coming right now into Los Angeles.

/

**In the van heading to the X-Mansion**

As the van travels its way to the X-Mansion, which is a good hour away because they just enter the city, plus the fact that travel is been slow as hell, we now see inside the back of the van (btw, the van looks like a prison van where they restrain the criminals) 7 very specific people are just right now in the back of the van, just sitting with nothing to do at all just as they wait for their van to arrive at their destination.

The person we first see is wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans, complete with socks and tennis shoes, also wears the glass sometimes. He also appears as a bit of a balanced muscular 18 year old man with a bit of a dark orange eyes, and he is mostly bold but has a tiny bit of brown hair. His name is Jordan McClane, also known as Wind Rider, as he was known for making winds for a short time.

The next person also here is an Asian-American with a body almost suited for a ninja. Light, fast, nimble, but also quite strong. Tens to wear a similar to Ryu Hayabusa ninja outfit, only without the mask, and has black hair. This is Kai Zenoizne, also known as Shadow Ninja. He is a ninja who can teleport in the shadows and can fight well. Both he and Jordan have stern looks at each other. He is 18 as well.

Our next hero we have here is a pretty badass and also 18 years old. It is Chantal Corningen and she is a pretty skinny clad woman with some big breast and often wears almost like a battle suit that reveals almost all except her private body parts. Look up Mecha-Girl online on images and you should see a girl look like this. She has black hair, brownish eyes, and she often holds a metal staff in her hands that she uses as a weapon. She is one hell of a badass, and she doesn't have a good look at all, in fact, she is really cold to everyone. She is also known as the Super Soldier.

The next mutant is pretty odd. Bentley Sordson has green eyes and wears most of a time a mechanical suit. He wears glasses always. That was at first, but as he grew older to today, he ended up mutating much more into a turtle, ninja turtle at best and much like Bentley from the Sly Cooper games, and surprisingly everyone tolerates him. His smarts and powers that let him move objects with his mind among other things makes him smart person, and he is timid at Chantal. He is 15 years old and is referred to as the Brains.

The next group of heroes is actually as twins born in 2005. One has straight brown hair that is usually swept back into a ponytail. She has fairly pale skin and dark eyes. She often uses various outfits, but ultimately settled for a blue outfit that has a C symbol, and it's a bit metallic. She also wears a mask. The other though has a bit of a tanish/pale look, green eyes, purple hair, and she often wears a black shirt and black jeans with the fire logo on them. She just likes the color black. Look up Sonia Strumm and you will see her body, other than the clothes on how she looks like. (Ain't a great character look designer, so I take inspiration from others and make them). The first girl can create water and ice and manipulate them, and the other can manipulate fire and magna. This is Chihiro and Sonia Lenton. Both are 10 years old. While Chihiro is peace and calm by meditating, Sonia was just smirking at Bentley with a grin, making him unease, while smiling for Chantal, who smiles back. Chantal likes woman better (but she is not a lesbian) as they are superior. They are both 10 years old. They are called Cyroness and Pyroness respectively.

Another one we have, we got Koyuki Enziena. She appears a lot like Yuffie in the game Final Fantasy 7, but she is black to the core mostly. Brunette/orange eyes, skinny body, and wears short pants and tank tops of whatever those ninjas wear, etc. She often wears just normal clothes like she is right now. She looks attractive, and she was sleeping as she seems not to care at all. Many heard about her ninja and speed, and her parkour abilities are like nothing ever seen before. She is 17 years old and is called the Speed/Acrobat Ninja.

And lastly we got Alice Martin, who has Long green hair, very pretty, decent breasts, yellow eyes. Wears like skater clothes, has fangs and a green tail. This girl is 15 years old. She can turn into a giant monster of various size, regeneration, and can breathe fire. She is called Monster Gal.

Everyone was just sitting just doing their own things as they wait to get to their destinations. It is unusually quiet, as normally the group would talk and get to know each other, but apparently no one was in the mood to talk at all, but it seems like Jordan likes to know something from someone.

"Say, I always kinda wondered why we are mutants and why we have to be separate from the human population and our families?" Jordan asked, trying to spark up a talk with someone, but Chantal wasn't amused.

"It's obvious, they think they are freaks, so they put us somewhere to be trained how to be good mutants, which I am already." Chantal muttered at Jordan. "I got used to L.A., and for me to be brought back into a facility that tested all of us in Nevada and to have to go back here, that's a lot of horse crap." She added.

"Yeah, it definitely wasn't fun at all. I rather would want to blow up the place with my flames." Sonia smirked, as she was pissed about the experience she had to go through with the testing. "Man I miss my family."

It was true, these mutants had to go through some tests at that facility and then they are sent off to another straight location." Chantal added with a smile, preferring girls (not a lesbian) over guys as they are better than men in any areas. "To me I am heading back in the city, but not knowing where I might end up, that's another thing. "

"I know." Sonia smirked with a grin just as she enjoys the ride. Chihiro is peacefully meditating in a sensei like way just as she keeps her thoughts peacefully, kinda getting the attention of Kai just as he looks at her. "You seem to have great concentration." Kai said to her, and she smiles. "Thanks." Chihiro replied. "That is an element that all of us should have." Kai added, before he goes silence again.

"Well whatever place we are heading, I just hope that I ain't killed by any traps or gangsters, or whatever, because I just really want to teach someone in peace." Bentley said in a tempted way just as he was doing some writing on a science book as if he was trying to figure out an equation, and this gets Chantal to smirk. "Well there ain't any place to teach in peace in LA you wimp, and it's true." Chantal smirked right at Bentley, and this sends a cold feeling down his spine. "How would you know, your brain is always on aggressive mode, I just like thinking my way out." Bentley told her, and this makes her mad. "Well sometimes getting aggressive is your only option." Chantal grunted.

"Hey hey hey… settle down Chantal, please." Alice Martin said, intervening on the fight between Bentley and Chantal. "Man you are always aggressive and cold." Alice sighed. Chantal takes a breather and calms down for a second. "You're right, but still, Bentley's a wimp." Chantal said, and this gets Bentley to look at her with some intense eyes. "Jerk." He muttered.

Koyuki was just sleeping throughout the whole thing as she was bored with having to wait on the trip to end. She talked with the others and introduced herself to them, but just as the trip got long, she began sleeping through it all. It's very boring for her just to sit there with nothing to do, plus she was just dying to get to where they are going.

"Well, I guess that sleepy head doesn't have much to do here, like honestly… we don't have much to do since we are in a van heading to some unknown location." Sonia mentioned to everyone, noticing that Koyuki is sleeping without a care in the world. With nothing to do, that is actually quite understandable to many people. They get bored, so they have to sleep just to pass time. "Say, if you don't mind we all introduce ourselves properly?" Sonia asked, before the driver interrupted them.

"Kids, we are finally here to your new home." The driver told them just as the heroes get ready to get out. "Your stuff is in the building, and this is where you will be living from here on out. "

The van comes to a stop by the X-Mansion right outside, and from here on out, this is the place that the heroes will be living from here on out. Their journey begins here.

/

Next Time: Getting to Know Each Other, Training Day

A/N: Alright, to get details over the characters and some of the villains that just been announce, go to the forums that will be on my main TheNew959 page to access it. Also feel free if you have a hero, neutral, or villain to contribute to this story as well. I will be working on this and my Yugioh story, so stay tune.


	2. New Friends, New Enemies

A/N Hi guys Jase Raven 13 here guest writing for TheNew959. May recognize me from his other story in Yugioh GX: American Duel Academy. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

TheNew959: This is his chapter, so any issues that happens are his issues.

/

Chapter 2: New Friends, New Enemies

As the bus came to a halt in front of the Los Angles Xavier Mutant Academy, the mutant teens gathered all if their belongings and prepared themselves for the unknown, except for Koyuki who was still asleep. Waiting for them at the front of the academy was the founder Charles Xavier, the director of the academy Kari Anderson, Wolverine, Storm, and Beast. The rest of the X-Men were either inside or in New York, while young Helga was looking over some details on a recent incident at the Performance Center that she found troubling. She wanted to tell her mother immediately, but her mother was busy dealing with the first batch of students. While she waited she took a look again at the roster of students. Some were promising while others were well questionable.

"Hmmm this Bentley and Kai seem really good. Results in exam extremely high and so did Jordan. Alice has some potential and maybe this Chantal if she is good as they say she is. But these twins and Koyuki will be a handful. Hope mother knows what she is doing." Said Helga as she looked out the window to see the new students.

"What's troubling ya lil' Helga?" Asked Gambit as he was shuffling a deck of cards. He was waiting for Beast and Wolverine to come in to start a game of poker. Banshee was to join them later after his return from Dr. Mctaggert's lab on Muir Island.

"It's nothing Gambit."

"Oh come on. You don't have to fib to ol' Gambit now. Maybe I could help ya out."

"Sorry about that. I'm just nervous about those new students that mom will now have to deal with. Then there is that attack at the Performance Center. The only thing I was able to find out so far is that it was five mutants who know how to control their powers unlike the other applicants there. So many people were hurt."

"Well I will tell ya this Helga that your mom can take care of herself with the new students. Prof X chose her to be in charge of the place anyway so she got this. As for the attack at the center, well we were able to rule out Magneto and his new Neo Brotherhood, Mr. Sinister, or anyone else that we know. Not even Creed was involved."

"Well that's just good and bad. Thanks Gambit for trying to help." Said Helga now doing her best to smile.

"No problem. See ya later." Said Gambit as he walked out the room. Meanwhile outside the students had all lined up in front of the heads and teachers of the school. Just when Kari and Xavier were about to speak, Wolverine stopped them.

"Wait a minute. Wasn't there suppose to be eight of them on the bus?" Asked Wolverine.

"I believe Logan is right." Said Beast now noticing one less mutant teen.

"She is here Hank. I sense she is still on the bus sleeping. Kindly wake her will you Storm?" Said Prof X calmly. Storm went into the bus and came back with the half awake Koyuki.

"Welcome, welcome to the Los Angles Mutant Academy. My name is Charles Xavier founder of this school and also the School for the Gifted in New York City. I'm also known as Professor X among the X-Men. This school is to help you students to not only further your education, but also how to control your powers in public as well as to defend yourselves outside these walls. Ms. Anderson do you have anything further to say?" Asked Prof X.

"Why yes Charles I do. As Professor Xavier said this school is to help you all learn to control your powers. You are the first class of this school and will be setting the standard of this school. You will be learning from the best and that is the X-Men. In time you all may actually join them if you wish. As for today you will demonstrate your powers in the Danger Room so we can assess the level of control of your power and then be sorted by roommates. Welcome everyone to the Mutant Academy." said Kari as she looked over the new students. She saw many things in their eyes. Fear, anxiety, but most important of them all promise. She saw their reports before their arrival and knew this was an amazing team that just needed some work done. The question was how to get them to work together especially if they wanted to join the X-Men. Teamwork. Long days were ahead of them, but she was confident.

"Ok kids time to head to the Danger Room. Hope you're ready cause if not then this will be a long first day for ya." said Wolverine as he put out his cigar.

"Danger Room?! What the heck is that?" asked Bentley sounding very nervous.

"It's a simulated room where you can fully show your powers. Don't worry it's completely safe." said Beast reassuringly.

"Let's get this over with guys. Bet it won't be long." said Jordan.

"Wow who made YOU the boss bigshot." said Chantal in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah and anyway I should be the leader as I have the best control of my powers." piped in Sonia showing some flames.

"Not really sis." sighed Chihiro.

"Awwwwwwww why do you have to be like that!" yelled Sonia.

"Guys we shouldn't be fighting each other." said Alice.

"Shut up." said Kai in a cold voice. From there everyone was staring at Kai as he walked toward the doors of the mansion. Even Koyuki was fully awake now.

"Who pissed him off this morning?" asked Koyuki as she and everyone else followed Wolverine into the mansion.

As the new students went with Beast and Wolverine to the Danger Room, both Kari and Charles Xavier went to meet with Helga on the situation at the Performance Center. Helga was waiting for them in the computer room. The screens were frozen onto five distinct figures causing mayhem. What they didn't realize was that the three of them were not alone. Hanging from the chandelier was known other than Deadpool with a bag of popcorn in his hand.

"What have you found out Helga?" asked Kari.

"Five powerful mutants. None affiliated with Neo Brotherhood, the Morlocks, or the Nasty Boys. They completely destroyed the center and many of the Performance Center employees were injured. Several were critical and several mutant applicants hurt also trying to fight them. Bishop and Rogue went to find out more details and see if they can somehow find them. The attackers claimed they attacked to free the mutants from being controlled."

"Being controlled?" said Kari confused.

"They must think we are trying to control them for the government. Also I believe we have a guest. Deadpool, would you come down please." Said Prof. X.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww and the movie was just getting good. The drama, the romance, that pizza I ate earlier is giving me some maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajor heartburn. Coming down Mister Clean." Said Deadpool as he tossed his popcorn to the side and jumped from his perch.

"What brings you here Deadpool?" asked Kari.

"Weeeeeeeeeell since you asked I came by for my favorite pair of undies as I left them somewhere around here. They make me feel super powerful!"

"Undies?"

"Super powerful?" said both Kari and Helga in totally confused unison.

"Yeah as in the super power of awesomeness!"

"Deadpool if it wouldn't be too much trouble, help Bishop and Rogue find those five attackers." Asked Xavier.

"Oh the Fatal Five?"

"The Fatal Five?"

"Yep, they be the new big baddies calling the shots now. They are like Magnet Man's Brotherhood."

"Then this is worse than we thought. Very well please help us locate them."

"Only if you say please." Said Deadpool in a pouting stance.

"Ugh please help us." Said Helga now annoyed.

"Please Deadpool with a cherry on top."

"Deadpool go." Said Xavier sternly.

"Such a party pooper. Oh well bye bye folks!" said Deadpool as he disappeared.

Elsewhere in the academy, the new students began their power assessment in the Danger Room with Beast and Wolverine. Gambit was sitting at the control booth waiting to begin the trial.

"All right class the assessment shall begin shortly. First you will begin by stating your name and power. After that demonstrate your power. Once everyone has finished you will all be placed in dorms. Ready Logan? Remy?" said Beast.

"Ready when you are furball." Said Wolverine.

"All good up 'ere Beast." Said Gambit over the intercom.

"Well then how bout you start bub." Said Wolverine nodding to Jordan.

"All right. My name is Jordan McClane and I can manipulate the wind. You can call me Wind Rider."

"Tch all right then show us."

From there Jordan was lifted in the air by a whirlwind was swirling around him. Then a few dummies appeared behind him. He started to create a gust of wind to throw the dummies to the side when all of a sudden the wind that kept him in the air just disappeared and he fell to the ground.

"Well that was nice while it lasted." Said Beast.

"Needs some work that's for sure." Grunted Wolverine.

"He got potential that's for sure." Said Gambit.

"It normally lasts much longer than that." Said Jordan as he got up and went back to the group. At that point Sonia and Chihiro stepped up.

"Sonia Lenton reporting for duty. And I'm the best fire mutant ever. Call me the Pyroness!" yelled Sonia as she wildly flung fireballs at the dummies, but ended up hitting everything but the dummies. Then a torrent of water put out the flames that came from Chihiro who was shaking her head at Sonia.

"Chihiro Lenton, andI use the power of water. Call me the Water Maiden." Chihiro told them. "My sister thinks she can do everything herself, but she cannot."

"Thank you all Lentons." Said Beast as he plucked the singed hairs from his arm.

"Damn Beast she tried to cook you." Chuckled Gambit.

"Def need work on your aim. Ok Four Eyes show us what you got." Said Wolverine as he pointed to Bentley.

"Why the Four Eyes comment," groaned Bentley, " My name is Bentley Sordson and I'm super smart and a techno wiz. I'm the Brains." At that moment he then grabbed from his bag a metal orb the size of a basketball that he threw at the dummies that exploded into several mini robotic spiders that started to rip apart the dummies.

"Damn kid looks like you are pretty good, but looks like you don't have much confidence. Don't worry. We will toughen you up, right Gumbo?"

"You got it." Said Gambit as he nodded to Wolverine.

"Right then. Ms. Chantal? You are next." Said Beast as Chantal came forward.

"Names Chantal Corningen and I'm super strong, fast, and more intelligent than most of you, but more badass. Call me the Super Soldier." Said Chantal as she pulled out a staff and attacked the automated dummies that came from the floor and proceeded to destroy them one by one.

"She is good to go Beast." Said Wolverine.

"Okay, now for Ms. Alice." Said Beast as Alice began to step forward with her tail swaying side to side.

"My name is Alice Martin and I'm I'm…",began Alice as she began to cry, "A freak."

"There there. It's alright. You are among friends." Said Beast trying to console Alice.

"Thank you. My name is Alice Martin and I have super strength, regeneration, breathe fire, and can change size. Call me Monster Gal." Alice then began to grow to be 7ft tall and attacked the automated dummies and melted the last one with her fire breath.

"Now that wasn't so bad. You got talent for sure." Said Wolverine. Just then Kai stepped forward.

"My name is Kai Zenoizne. I can manipulate shadows to do what I want. The name is Shadow Ninja." Said Kai as he phased into a shadow form of himself and teleported above the automated dummies and launched a barrage of shadow shurikens destroying all of them in 3 seconds. Everyone was in awe of Kai's skills as he teleported back to them and returned to normal.

"That was the best showing today." Smirked Wolverine.

"Quite impressive." Said Beast as he marked the results on the clipboard.

"What a show." Whistled Gambit.

"Whatever." Said Kai as he walked to the far side of the room.

"Now for you Sleepyhead." Said Wolverine pointing to Koyuki.

"Do I have to?" whined Koyuki.

"Hey if we all had to then you have to as well." Said Sonia glaring at her.

"Jeez all right. My name is Koyuki Enziena and I have super speed. Also I'm pretty damn good with REAL ninja tools unlike some other ninja. Call me Speed Ninja!" said Koyuki when she went super speed mode. All the others saw was a blur when all of a sudden, the automated dummies were covered with kunais, shurikens, and other ninja weapons.

"Not bad Sleepyhead."

"Well now that seems to be all we need today. We shall begin classes tomorrow at 9 A.M. and as for the dorms you will be Boys in the West Dorm and Girls in the East Dorm. I must say you all did very well and will get better. For now rest easy." Said Beast confidently.

"Get some sleep boys and girls cause the real class begins tomorrow." Grinned Wolverine as he and everyone else left the Danger Room to go to their respective dorms.

/

12:13 A.M. Downtown Los Angeles

The moon was truly out tonight with an eerie glow to it as if it knew of something grim was to come. Five people were gathered in a warehouse awaiting the arrival of their host. One was on lookout in the rafters with her sniper rifle in hand. She has short red hair, slightly muscular, silver grey eyes, wearing what looked like black military uniform with a red F and a 5 underneath it over her heart. Her name was Armory, one of the best combatants in both range and close quarters. A perfect assassin for this group. Next we see a very bored young man in the corner with spiky blonde hair, hazel eyes, goggles, black trench coat, blue shirt underneath, black jeans, and combat boots. He was the electric mutant known as Lightning Volt. He hated to play the waiting game, but not like his other teammate who was pacing around with an angry scowl on his face. He is bald with several piercings on his face, sleeveless jacket, torn up jeans, and boots to go with it. This one was the aggressive Slicer who hated to wait even if it meant to further the group's plans. He kept on shifting is hands into various weapons from swords to scythes. Sitting on a crate nearby is a lady with medium length purple hair which matched her purple and red short dress which showed some of her cleavage, long black high heeled boots, long black gloves and black choker. She was the Queen of Illusions, Mirage. She wasn't sure why the group was here of all places, but she trusted their leader completely. In the shadows sat the mysterious leader of the group who was waiting patiently on their host. He wore a black and white mask(similar to Deathstroke), and wore clothes similar to Zero from Code Geass except his cape is a half cape which is draped on his right shoulder. His name is Killswitch, the enigmatic leader of the ever dangerous Fatal Five. It was getting late and even he knew his comrades would be getting restless soon from all this waiting.

"Grrrrrrr he's late! Why must we wait so long when we can do soooooo much damage on our own?" Growled Slicer.

"As Baldy just said he is right you know. We can get a hold of the money ant tech on our own." Said Lightning Volt almost astonished at what he just said.

"But we will get all of that easily from our employer won't we?" Asked Mirage.

"That's IF he even gets here. I'm telling ya he is just..." Began Slicer until Killswitch sat up.

"Enough, "Boomed the strong, but cold leader of the Fatal Five, "This is an opportunity of completing our goals in one fell swoop. It is almost time to show the world WHO we are and what perfection truely is. The Age of Mutants is almost here. We shall be the catalyst of change for the world whether it is willing or not." Said Killswitch as he walked in between his comrades and faced the entrance to see a man walk towards them. He looks a lot like Rico Rodriguez from Just Cause 2, but more muscular, black hair, and a cig in his left hand. His name is Rico Keronzea powerful terrorist with ties to the Mexican Cartel.

"Buenos noches Fatal Five. Pleasure to meet the 'dangerous' group of mutants." Said Rico sarcastically.

"Want to say that again?" Said Slicer with gritted teeth.

"Now now Fido. Don't get your pants in a twist. Was, what's that old saying again? Ah yes 'treading the water' you see . You guys may be young sharks in the ocean now, but make no mistake kids, I'm a BIG shark in these waters and don't forget it? Comprende?" Said Rico calmly. Everyone knew he was one of the most terrifying men in the world and wasn't even a mutant. He was always one step ahead of everyone. He had even set the whole warehouse to blow up in case anyone was stupid enough to kill him. He was more concern with Killswitch. Project Zero as he knew from what he found out at the destruction of Dr. Willows government lab.

"Shall we get to business then Mr. Rico?" Asked Killswitch as he gestured them to walk to a table behind him.

"Ah the sensible is good. He shows respect to his elders. Very good," said Rico as he sat across from Killswitch and placed a suitcase with $500,000,000," You see this dinero here? It's yours plus the details on the secret government base you are searching for IF you complete your end of our lil deal."

"What do you want of us?" Asked Mirage.

"Quite simple really. There are 2 things you must do for me. First is to break into the high security vault in the Los Angeles Bank for a certain box. The number is 1389 in section 26. Password is Exodus. From there you bring it to me for further instruction. After that you must take out a possible enemy for me."

"And this enemy is." Asked Lightning Volt and Slicer both now interested.

"The X-Men of course." Said Rico with a devious smile.

Killswitch then sat up, looked at his team, and shook Rico's hand.

"Deal Mr. Rico. We will have the item you are looking for and eliminate the X-Men in one shot. I guarantee that to you." As the dark leader spoke.

"Hahaha bravo Mr. Killswitch. I chose wisely with your group instead of that Neo Brotherhood of Magneto's or the Nasty Boys of Mr. Sinister. Yes this is excellent!" Laughed Rico as he knew the end game of his plan. One that even the Fatal Five couldn't escape.

A/N What a start for the first class and looks like the Fatal Five mean business. What item does Rico want? Find out next time on X-Men Mutant Academy. Next episode: First Fatal Encounter. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off peeps.


	3. First Fatal Encounter Part 1 out of 2

A/N: Sorry it took me so long for the chapters to start coming in again. Well, I was busy with my summer life, plus I needed some time off. I am also going to write on the Godzilla Legacy from time to time, heck I contributed a few OCs for him, so if you want, go check out The Godzilla Legacy by Jase Raven 13. Now onto the chapter. Say, to keep things fresh, we will focus on the rest of the day on the new kids part. See how they get along. There is a First Fatal Encounter still in it, but let's have some fun shall we. It is a two parter as a result.

Chapter 3: First Fatal Encounter Part 1 out of 2 (Continuation of the First Day)

/

(Right after training in the Danger Room from the previous day)

Each of the boys and girls were now coming down to the main control room to meet someone important to their training. They were now entering the briefing room, and waiting for them to many was a young girl working on the computer. She was still trying to look up the whole incident with the Performance Center, and is now keeping much of her attention. She is pretty stressed out about it, and then her stress is only added when the others now came in the room with Kari.

"Great, now I got some more problems I need to worry about." Helga muttered to herself just as she hears the group coming in. She turns the screens off on the computer and gets out of her chair and comes to meet the gang. Kari then walks up to her and stands beside her. "Alright gang, this is my daughter and your field leader Helga Anderson." Kari said, introducing Helga to the group. While most of the group smiled for her, Kai didn't, in fact, he didn't seemed amused at all.

"She will be your field leader, the one who organizes your practices and classes, the Danger Room courses, and while I am away, she is in charge of the entire place and the X-Men." Kari told the group to let them know the powers that Helga Anderson has in this house. "BTW, she also graduated college."

Everyone except Kai was all shocked to hear it. Helga actually graduated from college, and she is also in charge of the place while at any time the X-Men or Kari are gone. Leaving a young girl in charge could be rough around the edges, but if she really means it, then for some this could be a problem. Sonia and Koyuki kinda gasped a little bit.

"Hi, I am Helga Anderson, and just as my mom stated, I will be in charge of this place while at any time she is gone, and I also work on class arrangements, Danger Room courses, and many other stuff around here. I am your field leader as well, so you better listen and listen well. I don't take crude from no one, so its best you stay out of trouble, because... I know how to handle such issues most of the time." Helga said sternly, knowing that she means business, and that she really does mean it. The young ones were afraid, and even Jordan and Chantal chill a little bit, but Kai didn't.

"She's good with opening words." Bentley pointed out just as he messes around with his iPad Air device.

"Well thank you." Helga said at least nicely to Bentley, but gets stern again. "Staying nice around her is pretty much a needed thing, as I am not going to hesitate pulling the trigger, and I am one trigger you better not pull."

"Okay, I know not to mess with her." Sonia said, a bit afraid of what will happen if she messes with Helga. However then Sonia then pulls a fire out of her finger and flicks it onto Helga, but then Chihiro fires a bit of water at the fire, takes it out, but splashes Helga at her. She was wet, and now mad.

"You know I don't want to be..." Helga began to shout at the sisters just as Chihiro interrupts.

"She started it."

"Oh heck no, you made her wet. She warn us not to mess with..."

"I need you both at the Danger Room right after this briefing, and Wolverine, just in case you are asking... I will handle this myself." Helga shouted at the group. Koyuki then had a moment to giggle and did. This made Helga even more furious.

"You Koyuki, Danger Room also."

"What, I just giggled a little bit, I thought it was funny." Koyuki giggled just as she couldn't stop finding this amusing.

"You think I am kidding, I don't take crude from no one like I said, and I wouldn't laugh right now as you are dealing with a second-in-command here." Helga smirked as she really does mean business.

"You heard her, get going." Kai said pretty coldly just as he walks to his room. "This briefing is over." Helga added. "Now you know me."

Everyone except Sonia, Chihiro, and Koyuki went to their dorm rooms, and even Kari left the room as well to check up on other matters. Now the only people in the room are Sonia, Chihiro, Koyuki, and Helga. Helga was pretty upset at the 3 for making a fool out of her, and the three mutants aren't laughing now. "You know I take my job seriously, and just because I am human and not a mutant, doesn't mean I don't have complete authority over you, as I do. Plus in my opinion Sonia, you were very unimpressive, and your sister was otherwise."

"Dang, some cold words." Koyuki said, pretty amused by the conflict, but Sonia took this greatly offended.

"Listen you, you are our age as well, so should the adults be having authority over you?" Sonia grunted just as she gets her hands in flames again right on Helga, but she wasn't amused.

"I know you won't attack me. You do know it's wrong to attack someone who is your superior." Helga told her the truth.

"Uh... Sonia, can you just die down the fire and apologize to her?" Chihiro grunted towards her just as she was about to start her water attack to stop Sonia. Sonia then sighed and stopped.

"Fine... I apologize for my actions, it won't happened again." Sonia said now nicely and calm, apologizing to Helga for her stunt she tried to pull on her. Helga was still overall not impressed with the apology at all, and she still has a stern look in her eye. But after a moment, she smiled.

"I accept your apology." Helga then replied before shaking hands with her. "Now get going, you got some of the tour that you are missing currently at this very moment." Sonia, Chihiro, and Koyuki then left right at that very moment to go meet up with her friends. Just as they left, Kari reentered the room. Helga returned to the computer to continue her work on there just as she tries to find more details over the entire matter that happened at the center. Kari couldn't help but worry about Helga, as she seemed so strict, and as much as she trusts her, she couldn't help but feel like Helga is trying to isolate herself from those mutants or something. She knows she ain't mad at her, but she couldn't help but feel concern. As much as a genius she is, Kari would hope she makes at least a few friends, as she seems cold most of the time to others.

"Well, that only took you a moment." Kari said just as she walked over to Helga's desk where Helga is now currently working right now. "It seems making a friend is so hard for you. You should lighten up sometimes." Kari smiled at her.

"I know mom, but you know, right now I just have my hands full right now. I did look into some of the bios of the people that were causing the chaos, and now we got some info on them." Helga said just as she was being honest to her mom, but also being serious on her job. Just as she prints the bios to give to her mom, she did wanted to explain something else. "I just hope you know what you are doing with these students. Those three are sure to be a handful."

"I know. I kinda felt the same way as you when they arrived. It's not normal for the younglings to be involved in these types of training, but only time will tell if they can prevail on their own, because we will train them." Kari smiled just as she picks up the bio papers. She looked through them carefully and read their bios herself so she gets an idea on who to look out for, and for what their weaknesses are and stuff.

"These are the 5 people I found who caused the chaos. They said they wanted to liberate all mutants from control from us, but we were just to help them, not control them!" Helga said pretty seriously just as she feels that those people don't understand at times. "Yet they had to go and ruin it. I am starting to feel as if they might be after humans next."

"Well only time will tell if that is true." Kari smiled at her just as she reads over the stuff. "I heard this Killswitch guy could be the most troublesome. I also find his past quite fearful." she said just as she reads the details on this man. "Pretty dark past you can say, he was a human turn into a mutant because of his father, no wonder why they are family issues."

/

Name: Jason Willow

Age: 17

Nickname: Killswitch also known as Project Zero

Hair Color: Short, silver white like Dante from Devil May Cry 3

Appearance: Tall, average build, pale white skin, with green eyes. Wears a mask similar to Deathstroke except it was black and white. His clothes as Killswitch are like Zero from Code Geass, except he has a half cape (is hanging on his right shoulder. As himself he wears normal street clothes of reds and black of that of a metal head.

Personality: Cold, calculating, but alone he is lonely and a wish to help mutants in what he feels is the best way.

Superpower: Matter manipulation(allows him to fly, teleport to certain distances, shield barrier, and energy blasts)

Origin Story: The birth of the Master Destroyer of Killswitch(Jason Willow) began when he was only 7 years old. He was the son of a scientist who wanted to try and understand the origins of mutants and went on to create several test subjects with unknown mutant DNA. However, many of the subjects were dying very quickly and the men funding Arthur Willow's experiments were about to shutdown his research, which made him so desperate that he used his own son as Project Zero. Unlike the others, Jason was a success. For the next 3 years he would be forced into many dangerous situations to show his powers fully and to study him. One day he was forced to fight multiple mutants and kill them. Angered that he was being forced to kill his fellow mutants, he rebelled against his father and the whole facility was destroyed by him and the four mutants. He would befriend them and call themselves the Fatal Five with their goal in making all mutants the dominate race in the world by any means. New Orleans, Louisiana.

/

"Lightning Volt, this guy couldn't really stay in a family for too long so he made a living by stealing. He became an orphan because of his family being lost in a plane crash, he was eventually captured and was tested, but he was one of the other mutants to escape with Killswitch. Pretty loud and cocky, and perhaps that becomes his downfall if we take this guy on." Helga explained just as she brings up the details on the computer.

/

Name: Les Volkner

Age: 16

Nickname: Lightning Volt

Hair Color: blonde

Appearance: spiky blonde hair, hazel eyes, wears a black trench coat, goggles, yellow and blue shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

Personality: very loud and cocky.

Superpower: Electricity

Origin Story: He was once orphaned when his parents died of a plane accident. Never could stay long in foster homes, who took to life in the streets where he was known for stealing. One day he is captured by some black ops where they took him to Dr. Willow's lab where was forced to fight Jason Willow. He was the one who convinced Jason to fight against them and spare their lives as they have done nothing to him. He is never one to be upstaged by anyone, but Killswitch who he respects more than anyone. Reno, Nevada

/

"Mirage, the Queen of Illusions. This is an interesting one, her dad loved her until he discovered that she was a mutant. He then abandoned her and eventually she has a hatred for humanity, her family was soon tortured by a anti-mutant group and would be also captured and she also did escape as well. This one could be a problem." Helga added.

/

Name: Veronica Talbot

Age: 15

Nickname: Mirage, the Queen of Illusions

Hair Color: purple medium length

Appearance: Wears very revealing clothing (purple and red), long black heeled boots, and long black gloves, with a black choker.

Personality: confident, known to put down others especially non mutants.

Superpower: Illusions

Origin Story: She was once a daddy's little princess until her powers began to manifest where she scared her father to the point he abandoned her in a park. She became hateful of her father. When she tried to ask for help from everyone around her, she was all but ignored so she began to hate them until she met other mutants. One day her new family would be found by an anti-mutant group who tortured her and killed the family. From there she used her power to make them think that each of them was a rampaging mutant which they ended up shooting each other. After her escape she was captured by a group of black ops that took her to Dr. Willow's facility where she was forced to fight Jason Willow. From there they all escaped and became the Fatal Five. Hollywood, California

/

"This one I fear my life for I will admit. Slicer. His parents were killed an anti-mutant group, and he really hates humanity. Pretty much a dark savior who is ruthless to anyone who stands in front of his way. Captured just like the others and he joins the Fatal Five. This is one that we must watch out for." Helga continues to read the details.

/

Name: Sion Walker

Age: 18

Nickname: Slicer

Hair Color: shaved head

Appearance: Shaved head, blue eyes, and muscular. Wears a sleeveless jacket, no shirt, and torn jeans.

Personality: Aggressive

Superpower: metal augmentation

Origin Story: A very troubled teen who hates all non mutants whose parents were murdered by a group of anti-mutants. He would take his revenge on the group at age 12. He would prowl the dark streets and alleys acting in a sense a 'dark savior' to anyone who was a mutant and without mercy take out anyone who had something against mutants. This would eventually get him caught by a black ops group that brought him to Dr. Willow's facility to fight for his life against a young Jason Willow. Even though the doctors believed that he would be the one to throw the first punch, he was actually against the idea of having to fight a fellow mutant. He would later escape with the other mutants and Jason to help form the Fatal Five. New York City.

/

"And lastly. Armory. Her skills as a fighter and weapon user earned her a place among assassins at a young age. She took part in missions for her country, but her abusive father took the fall when he realized that she was a mutant. You know how the others ended up." Helga then finishes the last of the details.

/

Name: Renee Markenson

Age: 17

Nickname: Armory

Hair Color: red

Appearance: Short red hair, slightly muscular, silver grey eyes. Wears fingerless gloves, combat boots, camo pants, camo vest with black shirt underneath, several knives, guns, and clips. Carries a backpack that normally has more of her other devices he makes and carries a katana.

Personality: calm, collected, and very loyal.

Superpower: master at all weapons she touches in both melee and range.

Origin Story: Born into a military family, Renee was very exceptional in combat at age 7 which baffled not only her parents, but the government as well. She became a young assassin at age 13, but when she was forced to kill a drug dealer and the abusive father who found out his child was a mutant, she chose to kill the abusive father instead of his target. They discharged her and sent her to fight Jason Willow as an experiment. She would then escape with Jason and the other mutants with them. She would also become Jason's first friend and right hand girl. They then formed the Fatal Five with the others. Seattle, Washington

/

"Looks like we got to watch out for them. It's nothing the X-Men can't handle. But if its our students, then that could be a worry." Kari then told Helga overall about their possibilities. "It is true that the heroes today at the academy had some ups and downs, and the downs are especially Sonia, Chihiro because of her sort use of her powers, and to some extend, Jordan. I can also see Koyuki and Alice becoming a little bit of a worry. Bentley can be suited in other areas, and I can totally see Chantal and Kai taking them on. Our students are some worries if we are going to form a team, but time will tell, plus we have the best trainer in the world." Helga said just as she continues her work on the computer.

"I can tell you don't have a lot of faith in them. I understand your concern, but if we are going to keep this world safe, then one of those things you need to have Helga is faith." Kari said to her like she means it.

"Oh I do have faith in them, but will it be enough to take them on, well we will just see." Helga replied just as she states that she does have faith in them, but they do need training. "Tomorrow Wolverine will be teaching them combat and Storm will show them how to control their powers. They are learning from the best so we will have a chance."

"That is what I wanted to hear from you." Kari replied.

"I know, but only time will tell."

"Alright, let's just rest for now on this case until we can train the team." Kari smiled just as Helga leaves the computer to go to her room. Kari deep down cares for her daughter, even though they are disagreements on how to run a team at times. Sure she is second-in-command, but it doesn't seem fair for Helga to always put up a job like this. It stresses her a lot since they are new mutants, but the most stressful element is how Helga seemed so negative on making friends at first glance. She would hope Helga has some child in her, but right now, it's not that case.

Just as Kari comes in to read over more details of the Fatal Five, Professor X comes in to check on her. Professor X couldn't help but feel concern for Kari himself, because while she is going to help run a team, she is also having some bonding issues with her daughter. "I understand your emotional stress you are having right now."

That voice catches Kari off surprise and she turns to see that it was Professor X, as he rolls his chair over to her. "You can tell. You know, Helga always tend to take things way too seriously at times, and sometimes I just wonder if she can just discover sometimes the child in her. I know she means well in her job position, but sometimes I just want to know Helga a little more, and perhaps open her a little bit more, perhaps make a couple friends here, spend some time with me, etc? You can say that I just wish to spend more time with my daughter." Kari replied just as she leaves the details on the desk.

"I understand your concern, but give her some time and perhaps she can open up a little bit."

"Well that's easy for you to say. Still, it's worth a shot."

"Was there anything you wanted to do with her and you didn't got to do yet?"

"Well, I wanted to go take her fishing."

"Perhaps you should do that one day with her. Spend some quality time as mother and daughter." Professor X suggested.

"I might just do that." Kari replied just as she considers that for a second and then replies with a positive answer. "Say, we start tomorrow, so let's train this team."

/

Entertainment Room

The kids were right now hanging out in a one of a kind like entertainment room. I mean it has everything they would want to keep themselves entertained when they are done with classes and all sorts of other stuff. They were several video game systems with a huge 4KTV with awesome surround sound, some pool tables, a dart throwing board, a boxing ring, and a few other neat surprises. In terms of where everyone is right now, Koyuki was just relaxing on the couch, sleeping like a little girl. Sonia was playing some sort of a high-tech blood fest shooter game on the TV. Chihiro watches in disgust just as Sonia plays some ultra-violent game.

"You know you shouldn't be playing a game like that." Chihiro muttered disgusted just as she plays around on her iPad watching some sort of a peace video.

"You know, i don't care. This is awesome, you should play this game every once in awhile Chihiro." Sonia said just as she presses a few buttons to kill a few more enemies in the bloodiest way possible. "Besides, it's not like we don't get to do this every day. We just go to our classes and..."

"I mean it! If you know what's good for ya, I would stop playing that game and start practicing on your powers. You know how unimpressed they were today, do you know?" Chihiro grunted just as she takes the controller from her and turns the system off, angering Sonia.

"Hey... that was not cool at all!" Sonia griped just as she turns her hands into flames again, but Chihiro turn her hands into water the same time, then they both just stopped. "See, that is a problem with you, you are always too controlling."

"Well that is because you shouldn't be doing things you know you shouldn't be DOING!" Chihiro shouted right at her. "Fine, if you aren't going to let me have some fun, perhaps I will go have some fun myself somewhere else." Sonia then storms off after saying that to her.

What's going on in the boxing ring was one story itself. Right now Chantal is kicking the ass out of Jordan with her martial arts skills. Jordan is really taking a beating right now, and Chantal is just smiling at him, as she is winning the fight right now.

"What's wrong, afraid to hit a girl...?" she said sarcastically just as she punches Jordan three times in the gut, and that really makes him scream in pain. "Come on, aren't you the leader of this team, aren't you going to prove that!"

"Look, I will admit this, I don't attack girls." Jordan admits just as Chantal then picks him up wit her strength and throws him across the ring. She then runs up and kicks him in the balls, and boy it was painful. "Well then you aren't fit to be leader!" she then replied.

The fight gets the attention of Sonia who then comes by to see what the heck is going on. "Say Chantal, it seems you are teaching that wannabe leader a taste of your own medicine." Sonia said, amused just as Chantal beats up Jordan in a fight. She stops for a second and comes to Sonia with a smile. "Of course. I would make a better leader than him. Say, I think you and I will get along great." Chantal replied.

"Oh boy, it seems you two are going to get along like sisters." Jordan said just as he struggles to get up.

"Oh just stay down, you know you aren't worthy of being a leader."

"Yeah, buzz off." Sonia griped.

"Hey, you got to give me a chance every once in awhile. I will prove that to your right now." Jordan replied just as he fires some wind at Chantal and blows her across the ring, knocking her out. He then uses his powers to knock Sonia out as well. Chihiro then turns to see Jordan standing up.

"Another reason why you Sonia won't be a leader, arrogance." Chihiro then replied right then. Jordan helped the others get back up. This is surely going to be one dysfunctional team.

/

Library

We now move to the library where both Bentley and Kai are picking some books to read. They obviously don't want to have anything with the team right now, and seeing Kai isn't fond on fun games, he prefers to spend his time peacefully. Besides, he did dislike to some degree the team, and was pretty cold towards everyone. Perhaps it was his training that made him that way, or maybe it was his attitude of the members of the team. We can see him not liking Sonia lot, nor Chantal, and not Jordan for now.

Bentley goes to his section of the library to begin his researches. He picked several science books like Biology, Chemistry, Physics, and a few others. He figure he would further his education and see how much information he can store in his mind. "Let's see here, perfect, this is the book I need." he said just as he picks out the final book. "Psychology of the Human Mind." Bentley said, looking forward to reading that book to learn more of it. " I will be going into what makes our minds think the way that it thinks right now. I just hope this book gives me everything I need."

"Interesting choice." said by Kai just as he picks his few books. "It seems that you are just like me. Both looking for a peaceful place to learn and study, away from the others."

"True, and to get away from those annoying kids, especially Chantal, who's brain is as dumb as a dinosaur."

"Exactly, her fighting skills are good, but in order to become a true hero, both elements must be presented. You have integrity, smarts, knowledge, and that is a useful trait of you. She too also have useful traits. Fearlessness, bravery, courage, and of course what you said... arrogance. Overconfidence can destroy anyone."

"That... I will keep into mind."

"Good." Kai replied just as he proceeds to leave the room so he can read his books in peace. Bentley then goes backs to his studies just as he begins to do some equations. "Alright science, it is time that I crack your code."

/

Danger Room Simulation

Right now we see a city of Los Angeles not in flames, but it's empty of any life at all, and for a good reason. Right now we see some sort of a giant creature roaming around the city, and it was soon revealed to be Alice. She was right now 200ft tall and was just walking around the city, just looking off right now into the sunset. She didn't care if she walked through any buildings at all, and thankfully her clothes grew with her. She just seems to be right now lonely, and maybe she wants to be that right now. You know, she could never really fit in her own town, thanks to her mutant powers, so she was just roaming around with nothing in site, just to reflect.

"Oh my past. My past. I use to remember seeing kids running from me as they told me that I was just a freak." she said to herself just as she crushes a few vehicles with her feet. She even thrown in a little roar as well just as she roasts a building with her fire breath. You can say that she is the strongest member of the team, but why is she so shy, guess time will tell when tomorrow comes. "Sometimes I just wish everyone can see me for who I am truly am. I am a passionate girl after all. I ain't violent, I am friendly."

She then goes to the park and shrinks down and then starts to tear up just as she reflects more on her past. You know, growing up while never fitting in is really sad to anyone, but for this girl, that is sadly the case. You can tell she is a shy Nightcrawler, as her tail sticks out and she always has a hard time hiding it from everyone. Just as the moon starts to appear, so will a new day happen.

/

The Next Day at 9 AM (Danger Room)

"Ah... finally, the day I was looking forward to." Wolverine said to himself just as he walks into the danger room where he sees the entire crew waiting for their first lesson. Some were confident, like Sonia, Chantal, and Kai, but others like Alice and Bentley weren't so lucky. The ones in the middle like Jordan, Chihiro, and Koyuki were just going to let this play out and they will see how they do. "Welcome back to the Danger Room. Here you will be learning to control your powers and learn how to also use them in combat."

"Did you say combat?" Bentley gasped as he starts getting nervous.

"Exactly. Combat! You got to know how to fight with them, as you might have to deal with threats that have the intent to do something bad to anyone." Wolverine replied to Bentley's question. "I had my fair share of experiences out on the field, and I will be testing all of you to your limits. You might think this might be an easy cake walk, but in honesty... it's not."

"So you mean like this?" Sonia then smiled just as she fires a fireball from her hands towards Wolverine who manages to dodge it by rolling out of the way. "Correct. You attempt to take down your target in combat by any means necessary, while also ensuring that many lives are saved as possible. You also got to know how to defend." Wolverine then said just as he charges at Chihiro.

"Uh oh..." Chihiro gasped just as she makes a ice shield around her hands to block Wolverine's claws. Wolverine then grinned. "Fast thinking there Chihiro."

"You can say that again."

"Alright, perhaps he might like this." Chantal grunts just as she goes in and kicks Wolverine in the face and kicks him across the room. After a few moments he gets back up.

"Got to be wary of all your senses, as you never know what might happen at that moment. Alright, it's time to start the Dang..." Wolverine states as the teacher before suddenly the alarms goes off.

"Alert... Alert... threat detected at the Los Angeles Bank." the alarm system said.

"Oh great. I was really hoping to give you kids a hard lesson today. Let's head to the briefing room to see what's going on." Wolverine smirked just as he takes the kids to the briefing room, just where Helga and Kari were at this very moment.

The TV screens show that there is a robbery being committed at the bank, and it seems like they are five mutants holding everyone hostage, and outside the bank is police putting barriers around the bank just as SWAT team prepares to go inside the building.

"What's going on?" Alice wondered.

"Well we got some bad news. I been tracking down this group of mutants for awhile, and it seems like they are making their first grand appearance right now." Helga said just as she pulls up the bios of the 5 mutants causing chaos in the bank in downtown Los Angeles. No wonder why the news crew is trying to get all of the info on this new story coverage right at this very second. "They are known as the Fatal Five, the mutants that escaped the Performance Center a few days ago, and now they are causing trouble in downtown Los Angeles. Sadly enough the rest of the X-Men is dealing with a distraction that is caused by someone that goes by the name of Rico. I will give out some details later, but right now, I really don't know what options we have at this very moment since our team is not prepared to take them..."

"Why not I lead the team?" Wolverine suggested as he wants to get into combat mode, and he is now pretty much disregarding the safety of his students, and this really does give Kari and Helga a very nervous look.

"YOU WHAT?!" Helga and Kari yelled in shock.

"I bring this new crowd of students to basically... their first field test. Don't worry, we can handle it." Wolverine said to assure the two that they will come back alright. He then turns his head towards the group. "You heard me, gear up... we are going out onto the field."

"Woooowowowowoowo... HOLD ON A MINUTE... WE ARE GOING TO BE LITERALLY FIGHTING MUTANTS OURSELVES TODAY, I THOUGHT WE JUST GOT HERE TO LEARN, WE AREN'T READY!" Bentley said in absolute shock and fear as this was very very crazy. "You know that we have a .0000000000003 percent of us coming out of this alive, and I just did all of the..."

"ENOUGH!" Chantal shouted at him to get him to stop screaming, but he gasped and hides behind Chihiro. Chihiro couldn't help but feel concern for him, but this is added much mure so when Helga noticed Bentley's fear.

"You know he is right, this team isn't ready for this. We need more time to train you guys!" Helga shouted. "What you are suggesting Logan might get us and those people all killed, do you wan..."

"Don't worry Helga." Kari said confidently just as she turns to the team. "We got this. Team, it looks like you got yourself your first real battle, just follow Wolverine into combat and you will learn how to work as a team."

The group was now taken by surprise by this other than Helga. "So, you are suggesting that we go into this battle, and win it?" Jordan said, before then getting a feeling in his head right then. "Alright, you can count me in as a leader."

"Whatever." Chantal said sarcastically.

"We got to try, who knows, we might just win." Sonia smiled just as she flames her hands up.

"We also got to keep the people safe as well, so we will give it all we got." Chihiro added.

"Well, I am still very nervous, well... you get me. I will do whatever I can to make sure we complete our objective." Bentley said, starting to become more of a man right then.

"Well, I been waiting to give my powers a true test drive." Alice smiled just as she grew a little bit.

"Don't let your arrogance take you over. We must study our enemy and then figure out how to take them down." Kai then said a bit coldly, but approves.

"Well then..." Helga said seriously before she looks at the team and then cracks a smile. "Guess you got yourself a fight. I will take you guys down there." Helga said just as she escorts to the group outside to the X-Jet. It looks like this lesson is going to be remembered for sure. For their first assignment, stop the Fatal Five from doing what scheme they might have.

They now go into the suits room, where they pick out their costumes. We will go into detail next chapter on that, but let's just say that when they came out, Helga replied this. "Good choices, let's get down there now." Helga said just as she starts the X-Jet and starts flying it towards downtown Los Angeles. We are about to see how this one goes.

/

A/N: I know it was kinda of a filler chapter, but I want you guys to get to know the characters a little bit more. But the next chapter will be for sure action packed. So get ready next time for X-Men Mutant Academy.

Next Chapter: First Fatal Encounter Part 2 out of 2 (Know the Enemy, Know the Battlefield)


	4. First Fatal Encounter Part 2 out of 2

X-Men Mutant Academy

Chapter 4: First Fatal Encounter Part 2 out of 2 (Know the Enemy, Know the Battlefield)

A/N: Alright, here is the another X-Men Mutant Academy. Something has happened at the bank, and now it's time for the new X-Men to spring into action. Let's the powers fly.

/

Los Angeles Central Bank

It was very busy today at the LA Central Bank. People going in and out, taking care of all their business whether it be to check on their account or for some a new one. As everyone was chatting away there was then a huge explosion at the front entrance. From the smoke came a man flying using electricity who was shooting at the cameras. The next one to come in was a young girl in what looked to be military uniform carrying a high tech looking sniper rifle. On her back was 2 swords and on her sides there was several pistols holstered. People started to scream when a older bald headed teen came in, but his hands were that of a sword and the other a mace. He came in and started tearing up everything. The last 2 came in slowly, one was a seductive young girl with long purple hair and the other wore a mask with a black half cape. That was the last thing everyone was able to see as all they could see now was their worst fears.

"Well done Mirage. Head to the vault and look for the lock box. Armory take position on the roof as lookout. If anyone comes near than you know what to do. Alert us if the X-Men are nearby. Slicer and Lightning Volt, I want the two of you to guard the front entrance. No one gets in. I will be with Mirage to find the prize." Said Killswitch as he have them their orders. Armory saluted him as she ran up the stairs, and both Slicer and Lightning Volt went to the front entrance to take position. Then both Killswitch and Mirage went to the vault.

"Bad news boss. This vault will take a while to crack." Said Mirage with a frown.

"We do not have time for this." Said Killswitch as he raised his hand in front of the vault door. His hand was now glowing red when he then released an energy blast that blew off its hinges down the hall.

"Remind me not to piss you off hehe." Said Mirage as they both entered to find the prize.

On the rooftop Armory was in place. She could see from the rooftop that the LAPD was sending what was left of their swat team. The rest was dealing with Rico across town.

"Slicer, Lightning Volt engage on all incoming ground forces heading your way." Said Armory in a serious tone as she cocked her special energy sniper rifle. She then took aim at the chopper that was coming their way and shot a blast at it. She hit it on its main propeller which sent the chopper plummeting to the ground.

"Looks like no birdy for them. Let's have some fun." Said Lightning Volt as he took off in the air and shot some bolts of electricity at the nearby police cruisers.

"Bout damn time we got some action." Said Slicer with a wicked grin.

While they were outside forces took on the LAPD; that was when Mirage and Killswitch found the prize.

"What's the password again?" Asked Mirage.

"Exodus," Said Killswitch as he checked on his wrist communicator, "Status report." Said Killswitch in a commanding voice.

"We have engaged the LAPD. However, I believe we may actually have to fight the X-Men now. Orders to engage sir?" Asked Armory over the communicator.

"Hold them off till we get to you all. Show no mercy."

"...Roger sir." Said Armory.

"Hey boss what is this thing?" Asked Mirage as she took out a small vial and showed it to Killswitch.

"It doesn't matter. Put it in the case and let's move out. The X-Men are coming and I don't want to be late for our guests."

"Are we going to fight them?"

"Hehehe they will regret getting involved in the Fatal Five's business. We are doing this to help our kind, yet they so foolishly protect the ones who hate us. Let us show them the true error in their ways. Then they will either join us or be crushed." Said Killswitch as he and Mirahe went to meet with their comrades.

Just as the people down at the lower level remain traumatized from their fears, Killswitch and Mirage then comes right now and Mirage deactivate her powers. The people still remain on the ground in case they might try to hurt them. Perhaps now it is the time to begin their escape plan. "Everyone on their feet now!" Killswitch ordered. The humans fearfully stood above their feet. Have your hands up and wait for my orders. You will follow them or you will die!" He then gone to his communicator. "Alright guys, get ready, we are coming out. The people will be walking slowly towards the police, just wait for my orders."

Back outside, it seems like Slicer, Armory, and Lightning Volt has stopped their assault. The police would have shot, but then they see that the people are now coming out of the building with their hands right up like a Bane scheme from The Dark Knight Rises. They were slowly walking towards the people when suddenly an energy pulse was fired from one of the mutants inside the building, towards the police, and caused a major explosion that send the people in terror, but also at the very same time destroys several vehicles as well. Just as the people squirm in fear, the Fatal Five were seen laughing. "Say, I was hoping for more of challenge from you humans." Killswitch mocked. Then suddenly we see a person on a motorcycle coming by to the five mutants. At the moment it looked like Armory was going to shoot the person, but then they realize something. It was Rico.

"It seems like you guys got the job done with the case. I will take it from here, the X-Men will be joining shortly from what I notice. You guys have some fun, and if you manage to succeed, just come by later and I will give you the money." Rico said to them just as he picks up the case.

"Good! We will meet you there." Killswitch replied, shaking his hand. Rico then rides off with the case. Then appearing right on schedule was the X-Jet, and right now someone is about to be replying.

"Alright you Fatal Five, your scheme ends here and now." Said by a young girl's voice from the X-Jet speakers. The Fatal Five just laughs it out just like there is no tomorrow on the thing. A young girl who is flying a jet is going to stop them. Killswitch then have something to state.

"Young girl, I would leave this place for your safety. This is our business, not yours!"

"Oh yeah, because I just brought the team that is going to take you down!" the young girl said. Then suddenly the hatch opens up, and then coming right now are 8 people who is ready to kick their asses. First person was using some sort of a tornado to glide himself down to the group. This person is Jordan. Icing onto the ring like Iceman is Chihiro, and heck, even Sonia slide along it as well and then jump off and used her flames to propel herself down to make her appearance more special. Chantal, Koyuki, and Kai just jumped out of the helicopter and land on the ground, and so did Alice although she grew to 30ft tall. Lastly was Bentley, who flew down with some rocket boots, although had some control problems, but still lands fine.

"Alright, whatever you are planning to do, it ain't going to happen, so surrender, or this team will kick your ass!" Jordan stated just as he got in his fighting stance. "I am the Wind Rider."

"Oh, so the X-Men finally shown up, although I am disappointed that we aren't going to get to fight Storm and the others. Say, did they chicken out?!" Lightning Volt mocked.

"You are so wrong, at least one came!" said by Wolverine just as he jumps right out of the hanger with his claws. "You teens got some nerve robbing into that bank."

"And who is going to stop us?" Armory mocked just as she brings out her two swords.

"Us! Refer to me as the Super Soldier!" Chantal grunts just as she brings out her staff.

"You got the sisters to worry about as well!" Chihiro said just as she manipulates some water and Sonia brings out the fire. "Water Maiden and Pyroness!"

"I will admit, those names are good." Killswitch said, amused but ready to take them on.

"I don't have a hero name yet, but for now I am Bentley." Bentley added as well just as he brings out his blasters.

"Add to me in your problem list! I am Monster Gal!" Alice roared just as she breathes fire for a moment. Her clothes grew with her in case you ask.

"I am Speed Ninja." Koyuki added as well just as she runs around fast for a moment.

Kai was not amused by the introductions at all, in fact he finds it embarrassing to him to be around such fools who would make some mocking introductions. He decides he will make his simple. "I am the Shadow Ninja, remember that!" he said just as he brings out his katana blade.

"Well that is good introductions. But I want to be honest with you guys right now. Why defend those who hate you guys? They just sent you to some worthless academy to teach you how to control your powers, but in reality you all have control of your powers. We are free, and we want to free you all as well." Killswitch told the group, just as some are ready for a battle. "Yet you choose to be locked away for government uses, and don' t tell me that pathetic excuse that Professor Xaiver thinks it's for the best, as he is holding you all back."

"Charles Xaiver is a good man, and he has done more good than any of you 5 fighters would ever know." Wolverine grunted, ready to defend the honor of Charles Xaiver. His claws were sure pointy, and it was ready to dive into someone's body. "After all, he is just trying to bring peace between mutants and humans."

"Peace, they can never be peace. They all hate us, and I am sure they will hate you. Don't you see around you? All of us were abandoned when we asked for help, and that is why we are trying to help you all by breaking free from their control." Mirage added. "If you let them continue to control you, you will all be throwing away your futures."

"Well you just don't know that, but we are here to stop you at any means necessary." Sonia said bravely just as she fires some fire at the Fatal Five, and does manage to hit Les and knock him back some bit. It also got him on fire. "OWWWOWOWOWOWOW!" he screamed just as he is on fire.

Then the battle has begun. Chantal and Bentley decided to go at it with Armory on the rooftop. Sonia and Chihiro are taking on Les with the power of water and fire against electricity. Jordan and Wolverine was taking on the leader of the group with his wind powers so he is fighting Killswitch. Alice and Koyuki are fighting Mirage, and Kai was double katanaing it with Slicer. Bentley was just all over the place, using his blasters to fire energy pulses at Armory above to get to come down, however she fire her energy pulses as well. It was like a gun fight for at least two minutes, each dodging their own blasts and stuff, but that allowed Chantal to gain the upper hand and then she roundhouse kick and start beating the living crap out of her, but Armory proves what she is a fighter and manages to counter after a few moments. It was now an equal fight between the two.

Sonia and Chihiro were currently using their powers of water and fire to shield themselves from an endless stream of electricity that Les was shouting out with his hands. "Say, how long can you girls hold my electric wrath before I pulverize you two?" Les mocked.

"A lot longer than you might think, Sonia, now!" Chihiro shouted. Then Sonia knew what to do. She let go of her defense and then fired a fire ball at Les, knocking him down on the ground again. However he got back up and fired some bolts at them, which Sonia just turned into flames herself and dodged the attack. (Note that I will come up with suit ideas later) and fired another few round of fire balls at him, which now he was trying to frantically evade, but eventually one hits him. Then Chihiro follows it up with an ice attack of her own, and it hits the ground, but Les walks on it and slips. Les was sure cocky, and these sisters proved him wrong. "Not bad for once." Chihiro said to her sister.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Sonia replied.

Going on at the Kai and Slicer duel. This one didn't even took long to decide at all. Kai and Slicer were equal in terms of the sword combat. Both were exchanging blows after blows after blows at each other. Kai then threw some ninja stars at him, and they stab him a bit. Kai then looked at him sternly. "A man without honor and control for his anger can never win a fight." Kai smirked just as he uses his foot to swipe Slicer off his feet and then does a shadow kick at him and knocks him against the wall. Kai then charged at him, and Slicer tried to fight him again, but once again he just proves to be too strong, and his arrogance got him a combo attack and he was knocked out for the count.

"Dang! Just got owned by a ninja." Slicer muttered just as he struggles to get up.

Going to Mirage, Koyuki, and Alice; things were not looking to bright for Alice as she was haunted by some dream that the people are calling her a monster, and she believed that very much so. It was thanks to Mirage's ability to make their worst fears come too real. Alice was really shaking down, however this did left a big opening for Koyuki though. "Say Mirage, there is a reason I don't fear anything, and I am going to show you just that." Koyuki said just as she speeds around Mirage in a tornado like way and produce some winds as well, lifting her up into the air. As a result, Alice was lifted from her fear, and then swipes her tail at Mirage and knocked her to the ground. "Try this!" Koyuki added, throwing a couple fast punches at Mirage, taking her down even more.

Jordan and Wolverine were right now taking Killswitch, and both were dodging energy blasts that he was firing from his wrist as they charge at him. "You know what to do kid. You are the leader." Wolverine stated to Jordan just as he prepares to lunge. "I do." Jordan replied. He then uses his wind power to fire some winds that lets some objects around him fly towards Killswitch to abstract his view, and then Wolverine lunges at him with his claws and gets a direct hit in. Killswitch was taken by surprise of this, but that didn't lasted long just as he fires another blast at Wolverine to dislodge them, and then he fires a blast at Jordan which hits him. Then he starts spamming his energy blasts at Jordan, but he manages to duck and move out of the way just in time and then he charges at him with his wind speed and knock him down a little bit more.

The fight was surely going on for awhile, but eventually the Fatal Five were starting to get pretty tired. Armory was then knocked off the rooftop, but was saved by Killswitch in time with a well time catch. Les, Mirage, and Slicer were tired as Killswitch and Armory. "Man, these guys got us good." Les said, sad for losing.

"Don't worry." Killswitch grunted before turning to the heroes once more. He was amused by their efforts, and how they manage to last longer than the other soldiers that tried to stop them, and had this to say. "To state now, we really went easy on you to test you mutants, and you did reasonably well. If you join our side, we can make a difference in this world, but if this is the path you choose to go on, well so be it. Later!"

Then suddenly the 5 mutants begin running through the alleyways just as they make an exit, but not before Armory fires a smoke bomb that got everyone coughing in smokes. It seems like they got out just in time. After the heroes were done coughing, they find that the Fatal Five were completely gone, out of site, everything. The heroes would want to go after them, but Wolverine stopped them. "Don't worry about them. We got bigger things to attend to now, but you guys did fine. I can see this being a good team with some training." Wolverine said, impressed by their performance on the field today. Some took this like a good thing like Sonia, but others like Kai, still think that the need to work a little bit more.

"Wow, it felt great. We just kicked some butt today!" Sonia said just as she shows off her powers once more and flies around as a fire.

"Don't get cocky, they might come back in a later day." Kai stated coldly just as he puts away his blade.

Bentley went inside the building and looked at all the carnage that the Fatal Five did in there. He then noticed the vault as empty and as he searched inside, he notices a very specific vault that had some sort of paper inside. Bentley looked at the paper and found some interesting things on it. "Interesting, it looks like this thing that the Fatal Five stole is some sort of experimental agent that can cause a mutant to lose his powers entirely. I need to look this up later." Bentley said to himself. Then the communicator then activates. "Guys, I think more people are coming, we need to get out of here. But I will say this to all of you. I was impressed, but you guys got a lot of learning to do." Helga said.

"Guess this celebration is cut short." Sonia muttered.

"Sadly it is." Wolverine said. As soon as Bentley got back outside, they all went back on the X-Jet and fly back to base.

/

**Later that night at the same place as last night the Fatal Five hang out**

"The most important thing is that you got the formula to me. I was hoping for the SWAT to be on my ass, but it seems I got the X-Men instead, and you got some kids with powers. Don't worry, at least the job is done." Rico stated with some amusement towards the Fatal Five, who were not happy with their lost today. They were mostly recovering from their injuries, but Killswitch was pretty cold, but he did accept the money.

"I was hoping for a better mission, but the job is done." Armory said, as she didn't cared about the fight at all. "With all this money, we can just retire easily."

"That's right, we are rich now baby." Les said, excited that now he has won the money.

"Still, I want to take on that team again." Killswitch stated coldly. "They are being controlled by those humans, and we want to break the chains of oppression."

"Yes. That ninja just pisses me off on so many levels." Slicer grunted just as he plays with his blades.

"Well it was a pleasure doing business with you, now enjoy the rest of your lives." Rico said, just as he now leaves the group to do their things and he now heads for the limo down the building and drives on out of there. Armory kept her site on him for a few more moments and then turns back to Killswitch.

"Okay, now what will we do now?" she asked.

"We begin by freeing the mutants from the human's control." Killswitch stated. "Just like our teacher told us."

"And what a teacher you have." Said by an unknown person who sounded like Magneto from the X-Men movies. Walking into the room now was none other than Magneto himself. The red cap, the helmet, the old look like Gandoff from the Lord of the Rings, he walked it to the room to the Fatal Five.

"What is this old freak doing here?" Les mocked.

"I respect him if I was you. He is the man who changed my life that one day. The one day that I broke us all out truly." Killswitch shouted to everyone. They all turn to Magneto at that very moment. Magneto looked at the Fatal Five with no fear, as he knows that they will be loyal, so he continues his speech.

"I did change your lives. I made you see the truth about humanity. They don't want to help you, they want to destroy you. They want to lock you up and find some way of taming you like a dodge. But I say that they should be the ones that are tamed. Those humans are the ones who wants to destroy their kind. So we must show them the error of their ways, and bring them to the truth. The age of man is over, and the age of the mutant will begin very soon. Side by me Fatal Five, and together we shall conquer this world… starting with Los Angeles." Magneto said in his speech to the Fatal Five. Everyone of the members agree. "Continue your fight with the X-Men. Use the humans, including children… as the bait, and then… force them to bend to your will. Do this, and I promise you, your enemies shall fall. Now, you are convince to continue this war as I have a belief that you 5 mutants will succeed where my brotherhood has failed so many times; to finally show the humans and those mutants who try to defend them that their time on this planet is over. Together… we shall reign supreme!"

"Now that is what I call a motivational speech!" Les said, agreeing with his point.

"It's time those humans get canned and those who defend them." Mirage added.

"You got yourself a teammate now Magneto." Armory added.

"Count me in!" Slicer replied as well.

"Magneto, you have changed our lives for the better, and we will not fail you, that I swear." Killswitch said, bowing down with the Fatal Five before Magneto himself. Magneto smiles just as he says this. "Charles, your plan will fail, and our reign will begin."

/

A/N: That was intense. A crazy bank robbery, a battle, and now the Fatal Five are serving Magneto because of his teaching. This is going to get crazy. Now I got a new character from Jase Raven 13 coming on next chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.

Next Time: Introduction of Quake


	5. Introduction of Quake

X-Men Mutant Academy

Chapter 5: Introduction of Quake

A/N: Today in this chapter, I will be introducing a new member of the X-Men Mutant Academy team. This is a creation that was made by Jase Raven 13 and I hope you all enjoy him. I think we will all be seeing some of him soon. Say, I need to make more male members to the team.

Name: Caylen Micheals

Age: 12

Nickname: Quake

Appearance: short black hair, green eyes, yellow shirt with a red "C" on the middle, blue jeans, red cap, and brown athletic shoes. Wears a cross necklace too with a little gem on it.

Power: Earth manipulation(can make a rocky earth fist, earthquakes though not like Avalanche, make earth armor and earth spikes.

Origins: A young boy from Los Angles who came across his powers at 10 while on a trip to the mountains. He was then found by Charles Xavier to go to the Mutant Academy so he could learn to control his powers. Known to get into some form of mischief with Sonia, but gets along great with Chihiro. Normally gets into arguments with Bentley and Helga and well known to skip class. He is however a major team player when joining the new X-Men.

A/N: Alright, with that taken care of, time to start the chapter.

/

**Los Angles Xavier Mutant Academy (one day after the X-Men vs Fatal Five Encounter) at 7:00 AM**

Right now, everyone is currently sleeping in their rooms right now, resting from an exhausting battle that the team had yesterday from the Fatal Five. While they won the fight, it was completely cut short when the full SWAT team arrived, and thankfully by orders from Helga, they got out of there before it gotten out of hand. Bentley did spend a good part of last night inspecting on that object that the Fatal Five taken. It was something called Serum-139, and rumors state that it can nullify the powers of any mutants for good and its destructive capabilities. He did the research with Helga, and at the same time became a close friend to her. After all, they are book worms, and they do take the job seriously, although Bentley was pretty shocked to find out of what it could be capable of. Still, everyone is asleep, although that sleep was about to be shaken to its core.

We go to both the girls and boys room, where suddenly the ground begins to shake around them like a miniature earthquake. This awakens every single student at the time of this earthquake, and everyone was panicking (well… except Kai who was in his room reading a book and not giving a care in the world to what the hell is going on around him as this is way beyond him.) as they all rush out of the building.

"What the hell is going on? Is it an earthquake?" Sonia gasped just as she runs out in the hall way for the door. Her sister Chihiro isn't too far behind.

"I think so." Chihiro replied.

"Man, first the Fatal Five, and then this! What else could go wrong?!"

"MY CONCENTRATION FOR MY DEVICE IS NOW RUINED….. HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO BUILD A NEW NANOBOT FIGHTER SUIT IN THIS CONDITION?!" Bentley panicked like hell just as his concentration from his project was now ruined. "Not to mention I only got 3 hours of sleep before another school day."

"Quit your whining, you will do just fine today!" Chantal smirked just as she runs for the door.

"I don't know why Kai would not notice this and come out like any sane would do." Jordan added as well just as he ran for the door.

They all reach the main entrance door to see that Koyuki has gotten there before everyone, and even has got herself a cereal bar as well. "What took you guys so long?" Koyuki smiled.

"Never mind that, let's just get out of the school just before…" Sonia shouted just as flames start to come out of her hands as if they were ready to fire a fireball at her.

"We just gotten a new arrival."

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped just as Koyuki told them. Apparently the earthquake could have something to do with the latest member that they have just gotten. When they opened the door, they see that Kari and Helga were there to greet the new member of the team. Of course they were on the ground as well when the earth rumble happened, but it looked like they were amused. The new kid was a 12 year old boy with short black hair, green eyes, yellow shirt with a red "C" on the middle, blue jeans, red cap, and brown athletic shoes. He was also wearing a cross necklace too with a little gem on it. He was having his hand on the ground for some reason thought, and when he lift the hand off the ground after Kari told him that "it was enough" the rumbling then stopped. Everyone was back in their balance then, and the boy then looked up to the new gang.

"Guys, sorry for the rude awakening that many of you have just endured, but I like for you to meet your newest member of the team. He is Caylen Michaels, but he also like being call Quake." Kari introduced him to the group just as he walked up to the group.

"Welcome, it is great to meet you guys. Kari already made my introduction so there is no need to drag it out any longer. What is all of your names?" Caylen asked.

"Well I am Jordan Mcclane, a.k.a. Wind Rider." Jordan introduced himself to Caylen just as he show off some of his wind powers, much to some of Caylen's amusement, but not to Chantal.

"Show-off. In case you might ask, I am Chantal Corningen… smarter… faster… stronger… and more badass than any member of this team. There is a reason I am called Super Solider." Chantal smirked just as if she was not amused of his power at all. "In honesty, the girls are superior than the boys."

"Want to prove that theory? Try this!" Caylen said amused just as she uses some Earthbending motion to make a rock ball that is as like a dodgeball appear and then he throws it at Chantal. Chantal then proves why she is the badass soldier to root for, and then she captures the ball with her bare hands.

"If that is the best you got, then you won't last long here. I can see you lasting longer than that turtle right there." Chantal smirked with a grin, and then she turns towards Bentley, who was imitated by that look in Chantal's eyes, it was like he saw a horror show.

"You always have to do that!" Bentley said annoyed and with a groan. "Hi there Caylen, nice to meet you. I am Bentley Sordson, and you might as well call me the "Brain" of the group. I know how to work with tech and even have some psych powers of my own, however what you just did was BEYOND CRUEL ON EVERY LEVEL! RUINING MY CONCENTRATION WITH THAT POWER IT WAS…. ARRGH!" he growled like an angry turtle just as he starts to boil, but then calms down when Alice came to comfort him with her tail.

"No need to get angry here, he just join the team, give him a chance." Alice smiled to calm him down before turning to Caylen. "It is nice to meet you Caylen, I am Alice Martin, but you can also call me Monster Gal for my abilities alone."

"Well it's good to meet you." Caylen smiled.

"I think you and I will get along great!" Sonia said excited just as she steps up to him. "I think you would make a good boyfriend for me. I am Sonia Lenton, the best fire mutant ever. Pyroness is what you shall call me my sugar." Sonia then gets all loved sick then on him, and Caylen can see that just as she fires a fire ball at him, but then Caylen shields himself with his earth powers.

"Oh brother!" Chihiro mumbled in annoyance. She then used her water powers to splash Sonia with some cold water and make her wet. Sonia then turns to her sister annoyed. "Sonia really cannot do every single thing herself. You see, she is cocky, arrogant, and just downright destructive." Chihiro stated.

"I will agree with you on that." Caylen replied.

Sonia then starts to flame up on Chihiro. "WHY YOU LITTLE?!

"Okay… okay…. Settle down guys." Kari said just as she goes to them group to calm them down. Surely this new team member was starting to get on the nerves of some people.

"This is going to be a nightmare." Helga thought to herself. She might have another Sonia/Chihiro/Koyuki on her way in the form of Caylen. There is pretty much a reason she sees Chantal, Kai, and Bentley as assets, and also possibly Jordan.

"Say Quake; that was a pretty wicked power you got right there. I am Koyuki, but you can call me Speed Ninja." Koyuki said just as she speeds her way to him and then all around him and the rest of the group. The speed on how she does her things and everything was wicked fast. She like did it in about 5 seconds. First to him and then back to the group, she is fast.

"Well that is pretty cool, how you manage to go fast an all." Caylen said, impressed with Koyuki's ability.

"Say, does anyone know where Kai is?" Jordan asked.

"I am here." Said by Kai who is on top of the building. Everyone turns to see him standing on the edge of the building. "You Caylen show promise, however from the look of your record files. You tend to skip classes and think you are a wise shot, however your overconfidence can destroy you if you are careless." He stated the truth, and Caylen then doesn't know how to react. "I am the Shadow Ninja in case you might ask."

"Finally, the silent ninja shows up to preach us how arrogant we all are." Chantal muttered with annoyance in her eyes. She isn't about to get lectured by some ninja on how to live a life, and apparently she is just inching for a fight.

"Say, if you are so right about everything, why not you badass prove that?" Chantal grunted at Kai, which brings his attention. Apparently this chick wants a fight, and now she is about to get one. He looks at Chantal coldly, knowing that this won't take long. He teleports down there with his shadow powers and catches her off surprise. Chantal tries to react with her staff attack, but Kai slashes it with his katana and then follows it up with a ninja style karate kick and knocks her out good.

Chantal was knock down, but she gets back up, but then Kai has his blade on her throat. Chantal was phased by this, but everyone looks fearful, but Kari isn't going to put up with it, and she looks at Kai sternly.

"Kai, I would stop if I was you!" Kari ordered.

Kai then did what he told, and put away his blade. He then reply this. "I apologize miss Kari Anderson, I was just proving a fact towards the group. Now if you excuse me all of you, I got a to book to read in peace." He stated, and then he manipulates the shadows once again and then he disappears. Everyone was in disbelief.

"What the heck was that?" Caylen asked, worried for Chantal and a bit fearful for his life.

"That right there is not only the best member of the team other than myself and the girls, but also one person you don't want to cross. Kai doesn't takes jokes lightly." Chantal admits to him. "If you fought against him, you won't last long. Just ask Bentley and the others."

"WATCH IT!" Bentley grunted at Chantal as he was annoyed of being picked on.

"It's true you weakling, you won't last long against him in training." Chantal admits to Bentley and to the group. "I last the longest."

"Well you just have to rub it in our faces." Jordan complained. "Seriously, why do you always rub it on our faces?"

"It's the truth!" Chantal confessed to them just as she gets back up and walks towards Jordan and then picks him up and throws him against the wall. "Get over it!" Chantal grunted. "Kari, in honesty I should be leading the group, not him!"

"ENOUGH! YOU OVER STEP YOUR BOUNDS!" Helga shouted, getting everyone off ground. "Chantal, it was already decided that Jordan would lead the team, now I respect that you have the capabilities to prove that you are better, but you must learn how to trust in each other. Now I got work to do, so I suggest you all get yourself training right with each other. Who knows, we might have another Fatal Five situation today? Also to tell you guys now, I have placed trackers on all of you last night, so you will be monitor so they will be no class-skipping. It will be reported to me and then you will have to deal with me. Think of me as the vice-principal of the school from here on out, so get training right now! ALL OF YOU!" Helga grunted angrily. "You already ruined a peaceful opening to our new student, but good that most of you tolerated him. Too bad everyone's problems had to get in the way of that."

Everyone then reported to class right then, all scared of Helga. Even Kari was surprised of how angry Helga was. This was supposed to be a peaceful opening, but as it turns out, it was a pretty bad opening. This group is not looking hopeful for Helga. "In case you need me Kari for anything, I will be back in the main room working on my research." Helga said, just before she walked in.

"_Man she is really taking this seriously. Perhaps her college experience and how she deals on the operations makes her one heck of a student-teacher. Still, I always worry that I never got to spend some time with her, so maybe I should today try to lighten her up a bit." Kari thought out just before she walked it. "To me, it was a fine opening, sure tensions among the group have flared, but it's just the beginning of this team, and I know they will pull through to the end. After all, we got the Fatal Five we got to look out for."_

Just as Kari walks back into the headquarters, we noticed some dark strange figure was hiding above the building. This person looks like a girl, and has tanned skin and her dark brown hair is tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon, the ends of the ribbon standing straight up. She wears a uniform, which is an all black sailor fuku with red trim. She also wears wrist guards on her forearms with bandages underneath. She has baggy white socks over brown dress shoes. She is sexy as hell with E-Cup breasts, etc. She also has a few weapons on her. She looks pretty upset of something, and just as Kari enters, she says this.

"_**I am coming for you Kai. You disgrace the ninja clan, and now I am here to take what is rightfully mine."**_

/

**A/N: Alright, another chapter done. Guess we have a potential new villain here. What are the Fatal Five about to do next? Will this new villain strike? Find out next time!**

**Next Time: A Pirate's Life for Me**


	6. A Pirate's Life For Me

Chapter 6: A Pirate's Life For Me

A/N: Okay, I just got an update from Quake, I am going to have to change his superhero name to Earthshaker or something since the original Quake, while fine with him using his name and stuff… it is going to cause an uneasy controversy if I did. I think Earthshaker will be a good name for him now. Today I am going to introduce a new villain, and you know what, I am going to introduce a new side character who will be a good character and friend to the heroes from time to time. He will be revealed in this pirate of a chapter today, and no wonder why they aren't many pirate villains these days. So let's get this show on the road. Of course Earthshaker is taken, but he was more than willing to share is name with Caylen, as his powers fit him perfectly.

/

**X-Men Danger Room (on the same day where Quake is introduced)**

We now go to the Danger Room, where in this room you train under dangerous missions and training battles that can mean the very difference between life and death in the battlefield. Its true people, and to all X-Men members out there… alive or dead, and currently in the room in the middle is Wolverine, who was excited for today's lesson, a lesson that he likes a lot.

"I think this training exercise is going to be a fun one. I promise you that. Have you ever imagined beating the crude out of someone you don't like, well guess what, today is that day to do that. You will each be fighting each other in a battle to improve your skills as a fighter." Wolverine said to his students. It's a great way to train the X-Men into becoming better fighters, when they are pitted against each other. Some students hate this exercise immensely, and others love it.

"Ah… this good be good. I know who I am beating up." Chantal smiled just as she looks evilly on Bentley, who now cowards in his shell. Wolverine took this as a bit of amusement.

"Come on you cowardly turtle, you got brains unlike her." Wolverine said with some encouragement, but still gruff. Bentley then comes out of hiding, feeling better.

"Well… that's true." Bentley replied.

"Ah, a good day for the good old training matches. You each will be facing each other in a battle to see where you need to work on your combat. Our first group of the day will be Earthshaker (I did change his name), Pyroness, and Water Maiden, a free for all." Wolverine announced. "Heck… I can see the girls also going for the guy." Wolverine then moves out of the way.

"Sorry ladies, but I plan on not losing today." Earthshaker said with a smirk.

"Well, I bet you cannot harm a girl at all." Sonia smiled just as she gets ready.

"Meh talk is cheap anyway. Actions are so much better." said Earthshaker as he got into a battle stance. Sonia then fires her fire ball at Quake. "Woah." Said Earthershaker who barely dodged the fireball. He then stomped his foot on the ground to make an earthquake. This gets Sonia and Chihiro on the ground a bit.

"Wow... no wonder why he was able to give us a big wake up call." Chihiro said. The two then get back up, ready to attack.

"Well don't worry; we will surely feel this now." Sonia said just as she turns herself into complete fire and charges towards him. (Her suit is fire-proof in case you ask.).

"You are not the only one who can make some armor." Said Earthshaker as his body was now covered in a rock like armor (looks like the earth armor in Dragon Age 2).

"Well I will join as well." Chihiro said just as she makes ice armor as well. Then the three charge at each other.

"Oh this is getting good." Bentley said just as he watches with popcorn in his hands.

"You know... you will be fighting me next." Chantal smirked.

"CRAP!" Bentley realized. This is going to be a day he is not going to like at all. Literally! Fighting Chantal is a thing he hoped would never happened. He could surely beat Koyuki despite her fast speed somehow, but Chantal who is a bad ass super-soldier, that is another story.

Then Earthshaker's fists take the form of sword like spikes and charges the sisters. "Uh-oh!" Sonia and Chihiro said in unison just as they charge at him, and then they were knocked back by his swords.

"Get a load of this too!" Yelled Earthshaker as he shot the spikes at them and turned his fists into rock hammers. "Man, he is good." Sonia said. "Yes he is." Chihiro replied. The girls were captured by the spikes as well, and he was now coming for them with the hammers, but Chihiro used tons of water to turn the rock and break it down for her and Sonia to escape and roll before he hit the wall.

"Pfft," gasped Earthshaker after he spat out a mouthful of water," Time for me to take this to the next level!" said by a more confident Earthshaker. He then jumped as high as he could and slammed his fist in the ground to cause an eruption of earth spikes all over the field.

Sonia and Chihiro use their water and fire powers to propel them up into the air. Sonia then fires a fireball at him. Earthshaker then envelops himself in an earth ball. "No fair! That was one of my best moves."

"Well it backfired this time." Chihiro said, just as she now turns herself into water, and a raging wave came into the room and grabbed the ball and threw it around. She does this for a few minutes "I'm gonna puke! Stop stop, I give!" Yelled Earthshaker in the earth ball. After a few more moments, Chihiro then turns back to normal and the ball drops.

"Guess girls are better than guys." Chihiro smiled just as she freezes Earthshaker a bit till he kinda wants a jacket, etc. Sonia then melts him seconds later, and got him really annoyed. "Now you just made my clothes wet." Earthshaker smirked. The sisters and everyone else, with the exception of Kai laughed.

"Not bad kid, you held your own against two tough girls." Wolverine smirked just as the sisters and Earthshaker gone back to dry out. "And not bad Sonia and Chihiro, it seems you are getting better with your powers every day."

"Don't sweat it, I am the best fire mutant ever." Sonia smiled again.

"Not!" Chihiro sighed annoyed.

"Well you weren't the best ice mutant ever today." Sonia smirked back.

"Alright… that's enough for now." Wolverine smiled just as they leave and join back with the gang. He then knew what to do next. "Alright, it's time for Bentley and Chantal to have their shot at the title."

"Ah... this is going to be fun, beating down a pipsqueak like you!" Chantal said confidently just as she gets ready to kick ass. This made Bentley go from being afraid… to very afraid. "Oh no." he said. "This isn't going to be good.

/

**Somewhere is Los Angeles… near the beach later in the day, around 12 AM**

We now go to the Los Angeles Beach, were the skies are shining like the sexy girls on the beach. The ocean is lovable as the beachgoers who go there to surf and does all sorts of fun stuff. It's a hot place for families to come to enjoy getting wet, and having tons of fun in the process as well. It's also a great place in Los Angeles in tourism, as it makes tons of money every year, and it's just a pure joy. Guess Hollywood isn't the only thing that grabs the attention of people, human or mutant; it's also a site to behold as well. Right now we go to the bridge that holds some attractions (like the one in GTA 5 with the roller coaster and stuff) and we see a restaurant that is currently full of people at this very moment. All talking on their phones or doing work with the free-Wifi provided while eating good old hamburgers, hot-dogs, chicken sandwiches, and other stuff. They are also some kids playing some arcade games nearby. The site was called Idaho BurgerGrill, and it seems to be the big place in town right now.

Right now we see a bling like person that have the appearance of Ice Cube. He is wearing tons of bling on him as if he won a lottery, wearing a football jersey and some blue jeans as well. He seems to be happy at the very moment as business is really smooth, and he is right now having a nice Ghost Burger (a hot burger) for testing. His mouth was surely burned from it, and then he has to go all the way up to the cookers.

"Hey guys… what did you put in that burger? I know you intended it to be hot… but it shouldn't be this hot." the person with the bling asked.

"Well it was exactly what you asked us to do. Jalapeno Peppers, lots of pepper… look we are doing are…" said by one cooker just as the bling man interrupts.

"Job… and I get that guys, but you got to know to people and your audience. That burger would get a lot of complaints like the damn mutant battle that occur at the L.A. bank just yesterday. I mean they are some good mutants out there, but most are just great potential gang busters. No wonder why L.A. is going through crap lately. For all I care the mutants would find a great crime area to cause crime in Detroit, Michigan. Man that city is awful!" he muttered to himself and to the group.

"I know. It be a great dumping place for mutants anyway, well… bad mutants. I can see Magneto being there." Replied a cooker, and this makes Idaho smile in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAH… that was classic. Magneto… Brotherhood of Evil Mutants… Detroit, Michigan…. They would make a good couple." He laughed out as he thought it was so funny. Then the other people started to laugh at that very comment before suddenly someone starts going on fire accidently and had to get them unburned by grabbing some sprayer and spray water on the fire. (his hands were on fire).

"Next time dude…." Idaho stated just as he comes to the guy who was on fire. "I be care playing with fire, you might just get your ass burned.

"Sorry Idaho. Was just trying to impress, plus… it was just so funny." Said the cooker as he now cooks another burger for an owner

"I know… I never doubt any of you. I will admit I like the burger, just not the heat." Idaho smiled just as he now goes outside to look at the beach view. "Keep working y'all… we got a lot of customers today to…"

Just as he was about to finish that line, we then see one of the buildings blow up in a smoke of flames. Anyone in that area was now screaming and running for their lives just as they are now gunshots are now starting to go down as well. Suddenly we see some sort of a pirate ship coming by the docks, with all the usual stuff of a pirate ship, and then coming from the docks (where it anchors and stuff) are tons of pirates (with guns) starts coming out of the ship and starts heading into all the stores, basically taking everything they can for value. Idaho then ran back inside to the building to see that the pirates have taken everyone hostage, and that even the workers are ducking as well.

"Yarr… get ye ass down right now… or it's the docks for you!" the pirate said in a pirate like accent just as he holds a gun up to him. "Okay… I am getting down." He said. The pirate then breaks into the cash register and then suddenly they take all the cash from the machines. This is unexpected, pirates robbing places and stealing money, well that makes for one crazy day. Sooner or later, they are police and swats teams heading to the beach, and then a massive shoot out starts.

"We are going to need a miracle to get out of this one… and I am hoping that it ain't bad mutants." He muttered to himself.

/

**Main Control Room (several minutes before the pirate attack)**

Helga was currently right now just looking up more onto that stuff that Bentley found from the other day. She was looking on the data and on the internet on Serum-139. Bentley told her from the other day that it has the ability to neutralize a mutant's ability all together, and this case has really interest her for some time. In fact, that was the thing she was doing all day up to this point at this could be a serious case because now it has fallen into the wrong hands. Yesterday's attack was a set up since the Fatal Five got for what they came for, and who know how this can come along. Just as she continues to work on her thing, her mother came in as well.

"Hey… I understand your concern for the team, but… you know… you really should cut them some slack." Kari said with honesty in her words just as she comes to see her daughter. Helga then turns her attention to her mother after she said those words. Perhaps it was something that Helga said to the group earlier that she is tired of the team's sort of crappy performance. Maybe she has yet to adjust to them other than a selected few like Kai for his performance. Whatever it is, Helga is still not amused.

"Why should I? What happened yesterday was something I didn't wanted to happen. Rico got the thing he needed from the Fatal Five, and now who knows what will happened. We were too late to stop them." Helga smirked just as she got off the chair and walk towards her.

"Yes I understand we failed yesterday on the objective, and I understand you are busy with your stuff, but I am really serious but what I am saying. You really need to cut them some slack. We got a new member today, plus the group did save the people and beat the Fatal Five yesterday." Kari mentioned to her, although Helga just shuns it out, making Kari a bit upset. "Look, I know you expected a good team, but you should cut them some slack every once in a while, after all… they did do some good, and right now I don't think you see it."

"I know mom, you don't have to remind me of that every time. It's just…"

"I understand. You aren't adjusted to it yet." Kari then replied. Helga then starts to think for a moment. Maybe the team did do good in that performance after all, and they did stop the Fatal Five that time. Perhaps the safety of the people is the greatest thing that they could hope for.

"I also want to admit… that… I had a talk with Xaiver a few days ago, and you seem to be really reserved. You know, ever since you took this job, and with the great IQ and all… you seemed to be alone all the time, but I just want to say… I just want to spend some time with you. Sometimes I feel that my only daughter is drifting away from me, and I don't know what I am doing wrong. Please… give me and the team a chance. After all, we are doing everything we can to keep the ones that we love safe from harm." Kari told her, pleading her for a chance to make it up to Helga. Helga then smiled.

"Yes, I think you are right." Helga said, but just as she said those words, the alarm then goes off. Helga quickly checks the emergency cameras, and sees that there is something going on at the beach. Helga watches the footage to see the cops battling some pirates who are robbing the docks at the beach. "It looks like the lessons those kids are learning is about to be interrupted. We got a new situation on our hands." Helga said just as she gets on the intercom. "Attention team, we got a new emergency, report to the main control room for details and new assignment."

"With this team, I think this man I been tracking for a while will go down fast." Kari smiled.

"I think so too thinking about them now." Helga smiled.

The group then shows up in the room to hear the new details of the new threat that they are facing. With the exception of Kai, everyone was displeased to be brought here at a time like this. Sonia and Koyuki especially, but Helga comes and gives a hand wave to tell them to list for a few moment. "I am sorry that your lesson plans had to be interrupted, but we have a new threat and situation that I must share you all about." Kari assured the team.

"Oh great, one day after the Fatal Five, we now got terrorists, well sign me up." Chantal muttered, as she was not happy to be brought out of their lesson plans.

"I was seriously playing a great game of Splatterhouse when I got the alarm. I was seriously starting to enjoy ripping the spines out of the victims that the killer…" Sonia said angrily just as Chihiro interrupts.

"You know you shouldn't be playing a game like that." Chihiro smirked.

"I know, but they have it here. Geez! Heck… even Quake enjoys it a lot." Sonia added.

"Well we get to arguing later. But the new threat I want to show you is Captain Blackheart. Take a quick look on the files to see what I am talking about." Kari said just as she hands out the file reports of this new threat.

/

Name: Sir Edward Blackheart

Nickname: Captain Blackheart

Age: 67 years old

Hair color: greyish long scatter hair

Appearance: He looks alot like Tommy Lee Jones, but he often wears a robot like suit just like the one in the Lego Movie, (the pirate robot)

Superpower: None, but he is great with weapons in his robot suit, expert swordfighting, etc

Personality: Greedy, sarcastic, jokes alot in battle, mocks others, etc...

Origin Story: This man was raised by a group of pirates out in the Sea, and he often works with them and is a fine soldier on the crew. He worked his way up to becoming the leader of the Blackheart ship. Ever since he was a great captain leader, plotting attacks accordingly, and ensuring that the job goes out well. His one job resulted in him becoming the Captain Blackheart robot pirate captain. They stole some robotic tech suit from a high security research facility in Ohio, and Sir Edward Blackheart then reprogram the suit and rebuilt it and he merged with it to become the captain he is today. He only got one goal in life, get rich and live a rich life in the fastest way possible.

/

"I have seen enough." Kai said, before he then disappears into the shadows, catching everyone off by surprise.

"I guess Kai is heading to the beach right now without us. Man he doesn't enjoy us at all." Jordan remarked.

"No wonder." Koyuki added.

"This man shouldn't be too hard to take down, after all… my size and strength should do him in." Alice said, knowing that her monster gal powers will surely help against this man.

"That's it… you got to be kidding me. Get rich by crime… that is too familiar… what if trying to steal something big or something, we got this one." Bentley said confidently, just as he gets ready for battle. He seems to be in good shape at the moment, even though he was beaten up by Chantal earlier, he looks upset still when he looks at her, but he is alright.

"Oh yeah… this should be a piece of cake." Sonia smiled just as she flames up, and just now Earthshaker turns into his armor. "I agree. Let's take him down together; I think you and I get along great."

"Oh boy." Chihiro sighed as this could get chaotic.

"Both me and Helga will come to assist. Let's get to the beach and stop Captain Blackheart."

/

**Back on the Beach**

The police force was now having a big shootout with the pirates who have invaded the shops and robbed like thousands of dollars from the stores and restaurants, and in front of the pirates is a Metal Beard (look up this character from the Lego Movie) like robot suit with the weapons and everything firing at the police cars, blowing them up and pushing them back. He isn't big, more like super soldier big, but still it packs plenty of firepower punch. This was Captain Blackheart alright, and he seems to be enjoying the chaos that he is causing, and is also spitting out many pirate saying as well.

"You will never take me money that ye stole for ye crew. (Note: I am not a pro at pirate talk sadly so bear with me.) " he mocked just as she shoots his machine funs from his robotic hands at the police force, forcing them to retreat. Just as the Captain Blackheart continues his chaos, a earth spike was fired from somewhere and hits the robot, causing him to lose control and fall to the ground. "Now what in the Sam Hill is that?"

"That would be me!" said by someone from the rooftop of Idaho BurgerGrill. It was an earth door in armor, and falling before is Pyroness and the rest of the group. "In fact, better yet… it's us… the X-Men Mutant Academy!" Pyroness added just as she fires a fireball at the robot, who then dodges out of the way and stands back up. He looks amused. "And I am Pyroness!"

"Earthshaker!" the boy in the armor also respond.

"I ain't no pirate, but that is one impressive piece of tech I can see right there." Bentley said just as he jetpacks down to the ground with the others falling along.

"Hahaha my years of plundering helped me to create me masterpiece! Methinks though yours will be worth taking for my personal collection. The thing is why ye kiddies are here? Who in blazes are ye?" Asked the pirate leader stroking his beard.

"We are here to stop you!" Sonia said just as she starts to go ablaze.

"After all, it's not everyday we get to kick a pirate's ass." Chantal added just as she goes for a kick and knocks the robot down a few notches again, but gets back up to swing a sword, but Chantal dodges with her aerobic moves just before the attack hits.

"In case you might ask. I am the Super Soldier." Chantal said.

"And I am the Wind Rider." Jordan added.

"Call me Speed Ninja." Koyuki said as well just as she goes in fast and gives a few punch and kicks on him. Following that is some water as well. "Water Maiden!" Chihiro adding as well. Then suddenly Alice grew to the robot's size and gives it a good tail swipe and send it back a few blocks, right near Idaho, who then screamed in terror and anger. "HEY…. WATCH WHERE YOU ARE AIMING KIDS!" "In case you might ask Captain Blackheart, I am Monster Gal!"

"And don't forget Bentley… a.k.a. the Brains!" he said just as he fires his plasma blasters at him, knocking him back further.

"Kai isn't with us, but he is known as the Shadow Ninja, but we here to stop you Captain Blackheart… we are the X-Men Mutant Academy!" the kids said in unison.

"Ah so ye be a lil Mutant Academy. Pardon me if I'm not impressed by a bunch of little brats getting into me business. But since ye was so kind to tell me yer names, then it be my turn. I am the terror of the 7 Seas, menace to all, and the illustrious pirate king Captain Blackheart!" Captain Blackheart said just as he got back up and was ready for more.

"More like Captain Lameheart. Plus we know that already, we read your report!" Chantal mocked with a laugh as she isn't impressed.

"Your beard is about as impressive as your accent, and that is awful." Koyuki laughed as well.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind crushing the pirates." Monster Gal smiled just as she grew a little bit bigger.

"I would not laugh if I was you." Jordan stated just as he notices that Captain Blackheart is starting to get a little offended.

"Coming from weak lil kids who have no business on the battle field. I will make ye my personal wenches by the end of the day. Ye should listen to your adult in spandex over there. Methinks he be the smart one so buzz off." Said Captain Blackheart in a bored voice.

"Like we would listen to you!" Pyroness said, then she fires a fireball at him, but it was all in vain as the captain pulled out a cybernetic flintlock and shot an ice blast.

"Nice try Matchstick, but good ol' Blackheart always in one step ahead. Maybe you all should play dead after all harharhar!" Cackled Captain Blackheart as he pulled out another of his flintlocks.

"Well try this!" Water Maiden said just as she fires an ice blast towards him. Again it was shot down but by a fire builder from the other flintlock.

"You must be the Wet Princess, must wet the bed all the time. I will be sending ye next to Davey Jones Locker."

"Well try both then!" Pyroness and Water Maiden shouts just as they both fire their attacks at the same time. This time the shots hit there mark as it pushed the pirate back, but he seemed to shrug it off.

"If that be yer best then I guess play time is over," said the captain, "Boys tear them all apart ye filthy scallywags!" Yelled Blackheart! However, his men weren't there at all. He then turns around to see all the pirates all were beaten down somehow. Not killed, but beaten down somehow.

"WHAT?!" My team… what have you?" Yelled by Blackheart once more before suddenly his robotic legs were sliced off by something fast, and it puts him on the ground once more. Now he is wondering what the hell brought him to the ground. "What the hell? Who did that?!"

"It was me." Someone said. Standing on the Idaho BurgerGrill was none other than the Shadow Ninja himself Kai. He looks sternly at Captain Blackheart. "You fought with dishonor, and that is shameful. Your overconfidence lead to your defeat."

"What a way to ditch on us!" Earthshaker said just as he punches the ground and cause a earth spike to come under Captain Blackheart's damage armor and then Wind Rider then fires his wind attacks to fly the Captain and his ship all the way back into sea. "I shall get you again X-Men!" Captain Blackheart shouted out just as he was blown onto his ship and his ship was blown away. Also Water Maiden added to it by causing a big wave to follow it as well.

"What you call ditching… I call helping out the public with their problems." Shadow Ninja said.

"Well how in the hell does that…. WHAT THE HELL?... You mutant kids (10 to 18 year olds) beating a notorious criminal that has been riding our seas for awhile, and this city… you actually save the people from the bank robbery yesterday. I just… while it is ridiculous… it was so awesome man!" Idaho said happy and also at first mad, but was just wowed that the mutant team just saved his business, and the people there. "I just got to know your secret identity. The police is cleaning up, and all the people have left the area during the fight."

"Uh… we are not inclined…" The Wind Rider admitted with some honesty just as he got nervous.

"Don't worry guys. I have a feeling we can trust him." said by someone from behind the group, who turns around to see that both Kari and Helga have come. Kari is the one who spoke that line, and she looked happy that the heroes accomplish the fight. "I did hope to have him caught and sent to prison, but… I guess with the method you guys came up. He probably won't be causing trouble anytime soon."

"That's nice to hear, but who is going to pay for the damages?" Idaho asked. "Oh, I am Idaho BTW."

/

**Epilogue**

**Kari's POV**

**It was surely a good fun time that the gang pulling off another victory, but not only that, but we also made a really good friend as well. We shared Idaho our secret about the students and how they are being trained by the X-Men. Don't worry; Professor Xaiver was alright as long as I was able to get him to agree to keep this all a secret from everyone else. He agreed to keep it a secret, but also he even agreed to let the X-Men use his restaurant as another hideout as well. Helga is currently in the process of making it, and she was happy for the first time in awhile. Maybe she is starting to lighten up to the group a little bit. After all, it's would be good for her to make some friends among the team. Bentley also helped out as well and really became close friends with Idaho as well. Sonia even tried out the Ghost Burger, and surprisingly enough… Sonia didn't got burn. Sadly, everyone else (except Kai who went with a salad) got a burnt mouth for awhile. Say… I think this team is starting to look bright.**

**/**

**A/N: That was a good one. Both me and Jase Raven 13 did an RP on the earlier fight and the Blackheart one, so credit goes to him as well for assisting the chapter. Remember to check out his other stories as well, and my Yugioh story as well. See you next time.**

**Next Time: Good Deeds**

**/**

**Also here is a character bio to Idaho.**

**Name: Idaho McLen**

**Nickname: Doesn't have one**

**Age: 45**

**Hair color: Black**

**Appearance: He is a bling like person and has the appearance of Ice Cube, but he tends to wear tons of bling on him that he got from a lottery, but also wears some basic clothes. To be honest, he works as a fast food owner, so you can expect him to see him wearing some fast food company stuff.**

**Superpower: None, although he is a good driver and a engineer.**

**Personality: He is a good natured person, and a really good friend with the X-Men Mutant Academy team. He deep down cares for their well-being, and while he can be a hardass at times with his clients and workers, he is deep down a good person. He is known of being a rich person thanks to a lottery, but he uses his money wisely and invests in a business. They will be more to this character, but he will be a series regular.**

**Other info: He is big in DJ and rap music.**

**Origin Story: Idaho used to grow up just as a street punk when he was young. He got into plenty of trouble in his youth, and eventually served sometime in the Los Angeles prison. He then came out of prison as a change man. Thankfully he finished high school before he went to prison. He dreamed of opening a burger joint known as Idaho BurgerGrill. We he got that dream when he played the lottery and won, and now it's a big place to eat near the beach of Los Angeles. (this happened when he was 28). Not much is known about his past at all, but he likes bringing in good cash, and his food is really good from what many people say. Soon… he is about to make some unexpected friends that will change his life forever.**


	7. An Unexpected Trip

Chapter 7: A Unexpected Trip (Changing the title from Good Deeds to This Now, although Good Deeds will be seen in it)

A/N: Alright, you all got a good introduction to Idaho, and got to see the heroes go against a new foe known as Captain Blackheart. I might end up using Jack Sparrow's accent for him, but that's not the case in this chapter, I mean, we got a new situation that the heroes will be dealing with in this chapter. And you will all have to read it to figure it out yourself, literally, as I ain't telling you at all. If anyone's got any questions for me, please tell me and I will answer them. I am open to suggestions. Plus for now until my friend Jase Raven 13 gets a GTA chapter and a special arc that he is doing for Yugioh that involves Sartorius, this is the story I shall focus on for now. Also, check out his Cards of Destiny story, the Godzilla Legacy, WWE: Tale of Malice, The Hounds &amp; The Buzzards, Hellsing: The Blood That Binds, and Kingdom Hearts Origins: The Keyblade War. Also remember to check out my Yugioh GX story and GTA: The Score of All Scores. Now before I start this chapter, I am going to give you an update on looks of these characters now. I already explained the looks of both of Kai and Chantal. Jordan's costume is like that of a white Mystic Force Power Ranger since its wind, but without the helmet. Imagine a combination of Elsa's costume look from Frozen and the Power Ranger thing for Chihiro, and the same thing for Sonia but red since she is fire. Bentley will have some sort of a robotic version of himself that is a size of a human, and it gives him fighter capabilities. For Monster Gal, a gold bodysuit with scales painted on so that she looks something like a dragon and menacing at that. Koyuki will have a mix of a ninja and The Flash costume, but green with lightning bolts in the paint. Okay, without further ado, time to get this chapter started.

Note: This might be a two-parter, so bear with me here.

/

**Friday Night at the X-Men Mansion**

"Ah… classes are all over for the weekend, now we can enjoy a good old relax weekend of fun." Sonia smiled just as they are all in the Entertainment room, with the exception of Chihiro, Bentley, and Kai for some good reasons. You see, Sonia chosen a horror film for the group to watch, and Chihiro disapproves of Sonia's violent video games and now horror flicks that are bloody and violent. Bentley is working with Helga at the moment at the Idaho BurgerJoint to make their new base of operations. Kai well, he got better things to do, like read a book and practice his ninja skills at the Danger Room, which he was doing. All the other X-Men members like Wolverine and stuff are back at New York helping out Professor Xaiver with Kari to watch the place. She sees everything is going well at the moment, and the group is watching the horror film. She smiles just as she passes by.

"Oh I love this movie all the time. The Los Angeles Hook Murders 3, Blood Spills at Midnight!" Sonia said just as she watches some random victim's heart being ripped right off by the hook that scares the pants off everyone except Sonia and Chantal. Alice was especially scared, and even hides behind the couch just as the heart scene occurs.

"Well, I thought it was alright. It was more funny than scary." Chantal smirked. "I could kick that murder's ass any day, as much as I can kick Jordan's ass." She then turns to Jordan.

"AH!" Jordan screamed just as he hid behind the couch upon Chantal saying what she just said. He was totally offended by that fact that Chantal called him off big time on it, and was very upset. Heck, so upset that he even threw her into the air with his wind attack and onto the ring. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! THIS IS THE SCARIEST HORROR MOVIE I SAW IN YEARS!"

"Don't blame me, Sonia picked it." Chantal brought up just as she walks back over there to the couch.

"Man… Sonia, you are one messed up girl. No wonder why Chihiro disapproves of you playing violent video games and movies." Jordan replied to Sonia. "I really want to watch something else, something that everyone can enjoy for all ages."

"Why? Are you chicken to see this movie?" Sonia laughed out loud as she continues to make fun out of Jordan with Chantal, then she goes back to seeing the movie and sees the girl getting into her bikini and then the dude with the murderous hook with a head attach to it comes in for the kill. "Oh I love this upcoming park."

The girl in the movie screams in terror just as she sees the boyfriend's head on the hook, and then the dude unhooks the man and throws his severed head at the girlfriend, and then she screams in terror and runs from the killer, only to be grabbed and then he impales her with the hook in her heart, but then really pulls hard and decapitates a part of the girl herself.

"Hahahahahaha!" Sonia laughs just as she watches the violent death scene that is gory and shocking everyone else except Chantal once more. Heck, even Chantal laughs as well.

"Well someone turn this movie off, as I am scared!" Alice screamed in horror.

"Yeah… big time, I am starting to fear who will be dying next!" Koyuki said just as she runs around superfast.

"I don't want to look." Caylen added just as he coves himself in a ball.

Sonia just laughs with Chantal as everyone is acting like chickens on this movie. Man Sonia knows how to stir up trouble, and she does this very well with this movie. But we all wonder why her parents would give her such approval to watch them. Was it a prior experience? Were their parents carefree on the matter? But we can see why Sonia has her destructive fun temper she can use. Chihiro always hates this, and wonders that at the same time. Chihiro is more calm and respectful, but Sonia is the complete opposite. "Say, if only Chihiro were here to enjoy this movie."

"Say, since we were doing well this week. We are all going to get to go somewhere of the highest ranking student's choice. I hope it is me. I would love to go to a theme park and go on some rollercoaster rides." Sonia said.

"That would be pretty good. But I would like to go to this weekend's football game." Jordan suggested just as he hides from the horror movie scene.

"Or this weekend's MMA fight?" Chantal smirked. "See some real action."

"I think we would all 3 like the theme-park option the best." Alice, Koyuki, and Caylen said as they all agreed on something. A theme-park option is great, and Chantal and even Jordan sort of likes it as well.

"I can see the appeal of a theme-park." Jordan said.

"I can as well. I can for sure test my strength and win a prize." Chantal added as well. "I bet one of us did great this week, so the winner gets to pick. I bet I have this in the bag."

/

**Danger Room**

Kai is right now training in the room with concentration as he sits still on a water pillar that is underneath him without getting wet at all. Wonder where the water is coming from? You see, Chihiro is actually in this room with Kai to train. Chihiro wanted to train her powers and also learn to concentrate like Kai is. Chihiro couldn't stand to be in the other room with Sonia watching a horror flick with the others, knowing that she shouldn't be. At least Chihiro knows her age well, unlike Sonia, so she restricts herself to those age areas.

"That's good Chihiro. Keep your mind clear and focus it. You are getting better control of your powers." Kai said just as Chihiro sits in the very same way that he is doing. She wants to get better control of her powers, and right now she seems to be doing very well at the moment. Then suddenly, someone comes in, and Chihiro lowers herself and Kai down to see that person. It is Kari herself, and she is feeling quite good right now.

"Say, it seems you two are training right now in the Danger Room to get better control of your powers. It is very essential that you train here in your free-time to get better control of it." Kari said to them.

"Yes, and Chihiro is doing very well." Kai replied, looking at Chihiro, impressed with her performance. "Her mind is clear, her attitude is strong, and she is very calm."

"That's good." Chihiro replied. "Thanks for the compliment."

Kai has a bit of a smile for her, and then turns back to Kari for the moment with Chihiro. "Say, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to let you know that the winner of the performance of opening week is you. I promised everyone just as we start that the person who does their task the most effectively, and shows excellence in the heat of battle would earn the right to pick where they are going this weekend." Kari said to them. "Expenses are all covered by us."

"That is great. Kai, you won. You get to choose where we are going. I can tell that everyone wants to go somewhere fun. Like a theme park, or a football game, or even an MMA fight. But I feel we should go somewhere with purpose." Chihiro replied, but then she brings out some sort of a brochure. "This is what I would have picked if I have won."

"I see you would have made an excellent choice. To me, these trips should be educational, and like you said, have a purpose. Yellowstone National Park, it is far away's from our location, however… it is educational, and has a purpose. Protecting our nature preserves is something that not only you are interested in. I will admit I am interested as well." Kai replied, admitting that nature is one of his interests.

"To me, it is the best suggestion for an actual trip, and I thought museums are great, so, is this what you want to do?" Kari asked.

"Yes Kari." Kai replied. "Besides, these trips are supposed to be educational, which can also be fun for others as well."

"I agree with his point." Chihiro added as well.

"Very well, I will make the arrangements." Kari replied just as she leaves the room. "Carry on." She said, and then a few moments later, she has left the room to start making the arrangement for their trip to Yellowstone Park. Chihiro then got back to training with Kai to further develop her powers as a mutant. Chihiro is surely going to be getting back at Sonia this week, and thankfully Kai helped her with that plot.

/

**Kari's POV**

**It has been a good week for the X-Men Mutant Academy. Not only those lessons were going mostly well, but we have taken on the Fatal Five and took them down. Even though they escaped, they are sure to come back later. Also, Captain Blackheart is surely not going to cause any trouble for the time being after what we did to him. I feel that I have made a good team. I feel Jordan has all the right leadership qualities and potential that is waiting to be seen. Kai is secretive, but trustworthy. Chantal surely has a mood for her power. Chihiro is cool, calm, and collective. Sonia is the opposite of Chihiro, as she is brash, loves chaos, and thinks first and ask questions later. Bentley knows the smarts, and is really good with tech. Koyuki is a bit of a pain to deal with at times, but can be a good person. Alice is a nice and sweet girl, but make her mad and it will be the last thing you will see. Quake… well, even though he skips classes, he is a trustworthy ally and in the heat of battle, he proves himself.**

**The thing that makes me happy is that Helga is nice enough to come on this trip after finishing the new base in Idaho's BurgerJoint. Helga though it was a great idea, and the fact that trips are supposed to be educational is great. I can tell she disliked the other options that the others suggested. Especially the theme park one, as she thought Kai and Chihiro's choice was a great idea. Also, she started to warm up to the other members, and perhaps her and I spending some time together with the team could help us develop or relationship more, as I really want to do with her. Well, tomorrow, there is about to be an unexpected surprise for several of these folks thanks to the choice that Chihiro and others made.**

/

**In the X-Jet heading to Yellowstone National Park (around the noon time)**

Right now, the gang is anxious to know where they are heading. They all got the news from Kari this morning that Kai has picked the place that they are going to go for the weekend, and that they are returning Monday. Everyone at the time packed their things, and they are currently taking the X-Jet to this unknown location. Much of the group wants to know where they are heading, and currently Helga is flying the X-Jet with Kari to their destination that they are not telling. This pretty much has the gang guessing now.

"I am really hoping that it is some great theme-park. It would be so cruel if Kai picked something else? After a long week of lessons, battles, and all that sort of stuff, I am ready to unwind and have some fun." Sonia said, as she is twitching a lot for something fun to do. She is hoping its some theme-park as she wants to have fun.

"I am sure it's the best one out there." Jordan told her, to ensure that she won't be disappointed, and to give her some hope. "I have no clue where we are going as well."

"Well both me and Kai does, and I can tell you right now. You are in for a major surprise." Chihiro added with a smile, just as she focuses her energy on creating some water, and was also reading some sort of eco brochure.

"Well it better be a theme-park, otherwise I am burning you up like bacon." Sonia smirked just as she puts on her flames.

"Don't worry. Kai picked something great for all of us." Chihiro smiled to her again just as she looks at her brochure.

"I am so upset that I didn't win. Now there is a great guarantee that there will be no fight at all." Chantal sighed in disappointment.

"Well cheer up guys, I am sure what Kai pick will be good for all of us." Alice said with a smile, trying to cheer the gang up a bit for the choice that Kai has picked for everyone. She is wondering what the place could be as well. After all, everyone is clueless today. Kai is a good secretive person, so getting answers out of him is hard.

"I bet the place you picked isn't fun at all." Caylen said, perhaps ready to accept some disappointments has he got that feeling in him right now that the place Kai picked isn't fun at all. Noticing how Kai is serious in his objectives and everything, there is that good feeling.

"Don't worry. You will find out soon enough." Kai said to everyone.

"You keep saying that, just spill the beans, I been waiting to know this for awhile now." Koyuki said really impatiently just as she is really starting to get on the nerve now. She kinda wanted to speed around to show her annoyance, but since the plane is moving and they are still heading to their location, she cannot do that. Still, she wonders why Kai is so secretive.

Helga and Kari smiled at the group and Helga replied. "In just a few short moments, you are going to find out. To give you a hint, Kai picked a really good place."

"Well we are just going to have to find out in a moment." Bentley said just as he prepares several gadgets for this trip that they are going on. "I really hope its Las Vegas."

"Nope!" Helga smiled. "But we are here." The X-Jet landed at its destination and then the landing hatch opens for the heroes to walk out with their supplies. The very moment that the heroes walked outside to where they see the actual location that they have landed, they were in for the biggest shock yet.

"Oh my god….!" Sonia sighed as she isn't going to like this.

"This is incredible." Chantal also sighed as well.

"Why Kai… why?" Koyuki added as well.

"I didn't expect this." Bentley added along with the gang.

"This is absolutely stunning." Jordan saying just as he looks outside around him to see the very unexpected thing.

"I am for sure going to feel like a cast member of survivor now." Alice replied.

"Oh boy!" Caylen said.

They all looked around to see that they are in the middle of a huge forest, but also near a waterfall as well that was thunderous and loud. They also notice that the trees are pretty huge, and that they are some wildlife out here as well. Everyone was just stunned to look at its beauty, but also in the major disappointment that many are feeling right now. Especially Sonia, who really wanted to go to a theme-park, and this is going to drive her mad.

"WHAT… THE…. HECK?! KAI!" Sonia shouted in anger just as she starts to turn herself into flames entirely after she places her gear down. She fires a fireball at Kai, only for Chihiro to fire an ice projectile to freeze her fire ball. Chihiro comes out smiling, and this makes Sonia even more upset. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Kai and I had a talk last night over locations we can all go for the weekend. I was reading the eco brochure for Yellowstone National Park, and I was thinking we can all learn about nature and also go camping at the very same time." Chihiro told everyone just as she explains the trip.

"You are exactly right. You all think you were going to have fun riding rollercoasters rides, or watching football game. Well guess what, I have picked this place for two reasons. One, it is educational, and perhaps you guys can learn about wildlife here, and secondly… we also need to perverse it for the Earth to survive." Kai added as well coldly to the others, but gives a smile to Chihiro.

"Well I cannot believe you picked something like this Chihiro or suggested it." Caylen smirked a bit angrily as he was really disappointed. Chihiro wasn't moved and continue to smile. "I am a bit of a nature person, but I was totally expecting a good fun-filled trip, and this is what we get for all of our hard work, a camping trip/eco tour."

"And not just that, but we will also be helping out a group to preserve it as well later in this trip." Kari added as well just as she and Helga comes out of the X-Jet as well. This makes the gang with the exception of Kari, Helga, Chihiro, and Kai even more disappointed as well. They had to work a lot this week, and fight off 2 threats, and now they have to do even more work as well by helping preserve nature as well.

"Oh great… this is going to turn out into one bad trip. I am so upset." Sonia said just as she walks around for a bit, angered that there is no trip. Chihiro looks at her sister and grins. "You don't always get what you want."

"Well, let's just try to enjoy the trip. I at least brought some text that will make our time even more fun. I was keeping close eye on them with the camera systems that I can view on my iPhone. So you guys won't have to feel…" Bentley said just as he walks back into the X-Jet, and then suddenly the X-Jet closes its doors and leaves, right before Bentley can get inside to get his stuff. "WHAT?!"

"They will be no technology use on this trip. Going to get everyone out of their comfort zones for awhile." Helga said to everyone. "Let's all make use of what we can here. After all, I am getting out of my comfort zone as well."

"She's right. Let's all try to enjoy this trip as much as we can. After all, you don't always get what you want." Jordan states to everyone to prove Chihiro's point from earlier. Sonia then comes back, now calm as well.

"You were right. Maybe I should calm down and just try to enjoy the trip. You surely got me out of my comfort zone. I promise I won't blow up on this trip, unless someone really tips me over." Sonia states to everyone, now coming back after releasing her stress for a few moments and then coming back.

"I agree." Chantal smiled.

"I can live with that." Bentley replied as well.

"After all, this is an important trip." Alice smiled.

"I agree." Caylen agreed.

"See, that's the spirit I want us to have. Now let's get our base set up and ready, then later we will go out and observe some nature." Chihiro said, and then everyone got their supplies and starts to use it to make their tents and everything. However, unknown to them, there is someone watching them from a distance. It looks like a tribe person, and whoever it is, we don't know, but it looks at the gang sternly.

"Well, it looks like our guest has arrived. It's time to give them a proper introduction!" said by the unknown tribe person, before the person suddenly transforms in some sort of transformation into an animal and charges right at the group. Everyone catches the attention of the creature that turns out to be a big wolf, and Kai immediately responded by throwing a smoke bomb, getting the wolf dazed and confused. Then suddenly the others fire their attacks at him, and then the wolf was blown backwards against a wall. Then suddenly, the wolf transformed back into… a man, getting everyone in shock.

"What was that?" Sonia gasped at the moment the wolf attack happened.

"Someone attempting to destroy the trip, I am going to go take care of him." Chantal said just as he walks up to the man. He seems to look a lot like Merrick from Power Rangers Wild Force, although was not wearing a shirt, and was wearing a black sweat pants. He was also sported a tribe mask.

"Wait… I am sorry I attacked you guys. I thought you were one of them." The man said.

"What one of them?" Kai threatened just as he gets his blade up to his mouth.

"Wait…!" Chihiro shouted just as she walks towards the man. "I am sorry if we hurt you, but what do you mean?"

"Those who are trying to destroy Yellowstone National Park with their pollution and other means." He replied.

"Well we aren't here. We are just hear for an eco-tour, plus we are camping." Chihiro then explained to him.

"Oh… sorry guys. Say, who are you people?" he asked them.

"Well, we are the X-Men Mutant Academy." Chihiro smiled. "Who are you?"

"I am Eric Shakanka. I am a mutant just like you." Eric then said.

This catches everyone off guard. How will this trip change, we don't know, but everyone was caught off guard by this. A misunderstanding for sure, but… what else is there to know right now?

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: What an unexpected turn of events? Guess this Eco Tour is about to take an new turn. We now have a new character named Eric Shakanka, and I will make his bio later. Say, update, they will be a new villain coming soon, and it is in this plot line. Guess we will have to see more soon on this story to find out. Going to work on GTA for now, and after I get two chapters done for that, I am coming back to this one. Reminder, check out my other stories, and Jase Raven 13's classics as well. See you till next time. This trip is about to get interesting.**

**Next Time: Nature Defending**


	8. Nature Defending

**Chapter 8: Nature Defending**

**A/N: Alright, I figure it is best we start off the year of new chapters then with our good old X-Men team. Don't worry GTA fans, you shall get your chapter soon, but I figure X-Men will be the first chapter to be the updated. I will make a promise to do more chapters this year than I did last year, as last year was rough, plus with me getting a PS4 lately and all that stuff, and playing GTA 5 on the PS4, I figure I do something special for GTA when the time comes, but let's get X-Men out of the way.**

/

**That night at the heroes' camping site**

Right now, the heroes have already set up their camping grounds and are now around a fire that was placed on the open field by the heroes at a spot that wouldn't cause any problems. Heck, funny enough, Sonia isn't allowed to make the fire as Chihiro did it the old fashion way, getting some wood and then rubbing them together till they make a fire. They welcomed Eric Shakanka to their camping site for the night, and right now the gang is having some cooked chili that Kari prepared for them using the fire that was made by Chihiro. Everyone seems to be having a good time, and suddenly Eric was starting to warm up to the team a bit. He also got to know them as they prepare to camp for the night.

"Say, I must admit, this is the best thing I had in a while." Eric admitted just as he ate the chili that Kari made.

"Well I am happy that you are enjoying it so far. We apologize once more for the attack on you. You caught us off by surprise." Kari told him, just to ensure that everyone was on a good note with each other, and that no further harm would come to the land.

"I understand. Thought you were one of them." Eric replied back to them. This kinda brings everyone's interest. "I will explain a bit on the "them" part. You see, back when I was young, I discovered I had mutant powers, that explains why I turned into that big wolf, but I also have other abilities as well. I am a mutant just like many of y'all here. You see, my father was an anti-mutant protester, and I was his son. I was tortured, abused, etc, and he even beat my mom as well for trying to help me. I can see why he abused me. I have powers. Then one night on my 13th birthday, my mom came in and told me to run as far from the place as possible from my father, as he was going to kill me and that is exactly what I did. I ran as fast as I can, and then I heard a gunshot. I knew my mom was dead, and I couldn't do anything about it. As I ran and ran and ran, I realized that with my powers, I knew I had to do something with my life then. I eventually came up on Yellowstone National Park, and that is where I lived ever since. I hunt out there to keep myself alive and in good shape. Heck, I fit in here a lot more than in any human city or anything. I ain't an animal just in case you think of me as one, been living here 12 years now."

"Well, I can feel sorry for you. I really do." Chihiro admitted that she felt sorry for him. You know, having an abusive parent can really make you feel weak on the inside, and it's hard for that to happen to a good man.

"Well, I too was abused by my parents as well, so you ain't the only one in that problem." Bentley added as well, roasting a marshmallow for a snack. He then takes one good smell out of it and then eats it. "Hmmm, that is delicious." Eric then smiles, enjoying the time that he has so far with the team.

"Say, what brings you guys to the park? Eco-tour, camping trip." Eric then tried to guest.

"Well, one part Eco-Tour, one part camping. You see, the X-Men Mutant Academy's best members got to pick which place they wanted to go to for the weekend. Kai let Chihiro pick where they wanted to go, and they chose this place. I even supported it." Kari told him.

"Well I can surely help you with the eco-tour thing. I can surely teach a thing or two about the wildlife here." Eric told him, thinking that maybe he might be good on teaching some things about the wildlife in the forest. "Perhaps you guys can go on the tour tomorrow perhaps we might learn a thing or two?"

"I like that thought." Chihiro smiled, starting to like Eric pretty good now. Sonia isn't very amused, but she can see the appeal in it.

"Fine, whatever, but I like the thought." Sonia then gave a smile then.

"I agree. After all, that's what we all came here to do anyway." Kari smiled, and then they all decided to enjoy the rest of the night talking good old stories of one another, with several learning a couple of interesting details about each other and a lot more details about Eric himself, and how he made it a life mission to protect the forest for the forestgoers like the gang at the moment, and also how he can relate with nature as a mutant who can turn himself into a wolf, but it remains to be see if there is more he can do, and if… what he can do. Some of the other members were actually starting to finally enjoy the tour a lot more that they did initially, and it seems Sonia is starting to lighten up a lot more now since she is finally enjoying the trip a bit. When it was time for everyone to sleep, everyone went to their sleeping grounds and slept, but little did they know that tomorrow surely going to be a lot more fun.

/

**The Next Morning**

Everyone is fast asleep at the very moment in their tents that is separated from the boys and girls, and with more girls sleeping, it was easy to see why. However for some reason, there were a lot of loud noises like machines that can cut that were being heard to one's ears. Somehow Chihiro was getting somewhat irritated, and it wasn't Sonia's snoring that was getting her awoke at all, it was something else. Chihiro started to wake up when the noise started to get louder and louder and then she walks outside to see they were some people with some saws and several vehicles cutting down trees and other stuff. Chihiro was horrified that they would be cutting the trees, so she begins to wake up the others. "Guys, wake up, they are some people cutting down the forest." Chihiro shouted, and this got everyone waking up, and looking at her.

"They are doing what?" Chantal said just as she jumped out of her sleeping bag with the others. Chihiro also went outside and got the guys, and they are now up as well, especially Eric. The guys then run out to confront the people who were cutting the trees down, and then suddenly they see a man who looks a lot like Michael De Santa from the Grand Theft Auto 5 game, and he is seemingly giving orders to his man to cut down the whole forest. They were doing it though, until Chihiro shouts "HEY… you there!"

The man turns to see some kids, teens, and adults and he angrily grunted "What is it you brats, I am trying to cut this forest down for my big mall complex? You guys shouldn't be here anyway!"

"You have no right to cut this forest down. It is a protective nature reserve!" Eric even replied as well.

"I don't have the right to cut the forest down, well everyone else like my workers are cutting down trees, get onto them." The man then mocked just as he points the fingers at the others. "I ain't doing a single thing about it."

"Well you are leading them anyway, and just in case you might ask, we aren't just normal brats. We are mutants!" Sonia then flared up and show him her fire powers, and this causes the man to hide behind one of the tractors that are trying to dig up dirt. "AH! Don't kill me!" he screamed as he hides like a coward. "I loathe mutants and everything that they stand for!"

"What?" Kari wondered.

"He's a coward hiding in the shadows, hoping he won't get seen. I was keeping my eye on them all night, and apparently you guys would find out." Kai then coldly states to the man just as he appears behind him, which causes him to scurry back out. "Who are you?"

"I am Dave De Lente. I am the CEO of the Lente corporation." He then said out before he goes to his knees. "Please don't kill me. I promise I will be a better man." Dave then begged for mercy.

"I know this guy. He is the CEO of the Lente corporation, a big mall complex company." Helga then realized just as he looks at him again. "He has been known for covering areas like open forests and spaces with mall complex and housing. Despises natures and mutants, even as far as he wants to rid of the world of it using his vehicles to cut down the forest, he also builds golf courses and expensive houses as well."

"So you have done this to other forests as well? What if some of them was a nature preserv?" Chihiro asked the man a bit angrily before Dave replied.

"My business is none of your business girly, and I ain't telling you on how I got the contract to cut down this forest for my expansive complexes, so I suggest you "mutants" get the hell out of here before I call secur…" Dave then replied, but then Eric grabs him in the chest.

"You best get your man of this land before I remove you personally." Rick then stated just as his eyes starts to turn gold as if he was about to turn into some sort of a creature. "Dad!"

Everyone then gasped as they heard a big shocking secret. Eric Shakanka's father is actually Dave De Lente. "Oh boy, that is just cold." Koyuki said, shocked of what she just heard.

"I can't believe it. You are the son of this man." Kari asked him.

"Yep, and sadly, he is the one who abused me and killed my mom, who truly cared for me. I was raised by animals out here at the forest who I can communicate with. I promise I would protect them, so I became a protector of the Yellowstone National Park." Eric revealed to everyone so they know what they are against now. "My dad of course was an anti-mutant protestor, a coward, and now he wants to cut down the forest for his own selfish desires."

"So… your dad actually killed your mom?" Jordan asked in shock and worried.

"Yes." Eric said sadly.

"Your mother was a ton load of shit anyway, I would have never had a mother who care for mutants scum like you." Dave muttered just as he struggles to say anything while being hold up by Eric. Then suddenly something was coming its way and the ground began to rumble a bit. "Also, something big is coming here right now that is surely going to get this forest destroyed for good."

"What is it?" Eric asked.

Suddenly the workers cleared the area just as a spider like robot with an upper half of a normal robot with saws and weapons for arms. "Meet my Spider Destroyer!" he said, and the robot then starts to cut down trees with the robotic arms like crazy. I mean they are laser saws, and one hit and they are sliced off completely. Dave De Lente then starts to laugh like a madman just as the Spider Destroyer comes closer and closer to the mutants. "It is also a good mutant killing machine as well." Dave added just as the robot fires a missile at Eric, who was forced to let go and duck to dodge the missile easily.

"Guys, you know what to do!" Kari told the gang. The heroes then go on to fight the robot, while Helga, Bentley, and Kari watched "Hey, there is not much I can do without my gear." Bentley told the two "I understand." Sonia and Chihiro begin to fire their element attacks at the robot, but somehow the robot produces a shield around it which blocks their attacks. The robot then tries to stomp the girls, but Caylen as Earthshaker goes into his armor and holds the leg of the robot that tries to crush Sonia and Chihiro. "Go girls! I got this!" Caylen said. The girls did what he asked them to do, and then Caylen then punches the leg of the robot and gets it to flip over for a few moments, but then it flips right back and then it kicks Caylen into a tree. Jordan then follows up with a hurricane attack by blowing right under the robot to get it into the air, but then the robot fired a missile at him and he was knocked out of his feet. Eric then tried out a new talent, and he turned into a big wolf and tried to bit one of its legs off, but was kicked right back to the wall. Chantal jumps and tries to use her strength and acrobatics to distract the robot, and Koyuki went with some ninja talent and quickly bind the robot with rope that is the size of the bot and it came to the ground. It was then followed up with Alice turning big in her monster form, and was able to use her tail and smash the robot to pieces with her feet while roaring.

"That was a little tougher than I thought." Koyuki admitted. (I am sorry the fight is sort, but I will promise better fights this year.) "I agree. And sadly someone didn't even help at all." Jordan then pointed figures at Kai, who doesn't looked amused.

"I shut the robot down while you guys were struggling to tie it up for Alice." Kai said. "You just didn't noticed it."

"Well what a way to suck out the fun of a fight." Sonia muttered in frustration, as Kai became a bit of a smart ass on that end.

"Well the good thing is that the robot is no more." Eric smiled. "I can tell Dave ran away like a coward. He probably won't be coming back anytime soon. Thanks for your help."

"Well thanks." Chihiro smiled. Chihiro then somehow began to use her water powers to clear out the fires around the area so that there is no wildfire in the area. Kari was pretty pleased with herself to see the team working together to take down an enemy together like the heroes they are. "I must say team, I was quite impressed by your performance."

"Well thanks Kari." Jordan replied to her.

"Well I must admit, this was actually quite of a good time after all. Too bad the tour got ruined thanks to those guys." Chihiro admitted sadly, as she wanted to learn about nature, and now with the forest somewhat damaged and with them being forced into a fight with the robot, and someone who really hates mutants, and also a coward as well. Well, this turned into one interesting weekend for sure for the entire gang.

"Well, maybe next time you guys decide to come back, perhaps I can actually give a tour. I also am the park ranger of the forest." Eric then told her and the group, as he feels he wants to make it up to the girl and the team, after the entire fight that pretty much cancelled an eco-tour at the end. Sonia and Jordan then came to Chihiro to cheer her up, and she smiled. "Thanks guys."

/

**Kari's POV**

**It was a completely unexpected end to a trip that started off good, but ended up turning into a bit of a disaster. Thankfully at the end, it turned out girl, and we were promised a tour if we come back, which I am sure we will end up coming back one day. Heck, not only it would be something I would like to do one day with Helga and all, but also it gives something we can do from time to time. We decided to help Eric clean up the forest of all of the worker's vehicles and help fix all the trees that were cut. We even planted some flowers to help out the area, so Chihiro is still very happy that the trip isn't a total lost at all. We then said goodbye to Eric and we left back for Los Angeles. Man was this trip a weird one I can admit, but still, it looks like teamwork conquers all.**

**The next day, the students went back to training, and then they went to Idaho later that day, and when the gang told him what happened, this is his reaction.**

"Are you really kidding me? If I was a student by any means or something, I would come to the amusement park honestly. You guys were to have some fun this weekend, and you ended up going to Yellowstone National Park, meant a mutant who can turn into a big bad wolf and some other things, then have to deal with a Spider Robot and a man who wants to destroy Yellowstone National Park for a mall. Well that is something fun. Man I wish I was out more often, so I can see the action." Idaho said to the group who was meeting him in the guy's new private headquarters. It has the briefing room in it, but also some games the team can play, some training equipment, and some fancy other stuff. "And I must admit the radio is beast!"

**(Right now the music that was being played is Parliament: Flashlight)**

"Yep! It was a bit of a weird story of what happened, but it was fun." Sonia smiled, just as she dances to the music and even tricks out by using her powers a bit.

"Man I am going to need to start working harder to get myself some living quarters like this. Minus the briefing stuff, but I can see this also being a garage as well, and all that other good stuff." Idaho also admits, and the guys agree with his style a bit. Helga then goes to the other end of the room to show something. "Say, I do hear that some of you got some driver licenses, so I figure you guys will like some vehicles." Helga even added as well, and then she goes to open the hanger door to reveal some big things to the guys. The reaction from many (other than Kai as he opted out) was a bit of a shocker, but a good one at that.

"Oh man, now this is cool!" Jordan said, just as he goes and looks at the new sweet ride he now has. It's a Dodge Charger like vehicle that is white like his costume, and he notice it even has a few cool features as well.

"Oh there are a lot of good things I did with it. I made its armor indestructible to many things, also added camouflage technology so you can easily get pass certain areas without being detected, also added some other features that you will have to discover yourself, and in case you are taking some friends… 6 beverage cup holders with adaptive size technology, so if some buy a big or small drink, it will adapt to the size and let the owner of the drink place it there." Helga explained to Jordan, and Jordan smiled. "Thanks, it was really thoughtful because I love Dodge Chargers." Jordan said.

"Then why not give the training course a shot with it?" Helga said. "I will." Jordan replied. Jordan takes the keys and gets into the vehicle to give the training course a shot. Helga then turns and look at Chantal. "Say, I think for a soldier like yourself, and your impressive performances, I think you will like this." Helga then reveals her hanger and shows her a motorcycle, and a good one at that. (Don't know what brand to use, but let's go for the best in town.) "That is sick!" Chantal said, impressed.

"Oh yes, and there is some cool features like the Dodge Charger. Here it has a good framework so it's an impressive build. You can place your staff on the handles for an impressive weapon to use, and also it can adapt so you don't slice off any vehicles by accident. Great performance on the road and in case you jump off of it, you can even use it as a weapon as it will turn into missiles and blow up stuff, and the best part is that it will rebuild itself, so you don't have to worry about it ever getting destroyed. Plus it suits your style." Helga replied then. "Well thanks!" Chantal smiled. "I will give the testing course a shot." She said, just before she takes the keys and gets on the motorcycle.

Helga now turns to Alice, and gives her some devices and places it on her back. "Now obviously Kai and Koyuki know how to get around the city without much problems, plus Bentley is doing his own thing, and will also pilot the X-Jet, so I am going to you know." Helga said, and then Alice tries to look at the device but is unable to. "My advice for you is to actually go to the testing course and give it a shot."

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Just try the testing course and you will find out." Helga smiled.

"Okay." Alice smiled, and then she goes off to the testing course. (Regarding the testing course, Helga knows how to work tech, so it works people, plus they do keep size and stuff into account.)

"And last and certainly not least is you 3 kids. Chihiro, Sonia, and Caylen." Helga said just as she comes back in with some specially made shoes for the group. Chihiro and Caylen looked interested in the tech, but Sonia somehow is disappointed that the older people got cooler stuff, and the only thing that they are getting is shoes. "Now Sonia before you start reacting, let me tell you about these shoes."

"Okay, I will listen." Sonia said as she calms herself down.

Helga then snaps her fingers and then appear a wall before her that is quite big. Helga then runs towards the wall and then her shoes begin to turn blue, and Helga was able to run up the wall and even grab the top and then flip right off to the other end and so forth. "These shoes will let you do adaptive parkour. Good for avoiding attacks, but also, there is more with these shoes you can do." Helga said just as she gets down with a jump, and then suddenly she was hovering on some sort of a hoverboard just as her shoes go blue again and merge and turn into a hoverboard. "I also added a hoverboarding feature so if you guys ever get creative with your powers, or whatnot, you can surely pull some cool tricks, and also you can use it for skateboarding (with no wheels), skydiving, water surfing, and snowboarding. Also, it can be used as a park of ice skates as well. Feel free to try it out on the testing course, but trust me, I know you 3 will have fun with it, and like I said, try using your powers with them." Helga then explained to them, and then Chihiro, Sonia, and Caylen then grabbed the shoes and begin to test them out. Helga then smiles. "Oh boy, what have I got myself into?" she smiled just as she watches the gang test out their crazy new gear they got.

/

**A/N: You didn't see that end coming. Since Kingsman is coming out and I know it is going to be awesome, I figure I give the gang some new gadgets they can play around with, but they are also sure to be used for big time story reasons and stuff, like getting to places faster. Since Kai and Koyuki are ninjas, they don't need anything to get around, plus Bentley is doing his own thing, and will pilot the X-Jet for missions. I am sorry this chapter took a bit to do, and I could have done better, but hey, the next chapter is going to be way better, as my friend Jase Raven 13 is getting ready to do his magic. A GTA chapter is coming as soon as I can, and hopefully my PS4 will not keep me hook on it this month so I can do the chapter, now don't get me wrong, I love my Ps4, but I got to do some writing to make up for last year's disappointment when it came to the chapters I wrote, as it was very little. I ain't telling you the next chapter at all, so you will just have to wait and find that out for yourself. It is directed by Jase Raven 13 though, my guest writer. Also, remember to check out Grand Theft Auto: The Score of All Scores, Godzilla Legacy, Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story, The End of the King, and all other classics that both me and Jase Raven 13 released so far. This is TheNew959, over and out!**

**Next Time: ? (I don't know) (I will add character details ASAP)**


	9. Origins: Jordan McClane (Wind Rider)

**Origins: Jordan McClane**

**A/N: I figure I will do something a little different and do an origin chapter of how the main leader of the group came to be. It is surely going to be an interesting chapter as we are focusing on the leader of the group, and to admit right now, this is going to be a pretty short chapter, as we are only going into his past of Jordan's character, and maybe a few other things. It is like the Quake chapter, meant to introduce the character to the audience, so with that being said, let's get this chapter started.**

**/**

**A Few Weeks Before the Events of the Story, That Night Out on the Football Field (Narration also by Jordan as well in italic parts and there is a reason that you will see in this chapter)**

**(Author's Note: I am going to confess right here that I am not an expert when it comes to the rules of football as I don't watch as I don't care, so take the football thing with a grain of salt)**

It was a bright and Sunday day out in a town in Northern California. The name of this town is known as Longhand (a fictional town), and by no means it is a big town by any stretch of the imagination. Longhand is simply a town that has the essentials to be a good town. A few motels, a few restaurants, a small shopping center, 3 schools with one of them being a high school, the other two is middle and elementary school respectively. It is a pretty average town for the most part, and that is how Jordan was raised. He was raised in the middle class, not super rich, but not poor either, just about right economy. His mother is a U.S. government teacher who he has a class with, and thankfully he is a good student academically, but Jordan is also a good football player as well. He trains hard every day out there on the field with his friends so that they are always ready for the big game when it comes, but at the same time he does make sure to keep up with his grades so he can continue to play football. His father is a gas station owner, and he seems to really be good at his job providing gas for people driving everywhere, and also being a seller for products. Jordan seems to have a perfect life already set out for him, he has recently passed his exams and he has also apply for college as well. He also has a driver's licenses as well; however one day would soon change everything he thought about his life.

"_You can probably say that my life is normal up to this point that I am about to tell you. I went to high school, kept my grades up, played in football, and seemed to be heading for a good life. I applied for college at that time, but then tonight, everything turned around so quickly."_

We now zoom down to the football field where we are at a critical moment during the game. The rival team was leading by at least a touchdown, and it was at the 4th quarter of the game. The Longhead Wolverines (the mascot that they chose for their team based on Wolverine) was at very high emotions during this moment. The timer also doesn't help either on that matter as well. The other team was really doing well up this point, and while the Wolverines were packing up a good fight against the rival team, they are losing right now at this moment. That is where the team is now discussing on what to do over the matter.

"Alright, we need to get the back to that touchdown line before the timer goes off, and right now we are going to need a miracle as we are so far in the weeds right now." said the captain of the team. Jordan is the quarterback of the team and then he brings up this suggestion. "What if I ran the ball all the way to the end?" he suggested. "No, that's too risky, we will lose for sure." The captain argued. "Just trust me! You always do." Jordan replied. The captain thinks about for a few seconds, and being remembered of his words of trust and how much he has it for Jordan, he gives in. "Alright, but do not screw this up."

"_It all started at that game, where I told my captain to trust me. I am the quarterback of the team, and he was wanting to play it safe, but sometimes you got to take chances to win a game. Both me and the captain didn't got along pretty well, but I insisted."_

The team then gets into position to start the run for the touchdown. "28, 52, 13, 33, hut!" Jordan said with the ball just as both teams start to tackle each other to the ground in an attempt to knock each other out. He then notices 2 players now charging at him and he just charges through them without getting hit. He then continues to run for the goal as the clock ticks down to zero.

"_I told him to trust me, and I charged right through the two guys and started running to the goal. The clock was ticking down to zero, so I sprinted and gave it all I got, but then, everything just collapses."_

Just as Jordan was about to reach the goal, one of the rival players manages to catch up to him and makes a leap to try to take Jordan out, and it was a fast leap. At the very end though, the leap was successful, and Jordan's legs were grabbed, and he ends up tripping right now with the ball. It was just right at zero, and sadly at the very end of it all, Jordan was just an inch a way from the touchdown line. The game was over, and the rival team's fans were all cheering in excitement as their team won the game nearly. Jordan felt now disappointment that his own reckless actions brought his team to losing the game. He was only one inch away from tieing the game and going into overtime, but he was tackled at the end, and his team paid the cost for his actions.

"_I was tackled just as the clock hit zero, and I was only one inch away from making it to the touchdown line. Our team lost as a result. We were undefeated up to this point. I couldn't believe it. I asked my captain to trust me, and I let him down. Maybe I shouldn't be so reckless. That is what I thought just as he came over to me, really pissed and angry at me."_

"Don't you know what the hell you just did? You just made our team lost the game. We had an undefeated record, and thanks to you that record was ruined!" the angry captain shouted just as he walks up to Jordan.

"Look, you can't win unless you take chances." Jordan told him, but the leader doesn't seem to listen at all. "After all, we all make mistakes."

"Well yeah, mistakes that now cost us an undefeated record. I know I shouldn't have trusted you at all." The captain yelled at him just as he grabs him and throws him to the ground. This caused the other players to hold him back for doing that something like that, and then soon the other team began to riot as well. It soon became a bad situation. But then, something happened that would change his life forever.

"_Suddenly he tried to attack me, and then my team and the other team begins to riot among each other for such a situation. But at that moment, something came to me that I couldn't control at all. It was feeling right inside of me."_

Suddenly the winds started to intensify for a few seconds around the players, blowing several of them back and down onto the ground. Then suddenly the winds before circular and then a few tornados appeared around the immediate area, causing everyone to panic just as the tornados head toward the people. Jordan was horrified of what was going on, and he even sees the captain getting sucked into that tornado as well, but suddenly Jordan grabs onto his hand. "Don't worry, I got you." Jordan said a bit heroically just as he grabs Jordan's hand and I hang on for a second to a nearby bench just to have something to grab on. Jordan was trying for dear life to hang onto his friend, and as time went along, his friend's grip begins to slip. He knew he had to do something, but then he begin to focus on the tornado. He focused his mind on it for a few seconds, and then suddenly the wind begins to die down, and after at least 30 seconds, the tornado disappeared completely. Thankfully Jordan saw no one was harm, but it was what he did that horrified him.

"_I held on to my friend for a few moments as I tried to keep him from going into the tornado, but then I focused on the tornado with my mind, and then the tornado disappeared. It seems that I caused it, and the sudden intense winds. I knew something was up, and I was horrified to figure it out right then. I was a mutant."_

"Oh my god! I cannot believe this, you are a mutant!" the captain said in fear just as he backs away from Jordan who tries to come to him. "Get away you freak!"

Jordan heard the very words that he would never have wanted to hear as a mutant. He was human for all of his life, but to figure out that he was a mutant horrified him so much that he began running straight out of the stadium. "Oh my god! I couldn't believe this. I have got to get home right now." He said to himself just as he runs furiously to his house.

"_Yep, it was the very moment that changed my life forever. I figured out that I was a mutant. The captain was in fear of me after I shown him that I can stop a tornado, and I bet a few others were scared as well. But I just ran and ran and ran as fast as I can till I got back home. It was really scary. My parents were never going to believe this."_

/

**Jordan's Home**

Jordan ran straight back home and just went to him room and locked his door. He was really horrified as if he was a scared child. He never knew he was a mutant all this time, and his parents were extremely concern for him. They knew that their son would never act this way at all, and they believe him. He didn't intentionally cause what happened at the game, and yet he somehow stopped the tornado. They were present at the game watching their son when the incident broke out, and they can't help but feel concern for him. He ran straight back home immediately after figuring that out, and his parents tried to call him, telling him that everything was going to be alright. They understood their son's frustrations, and let him have some time in his room to calm down, but just as he begins to wonder what's going to happen as apparently someone has called the police or something, there was knock on the door.

"Son, if you don't mind, can we come in?" said by one of the parents.

"Please, just leave me alone." Jordan said.

"I understand you are scared about what happened, but… in order for us to help you, you need to let us in. Please my son." said the parent again.

Jordan then walked to the door and opened it to see that his mom and dad were right there. They felt concern about what happened and they understand their son having a bit of a meltdown with his powers, so they wanted to come in and try to rekindle with him. "I am going to admit, we do have a lot to talk about. It is regarding your powers."

"_And that is where everything changes. My parents told me that when I was born, the doctor told them that I have the X-Gene, therefore making me a mutant. My parents were worried about me so much about the government taking me away to some unknown location, but eventually it would be too much for them if that happened. So they told me that they kept it a secret for all this time until tonight. Of course I really didn't had much time as the police came in and took me away. I wasn't in trouble or anything; they just wanted to talk to me about what happened. I told them what happened, and then they called someone on the phone. I thought I might be going to prison. I was released to my parents the next day, and then, that is where I meet the person who is going to change my life."_

/

**Back Home the Next Day**

Jordan was released back with his parents and they drove back to the house. Jordan was still very shocked of the revelation that he is a mutant. He wasn't in a very talkive mood at all, and his parents understood him, however, nothing could prepare them for what was waiting. Right at the house was a limo, and who was inside was a very special person. Jordan saw the brown hair and brown eyes as well, and she seems to be an adult. She was wearing a suit and she recently was released by some of her guards to come out of the vehicle for her protection. Their parents didn't know what was about to happen, but what would happened would change their lives forever. Just as they got out of the vehicle the woman came to Jordan.

"Hi there."

"Who are you?" Jordan's mom asked the person.

"I am Kari Anderson, founder of the X-Men Mutant Academy. We need to have a word with y'all."

The scene now cuts to a living room after Jordan brought them some drinks for them, and they were all having the talk about Jordan being a mutant and all. It was really typical stuff for a situation like this to happen in one's life, but nothing could prepare them for what was about to happen.

"Well, it was very sad that the game went bad, and that a few people were injured because of the lack of control of the powers at the time, however, you know, this is a big revelation for him." Jordan's mom said to her.

"Yes, I can imagine that. However, I am here right now, because I am offering to help Jordan control his powers. Have you ever heard of Charles Xaiver? He has sent me to come to Jordan."

"Yes, we did hear about him. The principal made a recommendation at the time of this. I went and talked to the principal this morning about the situation. I told him that he is only a few weeks away from graduating, and many of the people around here forgave him for what happened when I asked them this morning, however sadly… he told me that the school had a no mutant policy, and anyone that is caught as a mutant would be expelled immediately, and sadly that is what happened. He did admit though he was extremely sad to do this to him considering he was a few weeks away, but he did gave us a diploma as he was great in all of his classes, and he did believe he had a bright future ahead despite this." The mother replied. "He recommended that he take this offer when you shared it to him in advance."

"That was true. I told him the situation, and he understood." The unknown woman said to her. (I am referring to the principal talk that the unknown woman had) "Well I am here to help with that. I am wanting to recruit your son in this program, as I do believe that this will really benefit him for the better."

"But what about college, he still has the scholarships, plus he is applying for a certain college he wants to go to." The father then asked. "He already got kicked out of high school so we cannot see him graduating or anything with his friends. Not to mention he was going to prom in one week's time."

"I know it is very hard on y'all, but I am here to help you parents. I believe that your son's control of his power is more important than a prom or anything else right now." The woman said to them before turning her attention to Jordan.

"Jordan." She said.

"Yes."

"I am very sorry about what happened, and I am sorry for all the events that has transpired so quickly over the course of a single day, but I don't want you to worry about that right now. I need you to really think about those powers that you have. From the footage I saw, you can manipulate wind, and all I am asking from you right now to please take this offer, as this is going to really benefit you and your future. College, everything, don't worry, the X-Men will take care of that. All costs, expenses, everything. Plus, I believe that you have such a great future ahead of you."

/

"_**And that is when everything changed. After some thought of it, I decided to accept the offer. She was happy that I did, however, I was very sad to have to say goodbye to my parents on that very day. My mom was in tears, but my told me this. ("Look son. Sure things might have gotten out of control here, but I believe that you are destined for greatness, and even if takes the rest of your life to find that out. I believe you are destined for greatness my son. Hell, you might actually be an X-Men. Perhaps finally make our streets safe again, but no matter what happens my son, I will always be proud of you for what you were able to accomplish.") I was moved by it, and my mom was happy to, but she was in tears as well that their son was going to be leaving them. I packed up my stuff and then proceeds out of the house and into the limo. Of course from them I went to a testing facility to test my powers a bit, and after a few weeks there while everything was getting set up. I finally went on that bus, and then I was taken to the X-Men Mutant Academy. Of course there so far I made a couple of friends, and of course a few rivals along the way, however everything I keep in touch with my family on social media, to let them know how I am doing. You know, sometimes things can go so well in your life, and then one thing can change the entire game. My advice to anyone in life, your life can go in millions of directions, but always be ready to face it head on."**_

/

**A/N: A bit of an emotional chapter right there. Jordan being expelled for being a mutant, the game incident, the painful separation of him from his parents, it's really a bit of a tearjerker. But don't worry, things are going to start getting exciting soon. Jase Raven 13 has the next chapter unless I decide to do origin chapters for awhile, but I got an GTA chapter to write as well, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I am now confirming that I am going to be writing a Godzilla story very soon, and I did talk to Jase Raven 13 about some things about it, and I will debut something on it in the coming weeks, or within next month, so stay tune.**

**Next chapter: ?**

**And remember; take the game scene with a grain of salt when you go to review it.**


	10. Origins: Chantal Corningen

X-Men Mutant Academy

Origins: Chantal Corningen

A/N: Hi there, it is time for another origin chapter, this time we are talking about the sweet motherfucking badass super soldier with a staff known as Chantal Corningen. If you have all known her up to this point in the story, she is a smoking hot badass that doesn't fuck with anyone, and if you piss her off, she will jam her staff up your ass. Now we get to see what makes her the badass that she is today, and she does have quite of a past in my opinion. Okay, that is enough from my mouth, time to get a badass chapter moving.

/

(Remember that the italic parts are her narration of the chapter)

**Silverton, Nevada (several weeks before the events of the story)**

We now go to a small town in Nevada that is actually on the border of the California area. It is a typical town like any other town out there in the west. It (like Longhead California) has the essentials to be a good town. A few motels, a few restaurants, a small shopping center, 3 schools with one of them being a high school, the other two is middle and elementary school respectively. It is a pretty average town for the most part, and that is how Chantal was raised. She is in the middle class when it came to where she lived, although she really doesn't have much, because of how her parents raised her. You see, while they are not poor by any means, and actually do have a good income; they do though use conserve spending. It's basically living with what you have and getting the life out of it. Chantal too does have a job, as she works as a waitress in a diner, and is pretty good at her job. Whenever she made money, she only takes a small part of it just so she can support her family well, and of course she gives 10 percent to the church. She is overall a good girl, but at school while she is at the top of her game, she is one heck of a troublemaker. She has been known to get into fights at school, and often times defended the weak. She was taught by her father to be strong, as there are good morals out there, but those good morals don't always play out the way Chantal would want it to play out. Both her father and mother work in the police force.

"_Typical life in a typical USA town that is what I used to expect, until this very day. Get up, go to school, after that, go to work, then go home, eat dinner, then go to bed with very little me time other than the weekends, but then it's just work work work all day! But hey, at least I get paid to do it."_

We now go to a gym class, where we see the students are getting ready for a boxing match. Boxing is a sport in this school, where it consists of beating the crap out of each other. Right now we see one girl who is getting up to the ring and was getting ready for a fight. She seems to be a hot figure and she isn't afraid to back down from a fight of any sort. This was Chantal alright, and right now she is currently boxing against a guy that is roughly her age. She started off letting herself go on the defensive, but then she then hits the guy with a punch that seems to do a good bit of damage to him. She continues boxing for a few minutes until she was able to knock out one guy with an upper cut.

"_Boxing is one of my favorite sports, and it is one that I take on both girls and guys, as they are pretty much the same to me. You might think because of this that I am a tomboy, and to some degree that is exactly the right statement for me, I am usually into the boys stuff rather than the girls, like motorcycles, boxing, WWE, and a few others. Also, I just like showing to the guys that girls are superior than them." She smiled just as she fights another fighter in the ring._

And throughout the entire thing, she continues to beat the fighters down one by one as if they were nothing to her until she decided it was time for a break. It was only in 15 minutes, so it wasn't long at all until those fighters went down like nothing to her. "Guess you guys should take more practices huh!" she smirked at them, just as she now goes to take a seat on the bench to let the next round of fighters go down at each other. It was just a typical day for her so far. Then at that point, a young geeky student came by and sat next to her, although not intentionally to annoy her. He was on his iPad playing some game on it.

"Hey Michael" Chantal said as if she knew him.

"Hi there Chantal, I can see why those boxers mean nothing to you." He laughed.

"Yeah!"

"I want to ask you, are you going to be at the game this Friday night?"

"Of course, it's the biggest game of the season, why would I miss it?"

Both Chantal and Michael then talked for a little bit as they discuss about their plans like they were friends. Little did they know that now appearing is a few high school seniors who seem to be looking at the geek very angrily for some reason. They started to walk towards him, while shouting "Hey you!"

"Oh crap." Said the geek just as he starts to walk out of there a bit, getting Chantal to look at him for a moment before she turns her eyes on the seniors. She then walks straight in front of them, looking like she was ready for a fight.

"Why are you after him, what did he do to you?" Chantal asked the bully.

"What he done to me? Oh I can say to you that he has done shit on me." He said sternly to her.

"He isn't your problem, plus he told me that you cheated on the main test and now you aren't going to prom. Not my problem!"

"Now you are insulting my intelligence, so I suggest you get out of the way before you get hurt."

"No!"

"You really want to get hurt by me, because I was known to hit girls here. Now get out of my way you bitch!"

"_During that time I talked to my friend, he told me that he uncovered a cheating scandal, and he exposed it. These guys obviously were mad at him for doing that, and at least one of them isn't going to prom because of it, and it was a major test for college credit. Now that stinks big time for those who cheated on the test. He told me he studied all night and gotten a 100 on it. I studied, and got a 95 without cheating. I can tell that things were going to get ugly, very fast."_

Chantal took those words very seriously, and her eyes then crossed very madly. She then said this.

"NOBODY… CALLS ME A BITCH!"

She then punched the senior, but somehow the punch tossed the guy all away across the room and he hits the wall. The other 4 seniors then proceeded to try to attack her, but she quickly counters all of their moves and then sends them flying across the room, catching the attention of everyone in the entire room, including the coach. I mean, it was a brutal event. Students were hurt pretty badly in that attack, and if that is not the only thing that happened, everyone noticed what she did. She just severally hurt a few students, and it wasn't normal for that to happen in their school area.

"I don't believe this. Did she just did that?" one student asked.

Chantal then looked around to see that the students were severally injured as a result of the entire ordeal. The coach then came up to her, asking her a simple question. "Wow, how did you did all of that?"

"I don't know."

"I am sure you know if you have beaten all of the fighters here, but… really, how did you did it? Are you a mutant?" the coach asked fearfully. Suddenly, Chantal started to fear herself for a moment.

"_I somehow beaten up all the guys, but not with the strength that I usually had. I almost felt like a different person as a result. I don't know what I can think of myself, but all I did then, was look at what I done, and after than… I ran!"_

Chantal then suddenly begins to run out of the room and then as she walked out of the door, she went through it, but somehow her new strength broke the door right open, and to the shock and horror of any student who witness it. Chantal was then paralyzed by those words that she heard. Mutant, etc. She heard a lot of things on mutants, but she found that that she is one just by what she was able to do, but it stunned her to know that.

"_I ran as fast as I could to the door, but it broke. I just ran and ran until I got into my car, and calmly started it and got back home as soon as I could. I felt truly angry at my parents. I was never told of this at all, and among other stuff, I really wanted to get out of the town as they might see me as a freak, and not for who I am. Even my friend ran when he saw that I was a mutant, and then wanted to have nothing to do with me. I knew that because of what I did, I was going to be expelled from my high school, so I knew what I had to do. No one was home at all, but I ended up going inside, and simply put, I knew what I was going to have to do. I feared of being disowned and seen as a freak, so that is why I decided to do what you are about to see me do."_

Chantal then got on her notebook and then begun to write down something that she would leave her parents just before she left the building completely. It was tearjearking on her part, as she cried heavily for what she was going to say, and also, she even in addition knew that the police will soon be on to her, so as a result, she brought all the clothes that she can, her laptop, and a few other things, and then she made of for the door.

**(I will explain what happens during this time now, so visualize it as I put in it bold. Both mom and dad were informed of her expulsion and all during that very moment, and the dad went to confront the principal about the messed up system and all, and they both got on each other's nerves throughout. The principal and father were not good friends at all and fought over the problem a lot that day during the investigation. The principal then accused Chantal of being a mutant, and after a bit of discussion, they confirmed that she was a mutant. This further angered the principal, and he kicked both the mom and dad out. They went back home as they thought Chantal was pretty scared of this incident of her powers being awaken, but what they didn't expect is that she left them completely. The moment they walk in the house and into her room, they notice a written seat of paper that was on her bed, along with broken phone pieces and what not, and even her credit card and debit cards as well. Before she left Chantal ran by the bank and took all the money out of her account as she was going to need all the money that she has to live on her own. The message thought, hurt her parents a lot.)**

"_**Hello mother and father. This is Chantal here, I am so sorry for what happened today at school. I just couldn't help it, my anger got the best of me, to do what was right, and now 5 students have been sent to the hospital on my account. I know you would have been extremely mad for me for doing this and what not, but what I feared most is myself finding out the truth that I can see you kept from me all those years, the fact that I was a mutant. I was so scared if I was going to be abandoned on the streets and all by y'all. I was just so scared that I had to leave for good. I know you two will be sad that I am gone, but rest assure, it is for the best, as I don't want anyone getting harmed because of me."**_

**It was no surprise that the parents were in tears when they read it, and of course they were worried as hell for their daughter, as they loved her truly, mutant or not, and would want to bring her back home. They filed for a missing person, and the search was on in the state of Nevada, and California, little did they know that their daughter was going to be found soon, very soon.**

/

**Los Angeles, California (about a week later)**

We now go to a city that is second to the city that never sleeps at all. This is where Chantal was in right now as we see her in the distance from a movie theater. She was right is one of the alleys right now, playing with some of the kids who happened to be there for a moment. She was playing a game with the kids while even showing off some of her strength powers a bit. Thankfully the kids weren't scared of it. Right at that very moment, she was doing a really strong kick by running up the wall just as she intercepts the call and catches it. They were playing Square, and they were having a blast.

"Wow, that was a cool move!" said the kids just as she catches the ball and lands on the square.

"Well, I thought for a moment I wasn't going to be able to catch it, but you know, I don't cheat, but my powers always have something to do with it." Chantal smiled just as she continues to play with the kids and all. She felt like she was having the greatest time of her life, just being able to be relieved of all of her stress and all, but she still has the pain of leaving her parents. Then suddenly, an explosion happened nearby, and that got all the kids and Chantal herself to look at what just happened

"_It is true; the pains that you leave on your families can be massive, however, right at that very moment. I was at the wrong place, at the wrong time."_

"You kids just stay here." Chantal told them just as she now begins to run towards where the fire is being produced. It was right near a big movie theater, and there all the usual commotion that is coming out. The place was smoking, there was a big fire was escalating, and people were trying to get out. Chantal was running towards it just as she was stopped by someone. "Lady, you can't go in there." Said by the police officer, and Chantal was just about to oppose it just as she said. "I have to do something; there could be someone in there that can get seriously hurt."

"God damnit lady it is not advisable to go…" he said just before Chantal charges in there herself, even throwing the guard with a simple push off his feet. She broke through the door to see that the entire place was on fire alright. The place even begun to crumbled, and just what she sees is a woman who is screaming that her child is stuck by a building seat that broke her legs and even hit her back. The child was screaming in pain alright, but also crying. Chantal started to run to the child and picked up the wreckage. Her enhanced strength came into good play here as she was able to rescue the child when her mother came by to get the child. "Thank you, I really appreciated it." the mother said, just as Chantal then proceed to check all of the doors and theaters for anyone else that might be inside. She checked for 2 minutes and mostly found no one in there to help, so it is an assumption that everyone is doing alright however then, just as she continues to do her job, the entire place really begun to fall apart, and she sees one young girl just running out of the restroom just as a piece of the building begun to fall to her. Chantal then made a run for it, and then just before the girl got hit by the object, Chantal grabs it like Superman and throws it across the room. Both she and the girl then ran out of the building just as it collapses completely.

"_Had to save the people inside the theater that exploded for some reason, but that isn't the biggest part of it all. The real part now comes here. Thankfully I was able to become a hero, but then the police ask me to put my hands up in the air, and that is when I hear a very voice that I will soon be familiar with." She said._

"Lady mam, whoever you are who saved those people. I need you to put your hands in the air right now to where I can see them." The police officer said just as he points a gun straight at Chantal, who seemly was prepared to run or fight, and then a voice was heard.

"**Don't my child. Let him take you, I promise you, it will be okay." Said by an old man's voice that is like Patrick Stewart.**

Chantal heard the voice and was seemly shocked to hear it. It was like as if a ghost just spoke something to her to do. She thought for a moment on what to do. To run, to fight, or to flee, and just as the police came straight to her, she decided at the end that it was for the best to let herself be taken to not let things escalate any further. She just stands there with her hands up and she lets the officer up her and then she is respectively taken to the police vehicle. The rest was history from there. What happens next to Chantal, well she is going to find out herself.

"_I was taken into the vehicle for disorderly conduct and might end up spending some time in jail. It won't bother me at all, but what I didn't expect thought is what was waiting at the other end of that day."_

**Police Station (a few hours later)**

Right now, Chantal is sitting in the room where the police officers would normally interview her. Chantal was just waiting on someone to come in to talk to her. She was starting to get bored. She knows what will happen, she will answer a few questions and etc, and then action will then be taken at that point. For Chantal, all she is trying to do is get through the day so she can be done with it after that movie theater incident. At this point she is expecting to happen, but now coming into the room was both a male and female, and when they looked at the girl, they ran up to her.

"Chantal! I missed you so much, I am so sorry about what happened." The mother said, coming to hug her daughter. Chantal didn't expect this, and she started to cry a lot as she shed a tear from her eye. "I missed you too mom. I am sorry about what I did."

"It's alright, at least we can get through this time together right now." The mother said, and then the father hugged as well. "I will admit, the principal was a jerk. Never got along with him." The father chuckled just as he shed a tear as well.

"I am sorry I pretty much gotten myself expelled from that school because of my mutant powers." Chantal said, forgiving her parents.

"Yes, I know." The mother said, and then the group proceeded with a chat. "I know it was hard for you to find out that you were a mutant this whole time. It was a very secret that we and the family kept from you until you found out. We were going to tell you when you gotten out of high school, but… you figured out your powers at least."

"Yeah, I can see that. Somehow I felt stronger, and had like a quick sense, and… endurance. I mean, just a new feeling in me."

"I know, but you will get used to it."

"Yeah, looks like I need to get back to our town and start settling out my life issues."

"That won't be necessary." said by an old man in a wheelchair just as he suddenly appears, along with a female adult as well. Chantal somehow remembered a certain sound that she heard earlier, and then she looks to see that it was Professor Xaiver' voice. She heard things of this mutant, but not a lot though. Just as she goes to answer him, the mother intervene. "This is Charles Xaiver, founder of the X-Men, and his school."

"That is true; I am Charles Xaiver, also known as Professor X. I am very glad to meet you." He said, and then points to the female adult. "And this is Kari Anderson, and we are here to talk about some things."

"What are they?" Chantal asked.

"You see, I have heard of what happened at your school, and it was really sad for it to happen. Getting expelled for not only the incident, but the fact that you are a mutant, but even leaving your family as well. You were scared as I can tell."

"That is true. You know, I was in fear that my parents would disown me if they found out I was a mutant."

"And that I can see, and how your life was going to crumble and everything because of it. But I am here to offer you the chance to be in our new Mutant Academy that will be opening soon. From your records that Kari read, she told me that you are physically a great fighter, and can take heavy punishment. Perhaps you could become a X-Men one day."

Chantal then chuckled by that, being a superhero, she thought about it when she was a mutant for a brief time, but this is way too soon. "Well, I did have plans to go on to become police officer, marine, or a fashion model, and I kinda had my careers determined before I got expelled."

"Not now, I was able to talk and convince your principal to give you your diploma." He said, and then Kari proceeded to give her diploma. "He apologized for the incident and everything, and he now understands what happened. He said he wishes for the best, and the expulsion has been terminated from the records. So, what do you think?"

"Well I would have to talk to my…" Chantal said before her mom and dad intervene, especially dad.

"Anything you want to do at this point, I will respect either decision. Hey, perhaps you could become more than just a marine or police officer if you join the X-Men."

Chantal then took the inspiration and then smiled. "You got yourself a new X-Men member, besides, other than my parents, what else do I have to lose?"

/

"_**And you can safely said that I decided my new path will to become an X-Men member. I can see in myself that with great power come great responsibilities. I also realized that I can become so much more. I do have plans to go the college and all, but perhaps the X-Men thing could be worth a shot. During this time, new members were being taken to the testing facility to test out everything physically, mentality, etc. As for how I got my staff as a new weapon, well… let's just say that it is a little bit more complicated, but really… Kari built the weapon for me so I can use in combat, and that is what I decided to do with it. And guess what, so far I am having a blast with my friends, although some are more enjoyable than others though, but hey… what do I have to lose? I pretty much decided to become a X-Men now, I also picked out my battle armor, as I think perhaps I can maintain some style in myself. Life can throw you around in unexpected places, but you got to look at every day if it was your last. So far I had to do that with my friends, but at least I got the thrill of a lifetime. In a few years, you can expect to see me as an X-Men. I call myself… the Super Solider."**_

**/**

**A/N: I liked this origin a lot. Well guess what, you get another one in around 2 days, with perhaps the most requested character so far for an origin, but also… you are in for an unexpected surprise. Regarding Yugioh GX America, since no one voted on the poll sadly, I decided to choose the winner with a spinning coin. Heads was Sonia, Tails was Yolei, and when I did it just now. Yolei is the winner, so expect to see that after the ill Fortune arc. So sorry if you guys decided not to vote and all, but Yolei wins. Plus I feel in my opinion that duel will happen since it is a perfect case of Brains vs Brawns when she duels Molly, so I am letting you know now. Other than that, see you next time.**

**Next Time: Origins Kai… (Big surprise), in 2 days**


	11. Origins: HomuraKai

X-Men Mutant Academy

Origins: Kai Zenoizne and Homura Kazuki

A/N: Alright, here is the origin to Kai Zenoizne… a.k.a The Shadow Ninja, a much requested origin from several fans. Here we finally are, and I will promise you all that this will be a very good one in my opinion. This is based off the most badass character of them all in my story, and we will see why he is that badass, but I will be doing things just slightly different in this origin, normally I focus it on the main character, but this time I will be focusing in it on a new villain in the story, who's bio will be appearing shortly, so you watch out in this one, also in this chapter will be the bio to a new villain that will be appearing in the very next chapter. This is going to be a good one, so stay tune. Without further ado, time to get this show on the road, first up is the bio/main narrator of the story.

/

**Name: Homura Kazuki**

**Nicknames: Death Ninja, Mutant Killer, The Ninja of Purity**

**Age: 16**

**Hair color: Dark brown hair tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon, the ends of the ribbon standing straight up.**

**Appearance: Homura has tanned skin and her dark brown hair is tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon, the ends of the ribbon standing straight up. She wears a uniform, which is an all black sailor fuku with red trim. She also wears wrist guards on her forearms with bandages underneath. She has baggy white socks over brown dress shoes. She is sexy as hell with E-Cup breasts, etc.**

**Superpower: None, but she is a master ninja beyond the skills of Kai. She wields 6 katanas at once and also uses a nodachi that is one her back. She has acrobatic skills that are truly impressive, allowing her to survive many situations. Her fighting skills are also truly impressive. She also uses other ninja weapons.**

**Personality: Her clan trained her to be a pure mutant hater. She hates mutants do to their spine and wants to make the world where humans rule again. She is truly cold, vicious, confident, deadly, ruthless, and at times, soulless as well. Homura is an intense individual, especially with Kai and mutants. She sees the intense training regime of her clan to be the right way to train. She accepts the fact that shinobi can utilize manipulation as a weapon themselves leading to many defeats and deaths of mutants and high profile humans. She fights for justice her own way. She does kill those who don't fight honorably when given the chance, and even when they do, she kills in a honorable.**

**Origin Story: Homura who was a young individual in the same place they thought Kai how to become a ninja with powers that she thought was disgraceful. She was taught in a very young age that mutants are born with extraordinary powers, and that how he managed to be a master to them is disgraceful. She feels that humans are the only one who should live in the world and the mutants threatened that chain no matter what they say, ever since she trains herself every day and every night to become the world's most deadly assassin ninja. She was thought well by her clan, and she goes in her missions, that ranged from assassinations, to spy work, and she excels. She was told by her masters that Kai is a good man, and that there is good mutants out there, but she refuses to believe that, and she kill them right then, as she felt that they disgraced them. Her family takes over the business, and she goes out to Los Angeles in her own for one goal only, mutant terminations. She was responsible for many mutant deaths, and she cleans the streets of crime like a dark savior to humans. She one day found out of the mutant academy; and she plan to take them all down, along with anyone who stands in her way. She works for no one.**

**Wow, that is a mouthful, but let's get started.**

/

**(italic parts are narration and visualization)**

"_**Do you really think that it's honorable for a ninja to be roaming around with some mutant powers? I don't think that, and you shouldn't as well. You see, both me and Kai were in the same academy that taught us how to become ninjas and shinobis. In the past, both I and he were the most honored students, the ones that were in the top of their game. We were pushed to our very limits physically and mentally, and I held nothing back. That was, until one day, when we took our final test." Homura said just as she appears on screen grabbing her blade and slicing the screen to reveal a ninja dojo in Japan itself.**_

**Unknown location in Japan in a ninja dojo a year ago**

In an unknown part of Japan, we go straight into a bamboo forest where everything was as quiet as the world going silence. They were trees that would cut real easily as they are made out of bamboo, and we can hear the rivers roaring the water. It was a dark night for sure, but it was an important night as well for at least two people. We now go to a dojo that looks like any other dojo that you would ever see, but right now it houses two very specific people and their master. The first of the two was Kai (who was 17 years old at the time). The Asian-American with a body almost suited for a ninja. Light, fast, nimble, but also quite strong. Tens to wear a similar to Ryu Hayabusa ninja outfit, only without the mask. He is an American to a degree, as the wife was an American, who married a Japanese (Asian person) husband, so therefore he is that type of person. He was right now sitting in an honor position, along with his rival. They were rivals throughout the entire thing, right to the very last test. To pass the test and become a full-fledged ninja, they had to past every single trial up to that point, and they also had to go against each other to the fullest to the very end to prove that they are both worth being the ninjas that they are. Right now we see the master sensei giving the two a great speech of how far they have come.

"_Boring speech of how far we came to this very point. Typical teacher stuff, I just want to get this test and be done with it. After all, the longer I wait, the more bored I get. This gone for a few hours before me and Kai head back to our dorms for the final night before the test for us to rest._

Kai was right now in his room, which was typical for any Japanese student, just the essentials and nothing else. Right now he seems to be sitting in a position as if he was trying to focus something with his mind. He was looking at a cup of tea with his eyes, and he looks at it very sternly for few moments, and then somehow the shadows of the cup begin to somehow cause the cup to disappear, and then suddenly the cup reappears in his hands. He then drinks from that tea cup. It seems he can manipulate some shadows in the background, but little did he knew that he was being watched on somewhere in the room. It is a suspicious alright, but something was up. In one of the corners of the room, we see Homura looking from the window in the room as he manipulated the shadows with his own eyes and brought the tea cup to him. She knew what she had to do, but not before learning something out of him. She then went to the door, and knocked on it. Kai then goes to answer it.

"Hi there Homura." Kai said to her just as he lets her in.

"Hey there. You mind I talk to you for a bit." She asked.

"I am not usually the type of person to talk to, but, suit yourself."

"Yes, and that is what I understand."

"Very well. I will admit, you fight with great honor."

"You too Kai. Tomorrow seems to be a massive day, as one of us will become a full ninja of their clans and everything. You know, I had a dream of a world where everyone can get along well. Good mutants, humans, etc. The world would become a better place, but that is not what my clan taught me at all." Homura said to him.

"Why so?" Kai asked her.

"Well, for some reason, they think that they are dishonorable, and I believed that they are some good ones out there." Homura said.

"You know, I believe myself to be a good one."

"Really?" she thought.

"I don't use my powers often, as the most important thing is that everything is done with honor and integrity, it is a secret that I share only with those I can trust. You are one of them to be exact, as you fight with true honor."

"That, is a for sure thing. Well it was nice meeting you a little bit. See you tomorrow when we take the final test." She said just as she got up and walked out of the room.

"See you tomorrow Homura. I shall expect you to face me with everything that you got."

"You will."

Just as she closed the door, she started to look quite intriguing just as she noticed something that is truly shocking. Kai is a mutant, and he hasn't used his powers at all during the testing. She seemed to be smiling a tiny bit though, as she figured something out big time the secret that Kai was in fact a mutant that can manipulate the shadows. Homura surely had a lot going on her mind.

"_Ninjas can use manipulation though to get information that would otherwise be very critical. I knew something was up from the moment I meant Kai, and as I looked through just a peak of the door when I notice him manipulating the shadows and bringing that tea cup to him. I plan to expose this fake the next day at the test, and so I can be given the honor as a true ninja. What I didn't count on is what would happen tomorrow though."_

/

**The Next Day**

"My students, it has been an honor for you all to come here to witness our two students who have defied all expectations to get here. I know some of you didn't make the cut, but the good thing is that you all left with honor. Your parents are all very proud for what you all have been able to accomplish. (I am not the best in terms of Japanese ninja master training talk so just bear with me here.) Now, it is time for the very final test." He announced just as he stands up and comes to the two with their ninja swords.

"_It was time, the very final test that will determine if we become full-fledged ninjas, but it was also perfect timing to reveal to Kai that he is a fraud. Like I said, ninjas can use manipulation as a weapon."_

"Before we start, I have something to say to everyone." Homura announced, shocking everyone inside the room as they wonder now what she is meaning. The master even stopped to hear it. "What is it?" the master asked.

"_It was my chance, and I used it."_

"I saw him last night manipulating the shadows by himself in his room. He is not what he seems to be. I saw him brought a cup to him from the other end of the room." She said. This surprises a lot of people inside, who now begins to suspect, including the master.

"Is this true Homura?" the master asked.

"Yes. I witnessed it last night, and he even revealed to me in his talk that he was a mutant, and as we all know, the mutants are banned from training to become a ninja."

"Apparently she deceived me into giving her the info that I was a mutant, but I believe honor is still the most important thing to have, so it doesn't matter if I am a mutant or not, I have my code of honor that I will never forsake." Kai said to her just as he remains cool, calm, and collective. She thought that she can report him for having powers, and then the master then looks at him. "Care to show us?" the master asked. "Very well!" he said.

He then show everyone what he can do by manipulating the shadows a bit and even teleporting to hit all of the targets that was openly available at the time that was unrelated to the final test. He even teleport and sliced the head off of the dummy, and he did it for a few moments, and then he closed his blade. Everything was then destroyed that he attacked. The others, and the masters are intrigued by this, and even cracked a smile.

"My my… it seems my student told us the truth, however, it is not that he would use it against you. I will admit to everyone right now. Even those who are special with powers like this can be what they want to be, as long as they have a code of honor. I will admit your attempts to reveal the truth was impressive, and that I give you high remarks Homura, but isn't worth it, both you and him have shown great honor, and from the many people around the room, they respect the fact that he and you have honor. Now…. Let's begin." The master spoke to them just as they both receive their katana to begin their fight. The fight was pretty much equal on all grounds, and it goes on for awhile between the two. They both exchange blow after blow, with the katanas clashing with each other, and the sweat that is running down both their bodies. Kai decided not to use his powers in the match, but despite this, he fights her with all of his honor, as she does, but she does seem angry. Eventually the test went back and forth with each other, and then they both charged at each other and then they slashed each other, and at the end, they both collapsed. The master and the others were impressed, although Homura wasn't. "I think my decision is clear. Both shall have the honor of becoming full-fledged ninjas."

_**(Going to give a quick detail of the events that occurred during this time)**_

"_**I and Kai were given the honor of being full-fledged ninjas, however I was not happy with the outcome at all. The master just accepted a mutant as a ninja, and his rules forbid that. I can see his parents happy, as was my father, but they told me that they are preparing to get rid of the master that accepted him, and I told him I would do it. It would be over a year before I did that, but during that time I just kept quiet. I kept my eye on him, who is now enjoying a bit of a family life, and doing errands for his village. We had to plan our attack perfectly, less he tried to intervene. One day though, the chance was then perfect, but my hatred for mutants was made final after that day in its darkest form, I hated them when I join the clan, but I really hated them now!"**_

**A Few Months Later At Kai's Home**

It was a very peaceful few months for Kai and his family. Even though Kai has become a ninja full time, he is still a really good family guy, spending time helping his mother with the garden, and his father with the preparations for winter. From a distance we see Homura watching over him from the tree, making sure that she wasn't spotted by him at all. She looks at him sternly, but then she noticed a vehicle approaching the house, and she hid.

"_I still looked into him, waiting for him to make a move. I did a few missions here and there, but here… the opportunity will soon be perfect to take over the village, and make our clan known."_

The man then soon came out of the car with his associates, and the main person was in a wheelchair coming to the door. One of his associates that he knocked on it, and who answered it was Kai's father.

"Hi there, I am Professor Charles Xaiver. It seems you have expected us." The man in the wheelchair said.

"Yes, we did. Come in." the father said.

"_That's it. That is what it took. Charles Xaiver, better known as Professor X, came in and talked to Kai for a bit. I didn't know what was going on, but then I saw Kai got out with his bags and then we got into the car and left with the associates. I kept an eye on him during that time on where he was going, but he got on a plane and left. It was the perfect time, and I reported it to my father, then… we invaded."_

_**(Visualize this part)**_

_**The village didn't stand for long at all as the clans were fighting among each other for survival, but the clan that Kai was in was losing as Homura jumped in and started to take down everyone she shall with her blades and fighting skills. It was a slaughterfest as the whole village was under siege. People were screaming and running from the village as it burns to the ground, and she watches in amusement as the clan that accepted Kai falls apart completely. She then walks in to see her father stabbing the master's chest with his katana. She looked amused just as the master fell down. After that, my father then looked at me and said this. "The storm is brewing. Soon, our clan will cleanse the world."**_

"_**Those are the words that will stay by me until the end of time. It is a very mission that I will carry out for the sake of the humans. The mutants will fall, and we will rise. During that time, we made our rule clear to the village, and they began training in our ways. I began my own mission and started to train my group to become ruthless as I. I set the example for everyone, and soon we begin the spread of our clan across the globe, to find the mutant who was accepted by his clan, and was even honored as a ninja. It was awhile of course, but one day a report came by that he is enrolled in something regarding the X-Men. I went to Los Angeles, and this is what I found."**_

/

Archive Footage from previous chapters

From Chapter 5

Say, if you are so right about everything, why not you badass prove that?" Chantal grunted at Kai, which brings his attention. Apparently this chick wants a fight, and now she is about to get one. He looks at Chantal coldly, knowing that this won't take long. He teleports down there with his shadow powers and catches her off surprise. Chantal tries to react with her staff attack, but Kai slashes it with his katana and then follows it up with a ninja style karate kick and knocks her out good.

Chantal was knock down, but she gets back up, but then Kai has his blade on her throat. Chantal was phased by this, but everyone looks fearful, but Kari isn't going to put up with it, and she looks at Kai sternly.

"Kai, I would stop if I was you!" Kari ordered.

Kai then did what he told, and put away his blade. He then reply this. "I apologize miss Kari Anderson, I was just proving a fact towards the group. Now if you excuse me all of you, I got a to book to read in peace." He stated, and then he manipulates the shadows once again and then he disappears. Everyone was in disbelief.

"What the heck was that?" Caylen asked, worried for Chantal and a bit fearful for his life.

"That right there is not only the best member of the team other than myself and the girls, but also one person you don't want to cross. Kai doesn't takes jokes lightly." Chantal admits to him. "If you fought against him, you won't last long. Just ask Bentley and the others."

"WATCH IT!" Bentley grunted at Chantal as he was annoyed of being picked on.

"It's true you weakling, you won't last long against him in training." Chantal admits to Bentley and to the group. "I last the longest."

"Well you just have to rub it in our faces." Jordan complained. "Seriously, why do you always rub it on our faces?"

"It's the truth!" Chantal confessed to them just as she gets back up and walks towards Jordan and then picks him up and throws him against the wall. "Get over it!" Chantal grunted. "Kari, in honesty I should be leading the group, not him!"

"ENOUGH! YOU OVER STEP YOUR BOUNDS!" Helga shouted, getting everyone off ground. "Chantal, it was already decided that Jordan would lead the team, now I respect that you have the capabilities to prove that you are better, but you must learn how to trust in each other. Now I got work to do, so I suggest you all get yourself training right with each other. Who knows, we might have another Fatal Five situation today? Also to tell you guys now, I have placed trackers on all of you last night, so you will be monitor so they will be no class-skipping. It will be reported to me and then you will have to deal with me. Think of me as the vice-principal of the school from here on out, so get training right now! ALL OF YOU!" Helga grunted angrily. "You already ruined a peaceful opening to our new student, but good that most of you tolerated him. Too bad everyone's problems had to get in the way of that."

Everyone then reported to class right then, all scared of Helga. Even Kari was surprised of how angry Helga was. This was supposed to be a peaceful opening, but as it turns out, it was a pretty bad opening. This group is not looking hopeful for Helga. "In case you need me Kari for anything, I will be back in the main room working on my research." Helga said, just before she walked in.

"Man she is really taking this seriously. Perhaps her college experience and how she deals on the operations makes her one heck of a student-teacher. Still, I always worry that I never got to spend some time with her, so maybe I should today try to lighten her up a bit." Kari thought out just before she walked it. "To me, it was a fine opening, sure tensions among the group have flared, but it's just the beginning of this team, and I know they will pull through to the end. After all, we got the Fatal Five we got to look out for."

Just as Kari walks back into the headquarters, we noticed some dark strange figure was hiding above the building. This person looks like a girl, and has tanned skin and her dark brown hair is tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon, the ends of the ribbon standing straight up. She wears a uniform, which is an all black sailor fuku with red trim. She also wears wrist guards on her forearms with bandages underneath. She has baggy white socks over brown dress shoes. She is sexy as hell with E-Cup breasts, etc. She also has a few weapons on her. She looks pretty upset of something, and just as Kari enters, she says this.

"I am coming for you Kai. You disgrace the ninja clan, and now I am here to take what is rightfully mine." Before she disappears, but she does comment on this.

"_It seems like he has a few new friends, but they don't get along well. An Academy that trains mutants to do good. In honesty, they are all the same, they have to go, but my main prize is Kai, but there is another group that interests me, and I even saw the battle the previous day and spied on their meeting._

/

From Chapter 4

"Okay, now what will we do now?" she asked.

"We begin by freeing the mutants from the human's control." Killswitch stated. "Just like our teacher told us."

"And what a teacher you have." said by an unknown person who sounded like Magneto from the X-Men movies. Walking into the room now was none other than Magneto himself. The red cap, the helmet, the old look like Gandoff from the Lord of the Rings, he walked it to the room to the Fatal Five.

"What is this old freak doing here?" Les mocked.

"I respect him if I was you. He is the man who changed my life that one day. The one day that I broke us all out truly." Killswitch shouted to everyone. They all turn to Magneto at that very moment. Magneto looked at the Fatal Five with no fear, as he knows that they will be loyal, so he continues his speech.

"I did change your lives. I made you see the truth about humanity. They don't want to help you, they want to destroy you. They want to lock you up and find some way of taming you like a dodge. But I say that they should be the ones that are tamed. Those humans are the ones who wants to destroy their kind. So we must show them the error of their ways, and bring them to the truth. The age of man is over, and the age of the mutant will begin very soon. Side by me Fatal Five, and together we shall conquer this world… starting with Los Angeles." Magneto said in his speech to the Fatal Five. Everyone of the members agree. "Continue your fight with the X-Men. Use the humans, including children… as the bait, and then… force them to bend to your will. Do this, and I promise you, your enemies shall fall. Now, you are convince to continue this war as I have a belief that you 5 mutants will succeed where my brotherhood has failed so many times; to finally show the humans and those mutants who try to defend them that their time on this planet is over. Together… we shall reign supreme!"

"Now that is what I call a motivational speech!" Les said, agreeing with his point

"It's time those humans get canned and those who defend them." Mirage added.

"You got yourself a teammate now Magneto." Armory added.

"Count me in!" Slicer replied as well.

"Magneto, you have changed our lives for the better, and we will not fail you, that I swear." Killswitch said, bowing down with the Fatal Five before Magneto himself. Magneto smiles just as he says this. "Charles, your plan will fail, and our reign will begin."

_However, little did they know that across the building from there we see Homura on the rooftop spying. She is tracking down targets that she will take down, using her ninja skills, infiltrated their meeting. "It seems like the Fatal Five are also some mutants I will target as well, but it seems that Magneto is inspiring them to cause chaos, but the only one who will be causing chaos is me and my clan on mutantkind. You can run, but you can't hide."_

/

"_**I leave all mutants with a warning message, especially Kai. You can run, but you can't hide from me, and once I find you, you are as good as dead!"**_

/

**A/N: That was a mouthful for sure, some dark pasts between the two character and such, and not to mention the fact that Homura is out to get mutants. So Kai and perhaps the X-Men Mutant Academy are next on her list, but the Fatal Five is as well! I know it was kinda more of her origin than Kai's, but Kai's story is a lot more complicated, but we saw how he got accepted into the ninja group. His past is a shrouded mystery, but still there is enough of him to see why he is cool, calm, and collective. Okay, I am announcing the series of characters that will appear in the next chapter, and it's a good one.**

**Name: Rio "Kataizuki" Ashford**

**Nickname: Ring-Ring**

**Age: 14**

**Hair color: Dark Blue**

**Appearance: Rio has dark pink eyes, pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs. Rio also wears a ring on her right little fingerHer casual outfit is composed of a blue-white striped sleeveless T-shirt, a blue upper knee length skirt and white high-heeled sandals. This is what she wears everyday with the exception of winter and other stuff that is one of it. She also for her age has a pretty nice body. Kinda refer to Rio Kastle to see where I am getting the look inspiration from. She also does go to events, so she wears a nice red dress that shows a bit of her cleavage and is also sleeved as well. Whenever she is angry, or she can do this at will, her other appearance has her eyes turning red, ornate red gown with a matching crown and "skull horns" appear on her face. When she goes at will, her normal face is still shown.**

**Superpower: She is somehow the goddess of the wind source curse yang. When someone makes her angry her other personality becomes dominant. She has the ability to stretch and control her hair and the sleeves of her dress, and the power to fly, a lion like roar, and a mighty scream that is capable of destroying at least one block. She has perfect control of her powers, and she can even go into this form at her own will, with her powers just slightly reduced. Her hair also moves like snakes whenever she uses her powers at will or not. She is also an master martial arts fighter, and is proficient with any weapons except guns, not that she would use it. When she extends her sleeves, since she has perfect control, they can be like a hard ball hitting the opponents and sending them back, or just as slice as the world's deadliest blades. Now she is not a mutant by any means as this is due to a curse that she has. Sometimes she goes into her form immediately when she has to mean her business.**

**Personality: She is just one spoiled, bratty, and just downright cruel bitch. She can be easily angered and is afflicted with a split personality disorder, with the deranged and jealous side often influencing her actions more than her good side. She has been shown to have feelings of regret or sadness at her actions, implying that Ring Ring's emotional problem most likely stems from her rampant feelings of insecurity robbing her of her senses. She is the girl who has everything, except a boyfriend, and there is not a lot of positive in her. While not as villainous as the other villains, perhaps on Dave's and Captain Blackheart's level that she is evil, she does love to make city life for the civilians a living hell. She would go into restaurants, demanding to be the first one they serve, or she will destroy the restaurant, and they do what she asked. She basically treats her employees (as the boss) and even her security like crude. She would pay them well for doing their job and what she ask when she wants it done, and fast, but go slow, rebel, or whatever, and she will beat the living **** out of you. Most of her workers at some point are sent to the hospital, or even killed depending on how bad the injury is. If a traffic jam is stopping her, she is more than willing to flip a few cars or get them to move forcefully so she can drive back home. Everyone who ever works for her, they fear for their lives. She also demands for the highest of quality, and even a slight one will piss this bitch off.**

**Origin Story: Rio "Kataizuki" Ashford was a young American-Chinese girl that was raised in an unknown town in China. She was a girl that has a very strange curse that no one can proceed its origin, but it was that of an ancient Chinese script that says that a girl that is cursed shall hold the power of the goddess of wind until the day she dies. When she was very young, an earthquake strikes her down, killing off the entire village, and somehow she was the only sole survivor. She was then brought to the U.S.A. in Los Angeles, California by an extremely wealthy business man named Mr. Ashford, who took her in as if she was his own. He then realized her powers and then told her "Don't let anyone stop you from what you can do with your powers. You own them!" he said. He spoiled her rotten, but she also pays back the favor by ensuring tough business decisions go the way they want it to go, even though threatening, and when she was 10, her adoptive father died. She was sad of course, but the leaders told her that she is now in charge of the company. She is a billionaire who has everything in the world, and that is pretty much where her bitch attitude comes from. She felt secure, but she does things to make sure that she is secure, and when anyone gets in her way, she shows them that she means business, and I mean means business. She also treats everyone (unless they please her) like crap, and isn't afraid to get into a fight.**

**Additional Info: She is like a Ring Ring from Pucca. She is known to piss people other than her staff and such off immensely, and she likes living the rich life. She will always try to upstage someone in one way or another and isn't afraid to resort to cheating to get her way, that is what is known to some people.**

**/**

**And now here are her two bodyguards.**

**Name: Kevin McLend and Simon Feverburg (funny name)**

**Nickname: Rio's… Servants**

**Age: 35 and 45 respectively**

**Hair color: Black and sort of brownish and short like Simon Pegg**

**Appearance: Both of these dudes have resembles of two actors, heck that's why both of their names are similar. Kevin McLend is a Kevin Hart like person and often wears a suit (which is the attire, and is 35, Hart's age), and Simon Feverburg is like Simon Pegg, and is 45, and same attire as well.**

**Superpower: None, but their occupation is being Rio a.k.a.'s Ring Ring's transportation, servants, punching bag for Rio when needed, **

**Personality: Kevin McLend's character is like Kevin Hart, a fast talker, overreacted on some things (kinda in the Wedding Ringer), go lucky, but overall charming and loyal servant to Rio, who would do anything keep Rio happy, although he is easily frightened by Rio's anger, being attacked, etc. He and his partner is aware of her powers. Speaking on Simon's character, he too would do anything to keep her happy, although he does to take a more laidback approach, and prepares and often tries to tell Rio about some of her actions not being advised, but often Rio refuses to listen. He also likes to explaining things a lot more slowly than Kevin, that causes Kevin to argue a lot with him, but they are close friends despite that. He is less scared of Rio's anger and such as he gets used to it, unlike Kevin.**

**Other info: They are to be comic characters completely, so if they try to help Rio with a villain or hero, they won't last long. They are pretty inept on their job other than a few parts. They get good paychecks, but most of it goes to curing their injuries.**

**Origin Story: Pretty much the origin is really simple regarding the two workers. Kevin McLend grew up in Los Angeles, California and went to college and high school and got diplomas in those areas, but despite his education, he ended up preforming in a kinda of a low-end job to a degree. He ends up working as Rio's servant, which includes driving, cooking for her, making sure business is moving well, and other stuff. Simon came from London, England, and he always dreamed of being a security guard or like a secret agent or something. When he grew up in London, he went to high school and college to get his respective degrees, but despite all that and his somewhat impressive skills on the job physically, he ends up working as a servant and all the other stuff for Rio and not for the president or the main man in London. Also he moved to Los Angeles in a young age, so that is why he is mostly an American, but he is a British person. They both really liked Rio since they get good paychecks, but more times or not, they use most of it to fix themselves up and other stuff.**

**Okay, that is a mouthful on the characters. Alright, two things I want to announce before I close the chapter. 1. Shadow Wraith is now the changed name of Killswitch as of today, and will be effective in a few chapters from now. My friend Jase Raven 13 will be using the name Killswitch for one of his other stories.**

**Second and most important thing, and me and Jase Raven 13 were talking about it, and I know many of you didn't do this and I hope it is okay with y'all. I appreciate all the ideas and stuff you submit to me, and all the characters, but both me and Jase Raven 13 in our respective stories, and in our co-author stories, have final say on them, as I don't want anyone attempting to take over the story at all. You can see why Yugioh GX America shifted tones a bit, but as time went along I permitted it as me and Jase Raven 13 liked it, but I do thank all of the people who give me feedback to improve the story, and I do take ideas into account, and if yours don't get used, don't cry about it or anything, as it might happen later if the flow of the story finds a place that its appropriate for. Now I will reveal that the next chapter involves the character bios from above, and in a few chapters from now, we will be seeing Homura in action, but who she targets first, we don't know, but no one is safe, so other than that… I will see you next time.**

**Next Time: Ring Ring's Mostly Typical Day**


	12. Ring Ring's Mostly Typical Day

X-Men Mutant Academy

Chapter 9: Ring Ring's Mostly Typical Day

A/N: Okay, a bit of a apology here. My dad's laptop was out for awhile so he had to use mind and other than one brief moment that I was able to release a chapter, I haven't been writing in awhile, well look no further as today I am back baby, and boy do I have an entertaining chapter ready for everyone. Remember when I was going to introduce some characters that I just made recently and all, well she is making her…. "debut" in this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully you don't get killed or at least slightly better for you, sued or injured by her. Okay, time for us to start the chapter and hopefully don't get killed.

/

**Malibu, California**

Malibu, California… a place where some of the richest of the rich live on the beach and enjoy the ocean from up close, the amazing sun rising at the mornings, and the purity of the environment that can make any one smell like a dream or what not. It is also where Tony Stark lives at one of his places, but he is in New York right now apparently trying to make some new Iron Man suits, who knows since he is Iron Man, but a place we really want to focus is a Castle like house that is on the beach hills. It is extremely luxurious as if you were one of the 300 people who control a nation's wealth and is pretty much so powerful that they basically own the world. There is even a IMAX 70mm/Laser/Digital theater in the house as well, that is super sick, and with high quality entertainment stuff, pools, it would be a dream for anyone, and for one specific girl, it was a big reality for her.

We now go into her lavish bedroom which has all the rich stuff that you would expect. A hot tub, a big mirror to where this girl can reflect on herself and her beauty on, and what a beauty that she is for her age group. This girl has dark pink eyes, pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs. She also wears a ring on her right little finger, and her casual outfit is composed of a blue-white striped sleeveless T-shirt, a blue upper knee length skirt and white high-heeled sandals. Her name is Rio Ashford people, and she is one girl you really really really don't want to mess with. She is currently giving her dress a do-over, as she doesn't want to look all "imperfect" on herself for the day. "Curves, check. Dress, check, myself, check! Check!" she smiled at herself just before she walks out of her room and she was greeted by her two servants Kevin and Simon (a bit of Kevin Hart and Simon Pegg like people, but since I went into their bios last chapter, you might as well refer to that for info.) who are coming in with her hairbrush and drink. "Thank you Mr. Mclend and Mr. Feverburg, just like how I like it." she smiled to them just as she brushes her hair and drinks her drink and then has her servant take it to the trash.

"Anything to please you Rio Ashford." Kevin McLend told her just as he goes to prepare the ride for today's work at the Ashford Complex in Los Angeles. "Preparing for our…." Rio then hears this and then the sleeves on her dress expends like a saw and it hits the wall and tears a part of it like a superman punch, stopping Kevin instantly and freezing him in terror. "I bet the correct statement you were meant to say is… My ride!" she yelled furiously. "Yes, your ride."

"Was that really?" Simon was about to say before Rio does the same thing again. "Necessary."

"Yes, it is me after all, not your ride, as Kevin will be driving me and escorting me to the best fashion line in all of Los Angeles." She said, and then she noticed the mess she caused and then shouts for someone to come out. "Simon, I need this place repaired by the time I get back, or someone is going to be begging for mercy!" she threatened. The workers then begun working on the mess Rio caused herself to make sure that she is in charge. Rio then gets into the side seat of the 2016 Corvette Convertible that she owns. She wants to get a driver's license soon to where she can drive, so she can have all the fun that she can have having a rich life. Kevin then gets into the car just as Simon tosses him the keys.

"So uh Rio, where do you want to head first if you got any plans before heading to your company?" Kevin asked her politely.

"To the best fashion store in town, I am going to study up what they have that is perfect, and then make something better for me." Rio smiled. Her day is about to start causing hell for others in Los Angeles, and who knows what other power does she have in her disposable.

/

**Main Control Room**

Right now, we see Helga looking up some more information regarding the serum that she was looking up the other day and right now she has found out some more information regarding it. "Fascinating, it would seem as if this serum ever gets broken by any means, it is could potentially be irreversible if someone were to find out how to manipulate the chemicals in it, but also could be contagious." Helga said with Kari in the room. "Man; that is some big info. I just hope for whatever Rico or those Fatal Five has doesn't figure out a way to use it."

Just as Helga continues to research into the case right now with her mother, we see Deadpool, a.k.a the Merc With a Mouth appears to annoy both Kari and Helga once more, apparently he even brought some popcorn with him as if he was going to watch a movie on the big screen. Kari muttered when he saw Deadpool, and so did Helga, Helga even said to herself. "Here we go again."

"Why the starring faces? Don't anyone like seeing me ready to party." Deadpool quipped in a sarcastic way.

"Well no, plus we just found out that chemical from the other day could be potentially contagious, and irreversible." Helga said annoyed with Deadpool being here. "Imagine what would happen if something like that happens to hit you."

"I lose my powers, big deal!" Deadpool said and then realized that he said the wrong thing. "Oh wait, your right."

"Exactly, and still we have yet to find out about all of the effects about that serum, and who knows what could happen if a human came into contact with that?" Kari then even added to point out Helga's seriousness of this.

"That is if it has an effect on the humans, will it turn them all into monkeys, kill all the humans in a horrible virus spreading, make us dumber than a mental…"

"SHUT UP!" Helga shouted at Deadpool.

"What? I was only joking." He complained jokingly.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Like what, I can live forever like Wolverine, so I can do anything I want in the world, even annoy you to death." Deadpool laughed hysterically as he finds it funny.

"Well, maybe for one you could be in the Danger Room being Sonia's aiming target for her target practice?" Kari then told him something he can do.

"Hahaha, she's got everything she needs, with those flame hands and mastery of the fire, and a hot and brash attitude, she is just fine, she doesn't need this, her sister does." Deadpool also laughed.

"Don't you know how bad her aim is, did you even watch the clip, she also cooked 3 X-Men members."

"Okay, okay, okay… fine, I am going, geez. Gosh… can't you too take a joke for once?" Deadpool complained just as he heads out to the Danger Room to be Sonia's target aim for her practice. Just as he leaves, another person was coming out. A 3ft… "duck" comes in with a suit on and comes to see the two. It is Howard the Duck, and brought even a resume with him.

"Uh… is there a place where I can submit my resume? Beverly and I just moved to Los Angeles, and I was hoping to get a job here somewhere, and I heard that you guys are hiring." Howard said to them, and then Kari knew what to say.

"Yes, just submit it here to Helga and just follow me upstairs, we can have an interview here." Kari then told him.

"Thanks. It was this or I was going to apply for the Ashford Company, I need a good paycheck." He said.

"I am sure we can start you off somewhere here." Kari replied. She and Howard the Duck just went upstairs to discuss job opportunities for him. Helga just continued with her research into the serum from the other day. This is just getting interesting now. Then her alarm then comes on to sense trouble in the city. "What could it be now?" she said, and then she goes to see something different. "Oh boy, no one will like this."

/

**Somewhere in Los Angeles in a Fashion Shop**

Right now we see Rio's vehicle being parked right in front of the shop. She heard that one of the places is selling some random high class clothes and she wanted to get and inspect so she can find a way to make her products better so that she can keep her company at number one at all cost. "Wait here for me, I will be back just within a few minutes." She said to Kevin. She then gets out of her vehicle and then begins to walk into the store as if she was a star.

Just as she walks in, she sees some of the clothes that she wanted to buy, so she started to she just went in and started trying out all sorts of stuff. From bikinis, to fancy ware, to even a few princess-like dresses, she can surely have them all. "I got to admit, this company surely has a lot of impressive stuff, especially the gold bikini made out of gold."

However, just as she was coming out, she sees a few rich teenage girls trying to grab some of the clothes that are on sale. Suddenly, a strange anger then begins to boil inside Rio as if it was ready to snap. She sees the other teenage girls grabbing the clothes that she wanted to get so she can make a better product and sell more. She needed to keep her business at number one, and she isn't about to let some teenage girls ruin it, then suddenly, it happened.

"Alright you bitches!" she shouted to all of them very angrily. They all turn around to see her in her pissed off state. One of them complained. "What's her problem?"

"Oh there is a problem, I am buying this whole store and all of its products for girls here, so either you all leave, or I am going to get really really pissed off! AND I MEAN PISSED!" she shouted.

"Wowowow… everyone wants to buy these products, plus we have plenty of them… so you can still get one provided it doesn't sell out soon…" said by one of the store managers to calm her down.

"It is all MINE AND I MEAN IT!" she said and then she starts to undergo a pretty sinister transformation. First of all her dark pink eyes turns red, and her clothes suddenly faded and turned into an ornate red gown with a matching crown and "skull horns" appear on her face, and she was even floating in the air. The people started to get a little scared as for what she was about to do to them, and then her hair begins expanding and it grabs all the girls and threw them against the walls, and then she even slashes up their clothes to where they are in their bikinis or (censored) or what not, but overall she sends them screaming out of the building. The store manager was speechless at what he saw, and was quaking in complete fear just as she flies towards him. She then writes a paycheck of like a few thousand dollars, tens or hundreds of thousands to be exact. "You are going to take this check, or I am sending you to the hospital!" she threatened. The store manager complied and took the check and ran off. "And your fired as well as this is my store now!" she said. She then calls some people. "Competition is now gone, you can start moving into converting this store now." "Yes Miss Ashford."

"I love being rich." She said. She then transforms back into her normal form and then goes to her kart. Kevin was wondering what happened as a lot of nearly naked girls ran out of the building. "What the hell happened in there?"

"Competition had to go, so I took care of that problem. Now drive, take me somewhere good to eat, and I don't care what it is, just it better be good."

"Okay…. But seriously, taking out your competition like that is not a…" Kevin said just before Rio used her powers again and holds his neck up with her sleeves. "Drive please." Kevin, now in fear, begins to drive off out of there and are now heading to a random location for a bite to eat.

/

**Idaho Burgerjoint**

Right now, business is going really well for Idaho's Burgerjoint. There has been a good amount of customers at lunch and they seem to be all enjoying their meals and giving out the usual good reviews, but there we see at least a few of the X-Men Mutant Academy members there. We see right now Bentley, who is eating a regular plain old cheeseburger. "I actually kinda like this burger." Chantal, who is enjoying the Ghost Burger, and actually taking it as if it wasn't a joke at all with it. "All the others thought this was spicy, I kinda like it.", Chihiro, who is having a fish sandwich to stay in good shape, and Caylen, who is having the normal cheeseburger with Bentley. Sonia opted out as she needed to practice her aiming skills with her fire powers on Kari's insist, with Deadpool as the target. Jordan wanted to give his Dodge Charger a drive through town to get the feel for the vehicle a lot more. Kai didn't wanted to go as that was beyond his duty, and is currently training his ninja skills, and Koyuki, who is just being lazy, running to grab one meal, then get back and enjoy some TV watching. She was watching a few cartoons.

Just as business comes smooth, we now see Kevin and Rio just now appearing in their vehicle at the place. It was repaired by the gang during the entire Captain Blackheart crisis of a certain time. "Isn't it where Captain Blackheart attacked?" Rio asked him. "It is." "Just asking." Rio replied just as she got out of the vehicle with Kevin. "Now, try not to destroy the place if it is not to your standards, please." Kevin said as he wants to try to keep Rio cool and calm. They then enter the building and goes up to the cashier to place an order. "I would like the usual around here if you don't mind. First time I am eating at this place." Rio told him. "Me too." Kevin replied.

"Okay, two cheeseburgers with fries on the way." The cashier said. Then they begin the entire cooking process just as Rio and Kevin take their seats. Soon their meals come right out, and they were anxious to try it out. "Alright, let's see if this burger is as good as they say they are." Rio then replied, and then she then takes a bite out of the burger, and then she swallows it. "Hmmmm… I think that this is…"

"Is it good?"

"DISGUSTING!" Rio shouted, and then suddenly she transforms into her Ring Ring form and stars grabbing burgers and other stuff and tosses it all over the place. The people ran in fear just as she broke a few windows and caused some injuries to some of the workers at the place. Even Kevin ran out of the building. "Oh crap, I better leave!" he said. He then ran out of the building like a coward. Coming out to see the mayhem was Idaho. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Your food sucks, so I am taking the restaurant down." Ring Ring said, but then she gets a rock thrown at her head, and she turns to see who threw it. Well the Ice Princess, Earthshaker, Super Soldier, and the Brains appeared right before her. Earthshaker threw it.

"You have to go through us? But seriously… what's your problem here? You know you could have just left the place if you were so disgusted." Ice Princess told her. "BTW, what is your name?"

"I am Rio Ashford, a.k.a. Ring Ring, and I must suspect you were the guys who took down well say… a Captain Blackheart." She mocked as if she was bored. "Seriously, you should be eating at some place better than this dump."

"Well this dump… I mean, burger joint is a good place to eat, we like it, and if you don't, that's your problem. Plus… you got ketchup on my clothes." Super Solider said just as she gets her staff ready for battle. "Besides, I bet that pretty face would be better in a fancy diner."

"Well yes, but I can tell that y'all are so lame, a real hero like me knows how to win a battle." Ring Ring said just as gives her dress a once over.

"Well it isn't right to destroy a restaurant just because it taste disgusting, give it time, or give them some constructive criticism. I complained to Idaho just lately about the air conditioner noise."

"That's true." Idaho tells Ring Ring. "It was fine till she brought it up, and then I believed her."

"Yeah, say… aren't you the owner of…." Bentley asked Ring Ring before she started to get really mad and pissed off. "Ashford's company, well you should know by now you dumbass! I was on the news." She yelled, she then proceeds to use her sleeves on her dress which extends, and then she grabs Bentley with it and brings him up to her. "Well yeah, but mostly on clothing line, I was hearing that you were going to start a new tech line and I would be interested if you would sign my autograph book that I ordered just lately, if you don't kill me please." Bentley then said just as he pulls out a book out from his shell with his hands. Ring Ring then said. "Interesting… okay." She said. She then uses her hair to grab a pen and sign it. "There."

"What was that?" Ice Princess asked.

"I was just getting her to sign my autograph." Bentley said, still grabbed. "Also, I liked it when you are angry, and secondly…. BOWOWOW! You are hot." Bentley admitted to Ring Ring, who also blushed. "Well thanks for that… you uh… turtle."

"I am a mutant, long story short, turned into one as I grew, but don't worry, a smart one as well."

"Well then thanks, maybe we can catch a dinner sometimes…." Ring Ring asked before she was punched by the Super Soldier and hits against the counter, and she also lets go of Bentley in the process. Bentley then starts to get to get all lovesick against just as Ring Ring attempts to use her hair to attack the Super Solider, but she dodges, but it ends up hitting Bentley in the process, and he was hit against the wall and then a table comes down on him and hits him. "I'm okay."

"That was so messed up." Earthshaker added to the fact just as he goes into his armor. "You wanna fight, you got one Ring Ring." He goes in and punches Ring Ring and does some damage to her, but she isn't giving up without a fight. She then twirls her dress and starts making cutting blades out of it in a twister like way and charges towards the gang, but Ice Princess freezes the floor on her, and then she slips on it and hits the ground. "Hey, not far."

"Sorry, but I guess that is what happens when you slip on ice…. Should get yourself some roller skates." Ice Princess said just as her boots activated, and so did Earthshaker. Ring Ring then gets up and then slams the ground hard enough to shatter the ice on the ground and then the group goes outside. "We can continue this outside, you did enough damage in there." Super Soldier said just as she goes outside. Ring Ring then heads outside just as she then unleashes her most powerful attack, she then roars and then suddenly a sonic scream is there produced that turns into a deadly shockwave, and it starts to hit her and all nearby stands, destroying them. Super Soldier then uses her staff and stabs the wood plank and tries to hold her own, but the screech does do some damage. "Help me out here." She screamed seriously.

Both Ice Princess and Earthshaker then tries to come with an idea on how to save their friend and really give Ring Ring an embarrassment to remember. "I just thought of something. What would happen if her dress is ruined?" Ice Princess suggested. "You know what I am thinking." Earthshaker. The girl then fires a water projectile at Ring Ring, but then Earthshaker manipulates some sand nearby and merges it with the water to create some sort of mud and then it hits Ring Ring, and also knocks her out. Super Soldier then goes to meet the group again. "Thanks for that." Super Soldier told them. "Say, how did you…. I don't want to know as I think she is about to…"

Suddenly Ring Ring goes back to becoming Rio again and then she sees that her dress is ruined by the combination of sand and water in a mud like way. She screams in horror very loudly as her dress is ruined. "AH!" she screamed.

Kevin then comes out to see her. "What happened?" he asked in concern, but then Rio angrily charges at him. "Get the car started, we are heading back to the mansion, my clothes are ruined." She cried just as she goes into the car and Kevin begins to drive her out of the area. Just as she leaves, the group then comes together and picks up Bentley.

"Are you okay?" Chihiro asked.

"I am good, but man…. She was hot, I think I found my future girlfriend." Bentley said, now dazed and all bewitched.

"MAN!" someone yelled out just as he comes into the nearly destroyed restaurant after that heck of a fight. It was the Merc with the Mouth known as Deadpool, and he seems to be excited on something. Maybe it was the fight that he witnessed between the heroes there and Ring Ring, or maybe it was Bentley getting lovesick on Ring Ring. "You just scored." He was also eating some large popcorn and a large beer.

"Scored what?" Chantal asked, annoyed.

"Not you. Bentley!"

"What?" Bentley asked.

"You just scored a date, dinner sometimes, provided you can get her info to go on the date you are destined with." Deadpool said as if he was blown away, and he even made some motions as if the prince and princess was getting married. The others were absolutely in disarray of that performance that Deadpool is giving out. "Bentley and Ring Ring, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G….HAHAHA! This moment right here is a classic. Invite me as your best man if you get married to her." He said, and then he laughed his ass out of there, just blown away by that comedic moment. "That moment deserves a 10 in my opinion, or the reviewers die!" he said. Everyone there was just speechless, except Bentley. "I think I will go on that date with…"

"Oh no… you better not, she is one evil bitch, I mean it. I heard my friends who worked there, was injured and quitted after working with her." Idaho warned him. "Don't worry about the place, I got a repair crew coming to fix up the joint."

"That's good to hear." Caylen replied.

"Maybe I might tell Wolverine about this, and perhaps some time in the Danger Room will get your mind off her." Chantal then laughed a bit, and then Bentley screams in fear for a second as he realized what he just got himself into.

/

**A/N: How was that? I thought it was funny and trust me, I love making this chapter as it was quite insane. This is the first chapter where not all the characters were featured in it, and at times there will be chapters will only certain characters will appear, but trust me, they will be good. What did you think of her introduction? What did you thought of the Marvel cameo appearance? Also, he does appear random in universes galore, so I figure why here, plus I kinda got inspired after watching some clips of that guilty pleasure of a movie, so please don't make fun of me. Next time Jase Raven 13 is making the next chapter, and it introduces a new villain, so look forward to it. This is TheNew959 signing out, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I did a lot.**

**Next Time: The Fool!**


	13. The Pirates Vs Ring Ring

X-Men Mutant Academy

Chapter 10: The Pirates vs Ring Ring

A/N: Okay…. This chapter is a little interesting as I am actually not doing the Fool just yet. There are still some things that need to be taken care of so it is delayed a little longer, but I got something fun for everyone, and really… it is fun. Here it is, a chapter where the character that I introduce last chapter known as Rio Ashford A.K.A. Ring Ring, and a certain pirate back in chapter 6 Captain Blackheart. The chapter "The Fool" is delayed as we are working out details on that one, which introduces a huge villain, but this one should help out, but let's be honest… this is going to be a really fun chapter so you should just sit back, relax, and enjoy.

"Also, supporting a villain is being a villain yourself, so if you do so, you are part of the problem." From me.

/

**X-Men's Danger Room**

Right now in the Danger Room, we are seeing two teams of mutants using the room in a much more different way, right now, we see Sonia, Chihiro, Koyuki, Alice, Chantal, Storm, Rogue, Jean Gray, and Helga, who happens to be wearing a child-female like Iron Man armor, only made in a purplish like color and what not. On the other team we see Jordan, Bentley, Caylen, Wolverine, Gambit, Beast, Bishop, Cyclops, and Angel. All of the players were gearing up for shape for some sort of game. There were bats, gloves, and a ball, and the field was generated to make a baseball field with all the usual stuff. We don't see Kai though for some reason, and who knows why.

Right now from the Danger Room overhead was Kari, who is working on the machine to make the field look like a baseball field. After a few moments she was able to make the field look like an actual baseball stadium. Kari feels that perhaps getting the team to work together like a team and getting to know each other better might be helpful for the team, so she likes to see them work together. "Alright, I figure today's exercise will be a good one. A good friendly game of baseball that Beast suggested should help us get to know each other a little bit more. You pretty much know the rules of the game by now. Whoever scores the most home runs by the end of the 9 innings wins. So, who should go first?" Kari announce to the team.

"Well I had a perfect way of deciding this." said by the Merc with a Mouth just as he gets Helga (who is the captain of the girl's team) and Wolverine (the man's captain) to the pitcher mound. He was also wearing a baseball costume over is normal costume. "Take… me out to the ball game… take me out to the crowd. Buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks; I don't care if I never get back. Let me root, root, root for the home team, if they don't win it's a shame. Aahh. For it's one, Two, Three strikes you're out, at the old ball game." Deadpool sung with him playing an accordion. The singing greatly annoyed the teammates on both teams.

"That was the worst singing of the Baseball song I have ever listen too in my life." Angel said, as his ears were offended by that singing.

"I totally agree." Caylen added.

"You really make me want to toast you." Sonia said just as her hands go on fire.

"At least the accordion wasn't bad." Chihiro added.

"SHUT UP!" Deadpool yelled to the teammates before turning back onto the captains. "Alright, we shall flip this coin to determine who goes to the bat first. Heads, the boys get to bat first, tails… girls." Deadpool then flips a coin into the air and then catches it a second later. When the results are revealed, it turns out to be tails.

"Looks like we get to go first, but I think I will let you Wolverine bat first. After all, you won't win." Helga told Wolverine, with Helga not being concern about using. "As long as my new suit of armor works, I am happy."

"Well I am glad for that, but you made a huge mistake giving batting to us." Wolverine smirked, and then he goes to the batting cage just as the girls get into position so they can go catch the ball as soon as the hitter hits the ball. We see Chantal taking the pitching mound, and right now entering the home base was Bentley himself. He is right now in fear just as he goes up with the bat in his hand.

"Come on Bentley, you got this." Jordan said to his teammate to cheer him up. "Yeah, you got this." Beast said.

"That is what y'all like to say." Bentley said just as he starts to get all Charlie Brown on himself. He knows for a fact that he isn't going to do well against Chantal, but he still has to try. "Alright, I will…" he said just as he goes to swing the bat just as Chantal throws it and then suddenly he realizes that the catcher caught the ball. "Strike one!" Deadpool announced. "What? I was just warming up." Bentley complained. "Guess you should have taking that into account, I don't wait for anyone." Chantal said. Bentley then tries two more times, but Chantal throws fast balls thanks to her strength. For a Super Soldier this gives her an edge. On the third time, the wind from the ball and the speed made Bentley spin around for a second. "STRIKE THREE, YOUR OUT!" Deadpool yells out with a bullhorn. Bentley then goes back to the batting cage sad. "Sorry guys, guess I bailed on us."

"You might have a shot next time. I will admit, Chantal is one good thrower." Wolverine said, admitting that Chantal's talents are impressive. "Alright, who's next?"

"I shall." Caylen said just as he turns some of himself into his rock armor and heads with the bat to hit the ball. He gets into position just as Chantal gets ready to throw the ball. "I don't expect you to go easy on me." Caylen said to Chantal just as he gets ready to swing the bat.

"I don't intent to." Chantal smiled. She then throws her wicked fastball towards Caylen. Caylen takes a really good swing of the bat and hits the ball. He then starts making a run for first base, but then he sees Chihiro at first base, and she touches the ground and then some ice then appears on the ground. Caylen tries to stop himself; but he ends up slipping on the ice and flies right pass first base. Sonia on the other hand went out and grabbed the ball, and wasn't too far from Chihiro. Sonia then threw the ball at Chihiro, and Chihiro catches it. "You're out." Chihiro told Caylen in a little bit of a sassy way. "Ah man!"

"Man, this team isn't going to do very well." Bentley said, starting to get worried. "Come on, cheer up Bentley. We just have a lazy start; I will get this team going." Beast said, and now he goes out onto the main field and tries his hand on the game. He goes up to the batting position just as Chantal goes to throw the ball. Beast swings and seems to have an impressive hit, and then he goes on his four hands and just around the field like a wolf. Chihiro tries to use her ice powers again, but Beast growls, catching her off by surprise, and then he just passes her. Beast continues to run for second base where Storm is waiting, but she lets him pass him. Back on the open field, the ball lands near to the walls north of second base. Helga runs out and gets the ball, and then looks to see that the Beast is almost to third base, and as soon as he makes it passed third base, he starts running for the home base. "Alright, time to give this armor I built a test drive." She smiled just as she activates her HUD on the meter and sees that Koyuki's hand (at home base) is open. She then activates her gloves and they begin glowing purple, and then Helga throws the ball. The ball comes in superfast almost like a speeding bullet. Beast was taken completely by surprise by the ball suddenly appearing in like a second. Koyuki catches it, but is knocked back to the wall.

"Koyuki, are you alright?" Beast asked, but Koyuki smiled just as she caught the ball. Beast realized that he was out, and then he turned to see Helga in her new suit. "Is that you? That was one strong throw."

"I am working on the battle armor, just had to give it a test run. A few more tweaks and perhaps I can start being useful on the field." Helga said.

"Is your mom okay with this? You can really get hurt if you are fighting like the Fatal Five, or Captain Blackheart, or that Ring Ring that the group encounter lately."

"I will only use this as a last resort. You know, I want to get to know the team a little better so perhaps being more active with them might help me a bit."

"Well that is understandable then."

Helga was sure that she will be alright with joining the heroes as a last resort. She doesn't want to worry her mom by going out on tons of dangerous missions and putting her life on the line so many times. She would usually stick to the sidelines and monitor the team from afar, but of course there is that something that wants to get her more into upfront part of the action and start doing something exciting for once. She admitted that she was too strict on the team herself, but she hadn't said it just yet to team. Of course she doesn't want to have to deal with Sonia again and nearly get herself burned by her fire powers. After breathing for a few moments after those thoughts, she then proceeds to continue on with the game with the group. The guys continued to get creamed for the entire game, and the girls just keep on kicking their butts. Man, the guys don't know how to get along with each other.

/

**Ashford Complex, Downtown Los Angeles**

Today was simply a bad day for everyone except Rio Ashford, a.k.a. Ring Ring, the biggest bitch in Los Angeles. Her company is designing some new clothes for the females and there have been rumors that they are going to start developing some clothes for man as well. Rio has been super strict and mad because the X-Men not only ruined her clothes yesterday, but also made her perfect-day… non-perfect. Not even her two closest workers, bodyguards, and knuckleheads Kevin and Simon were saved from her wrath, as yesterday Kevin and Simon were beaten up for their failure to have the damage that Rio caused to her house repaired by the time she got back. She has been making sure that her employees are busy, and that everything is going smoothly as she is trying to cope with yesterday's lost. "I cannot believe what happened yesterday. My perfect day was ruined yesterday."

Kevin and Simon can only watch as Rio starts rambling on about how yesterday went so wrong in all the possible ways. The X-Men battle, the house being non-perfect. Just about anything that perfectionist can complain about when everything goes completely wrong. This even leads to a comment from Kevin. "You know, you can always start a day a new, and maybe that one might go…" Kevin said before Rio yells.

"PERFECT! Well….." she said viciously angry to the point that Kevin panicked and shut up. "I might think that way, good idea. Think today could be perfect. Man, I was about to lose my temper."

"Yeah, perhaps you should see a therapist." Simon suggested to her.

"Well… I might consider that. She admits, as her temper might start getting the better of hers if she lets it get the better of her. Then one of the managers came to her. "Good news Rio. Our production equipment from last week as arrived and now we are about to install them. With them we should have the new clothes ready to ship very soon." "Very good indeed, consider your team well-paid in the coming weeks." She smiled just as she watches her production of new clothes start happening. This means new bikinis, new dresses; clothes in general for the public; and at the highest of prices since her company is very exquisite in quality and very professional. Also, Rio gets them free since she owns the company. "And the best part for me is that it is all free for me, and me approved." She smiled again just as she looks at her watch, then her eyes start to wide and she starts gulping.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"I totally forgot… I had a 2PM pedicure at my house." She panicked, but then calmed down. "But no matter, my work here is done; at least I came and try out the clothes. Get the car ready Kevin and Simon, we are heading back." She smiled.

Little do they know however just as Rio and her guards are packing up to head home, that they are being watched by an individual from on top of one of the buildings. He looks like a pirate, but he seems to be smiling. "Boss, she is heading out."

"Good." said by a very familiar voice on the communicator. (hint; Tommy Lee Jones). "This target should be much easier to deal with."

The guy at the bottom went to the car where the driver is waiting, and then he knocks on the door. The driver then answered. "Sir; is there something I can…" he said before he is hit by a dart from the imposter's gun. He then starts falling asleep. He then opens the trunk of the limo and places the body inside. "Sleeping darts, always works." He makes sure to close it.

He then gets into the vehicle as the new driver and waits for Rio and the guards to get in. It was a few minutes but they soon arrive in the vehicle and then the new driver then begins driving, but he also receives a message from the unknown person. "Alright, it looks like we can proceed with this job, we will meet you there. It is time we get some loot."

"Arrgh…" he said in a pirate way just as he begins driving to the destination in the city.

/

**Idaho Burgerjoint**

Things have been going out very smoothly today for Idaho at his burger joint. Thanks to the X-Men Mutant Academy yesterday agreeing to help clean the place and prep it for a re-opening, his business has been soaring like a new fresh place to eat. People were coming and paying for hamburgers and other good items. The X-Men even funded a few parts to help improve the place. Helga added some new security measures that are disguised as normal camera, but now in case something happens to the place, the X-Men Mutant Academy or the police will be notified instantly; and well… she's Helga, so she goes a lot more in depth with the security stuff. Right now he is letting his managers he assigned run the place while he go runs some errands.

"Ah… the good old X-Men helping my place out, I am in business now." Idaho said with a smile just as he heads to his hot rod car. His black Ford 1970 Muscle. He likes old cars with style and he likes driving one, but of course with any new person, they must trick it all up with some new radio and all that good stuff. He also spent some lottery money on that as well, and even had some help from Helga one time ago on upping his ride. Bentley also assisted as well.

However just as he goes to his car, he hears a "Hmmm, nice car right there." Said by a girl's voice. Idaho suddenly gasped and turned his back on the area, and finds that no one was there. "Well uh… yeah it is."

"Good, thanks for telling me that. I am planning on getting one soon."

"Okay, but if its alright with you, can you show yourself?" Idaho said just as he starts getting a pit paranoid on who is saying it, but then finds for his radio to be on, even though the car has been turned off. "That's odd, how could my radio be turned on if I am not driving yet?" he wondered, and then when he suddenly puts on his belt set and starts the car. Suddenly the car suddenly floors it without Idaho doing anything. Idaho starts to freak out, and then the voice was heard again, on the radio. "Surprise! I already got my vehicle."

"Who are you?" Idaho panicked.

"I am Tron. A mutant… who can possess technology, and control what happens on the internet, and in the city… and right now I got your car. Are you ready for the ride of your life?" Tron asked as if she was happy that she is going to make his life a hell.

"No, let me out! And get out of my car… wherever you are in it." Idaho said just as he tries to take control of the vehicle that is speeding through traffic now like crazy, causing vehicles to go all over the place when it comes to the speeding vehicle heading towards them. The vehicle even goes through some sidewalks as well, making people scramble out of the vehicle's way, while also hitting newspaper stands, sidewalk benches, telephones, you name it. It was like Road Rash, only with no people injured and tons of property destroyed. The car even goes into a few stores through the windows, crashing into tables and what not, depending on the place. Soon the police was on the car's tail. Idaho looks behind to see the police onto the vehicle. "Uh… please… you don't have to send me to jail."

"I have no intention to send you the jail my friend, I have much better plans." She said in a happy voice, but an evil one as well. The cops stay on tail of the car until suddenly the blockers (remember how you can hit a vehicle using it in Watch Dogs if you time it right, or flip a car in the air) appear during one of the locations, and it flipped a police car in the air, and causes it to wreck. "Are you serious you can do that?" Idaho asked in fear. "Yep. I can control what happens as everything is connected."

/

**Under A Bridge in Los Angeles somewhere (think of a location like Lester's main base of operations from GTA 5 for reference here, and Anchorman's fight scene) 1PM**

Right now we see the new driver currently parking the limo somewhere in the area near an old warehouse building. Currently he was looking pretty good about what's about to happen to Rio, yet he isn't revealing it. "Currently we have to get you somewhere safe as news said that there is a lunatic on the loose driving a hot rod through the city."

"Well I can understand that, but the police better take care of this problem fast. I got a 2 PM pedicure I need to have at my house. I paid top dollar for it." she said, but is somewhat annoyed of this news. "The lunatic driving a hot rod causing property damage in the city, and I have to be safe from that. You know how well I can take care of myself." Rio complained just as she got out of the vehicle with her bodyguards to see that… "Where are we? This is nowhere close to where we need to go."

"Actually, "There be a reason why I brought you here meAhoy!. So you can meet me boss." Said the driver. Then suddenly a few pirate theme like cars appeared in the area, and also adding to that a big semi-truck with a hulk like robot on top of it. Kevin and Simon were confused about what is this, but Rio is now really annoyed.

"This better be for a good reason." Rio threatened. "I can turn you broken piece of yourself right now if I wanted to."

Suddenly, pirates starting to come right out of the cars and then we see that the robot is none other than Captain Blackheart, and everyone one of them is armed with their swords, and Blackheart with his guns. ""Ahoy! meAhoy!. I be Captain Blackheart, and I heard that you be Rio Ashford." Captain Blackheart saying to Rio as he introduce himself. Kevin and Simon were freaked out about this and just head to the car.

"What heck are you saying? I am not into pirate talk." Rio said annoyed. "Now why would you bring me all the way here, as I got a 2 PM pedicure I need to make."

"All I did was came here t' discuss business."

"What business? And can you speak normally."

"And ruin all t' fun?"

"Not really, as I can beat everyone of y'all up right now if I wanted to. Besides, did the X-Men kick your ass the other day, I heard on the news, and right now I don't want to refer to them, I am trying to make my day go out well, and so far… it was until now. So why not you can take your crew, and buzz off before I really get mad."

"Yeah, that's right you metal robot freak... you are about to get an asswhopin from me." Kevin said just as he gets into a kung-fu stance just as he was about to fight them. The pirates all laugh at his performance, and Simon even looks at Kevin hopelessly.

That was t' funniest thin' I have seen in me life. That bodyguard aye knows how t' act like he's tough." Captain Blackheart laughed with his pirates. It was laughing bad for Kevin, and he feels sad.

Rio then proceeds to tell Kevin this. "You might want to get into the car right now along with Simon. Things are about to get ugly. Though I liked your effort to help me though, but I got this under control."

"Ahoy! have your ass ordered by a teenage lass t' go t' t' car." Mocked by a pirate just as Kevin and Simon get into the car. Kevin was so embarrassed

"You know what, I am annoyed enough by this pirate talk, but now… you just made me angry. I am going to ask one last time, buzz off… or this gets ugly." Rio threatened very angrily as the pirate talk annoyed the hell out of here.

"Oh Ahoy! what be you goin' t' do about it?" Captain Blackheart mocked.

**Manners Maketh Man from Kingsman plays from Henry Jackman and Matthew Margeson**

Suddenly, Rio's pink eyes turn red just as she looks at the pirates. "Well let me tell you. True yes I am Rio Ashford, and I am sure you came here to rob a poor defendless girl. Well guess what, I am the opposite of that, as I go by one other name…" she says with an evil smile in her eyes. She is pretty competitive now in her determination to kick their ass.

"And what's that name lassy?" Captain Blackheart mocked again.

"**RING…. RING! She said. **Her clothes suddenly faded and turned into an ornate red gown with a matching crown and "skull horns" appear on her face, and she was even floating in the air like yesterday. "Bring it on." She said to them.

Some of the pirates then begin charging towards her with their swords, and Ring Ring proceeded to use her hair to swipe them off like there was no tomorrow, taking out 5 of them. Then using her hair to grab their bodies and then swipe at more pirates, but also make the pirates knocked out even more sick as well from all the spinning and what not. A pirate was then seen charging towards Ring Ring, and Ring Ring herself used her sleeves on her dress to punch him in the balls and get him really crying. She then does an upper cut that knocks him high into the air, and then he goes straight into the water in the lake. A few pirates then even started to use their pistols at her, but Ring Ring uses the sleeves of her dress like a cutting knife to cut the barrels before they can be used on her, and then proceeded to use her sleeps as a spinning kick, sending a lot more pirates to the lake, and a few to say. "My leg." For the last group of pirates. Ring Ring uses her sonic screech from her mouth to create a shockwave attack that blows the pirates clothes (except their underwear) right off them and send them from the wave's wind into the water as well. Captain Blackheart then stands there just speeches of what he saw.

"So, what did you thought about that? I just turned your whole pirate crew into losers, and best of all, no scratches of anything on my dress." Rio mocked with a smile as she celebrates her victory on the pirates. "Get yourself a better crew."

"I gotta admit kid. That was quite a show. And as for me crew, I be goin' t' be givin' out pink slips soon." Captain Blackheart said with a smile before he raises his robot sword. "Alstarboard kid. No more Mr. Nice Guy."

The captain then goes charging straight for Ring Ring and tries to slash her with his sword. Ring Ring swiftly dodges his attacks using many methods. For one, she was seen using her sleeves kinda like a sword, as she blocks his slashes. She also used her hair to punch his face a few times as well and also do some wicked acrobatic moves like dodging his side slash by jumping in the air and using her sleeve to slash his barrel guns so they can't fire. Captain Blackheart turns around and tries to fire his gun, only to realize that his guns have been sliced off. "Hey, I just got my guns repaired just lately."

"Well guess what, this is a sword fight." Ring Ring smiled just as she stands on his sword and then proceed to punch him with her sleeves and knock him against the building and parts of the empty warehouse. Now that's more property now destroyed. Man this city will need some repairs before long.

Ring Ring then comes to Captain Blackheart inside the building just as she mocks him. "Well that didn't take me long at all, and so far everything is perfect. I think I will be making my 2 PM pedicure after all." She said, thinking the fight was a waste of her time. Just as Ring Ring walks out, Captain Blackheart gets up and fires a rocket fist at her. She didn't take that into account and was hit by it and thrown into the water. "Ha… I added a few new tricks I was planning to use on the X-Men, but since you were here, might as well." Captain Blackheart mocked. Suddenly, Ring Ring jumps out of the water and lands on the ground. Now she is pissed as her anger level starts boiling. "Great, that is just two times in a row that my dress has been ruined…. And you will PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!" she yelled out angry, and then she uses her sonic screech once more and really hits Captain Blackheart. The captain tries everything he can to resist the attack that Rio sends towards him. But Rio then screeches it even further, and it was now like a hurricane. Some items then hit Captain Blackheart, and he loses his footing, and he falls to the ground. Even the entire building collapses on him just as Rio ends her screech. She was mad alright, her dress has been ruined twice that day, and now she proceeds back to the limo.

"So, how did it went?" Simon said, now asking Rio, but Rio grabs him. "GET ME BACK TO MY HOUSE… NOW!" Rio said with a threatening voice that can scare the life out of anyone. Just as Simon heads to the front of the vehicle to star the vehicle, another vehicle was coming by, with someone screaming in it. "Help me!" said the driver, just as the hot rod vehicle still continues to be chased by the police. However, in the process of the chase, the limo was hit, and the front took a beating. "Oh great, how could this get any worse?" she muttered, just as the police goes right by the vehicle and chases the hot rod through the train yard and what not.

/

**X-Men Entertainment Room**

"Oh yeah baby, we kick the boy's butt big time!" Chantal said with the girls on the team (just on the new team, not Storm and stuff) just as they are watching some baseball on TV. The guys were pretty let down just they lost big time. Also sitting from afar reading a book was Kai.

"Well thank you for telling us that, you make me feel so better." Jordan said, taking it as a big offense.

"Well it is true, you guys really need to improve your teamwork with one another, so that is why I didn't became part of your game today." Kai admitted to them.

"Well stated by you. Thanks for ditching us." Jordan said in a grunt. "What some team member you are."

"I have my reasons."

Kai then gets up and then punches Jordan in the gut. "Listen Jordan. Your anger to me right now is understandable, but you got to know that anger and blaming each other won't always get you what you want. I didn't want to be part of the team in that baseball game, and that was it, we can argue about this later."

"Alright, but not cool man, not cool."

"Uh guys… better look at this." Chihiro told everyone just as the game suddenly switches to the news. "Breaking news, a high speech car chase is in progress as we speak. So far there has been a lot of accidents that have occurred, like the wreck of a limo owned by Rio Ashford, the CEO of the Ashford Complex."

"Well that suits her." Sonia smirked. "She deserves it."

"Well I think a lady like her deserves some sympathy from us." Bentley said now thinking of Rio, only for Chantal to interrupt.

"Really right now Bentley?"

"Well, yeah."

"And that's not all." said by a voice by the door. Everyone turns to the door to see Kari and Helga with a phone in the air. "This is the text we got from Idaho just now. For some reason his vehicle is possessed by some mutant he said." Kari told them.

"Who?" Sonia asked.

"Well why can't y'all come to the danger room and see for yourself." Helga told them. All of the members then reported to the danger room for the news. Helga gets on the computer and brings up the info.

"This is the profile that came up in the databanks. For some reason she hasn't hit this area, as she mostly focuses on criminal stuff and what not, but here it is." Helga said.

/

Name: Tron Madeline

Nickname: The Hacker, The Troublemaker

Age: 14

Hair color: Brown and her hair style is a bit like Tron Bonne from the Megaman Legends game

Appearance: She usually wears a pink t-shirt, a small blue jacket, black pants, pink gloves, pink heeled shoes, two metal earrings and a headband. From time to time she might use her digital powers to make her appearance different or what not, but this is mostly her normal appearance. She is 5'1 in height, has green eyes.

Superpower: She actually has a really really fun superpower for a bit of a villain. You see, if you ever played the game Watch Dogs or what not, then you are able to control the digital environment around you and hack certain stuff to cause certain events, like traffic light changes, steam pipes to get blown up, and a few other uncertain accidents, well imagine her mutant power like that. Her X-gene basically gives her the ability to let her do that without requiring a phone or what not, as she can basically turn her eyes into that of a hacker view, or just turn herself into a bit of data and possess an object and work from there. Heck she can even possess technology and use them for her fun. Like her possessing a car and what not.

Personality: Tron is stubborn, feisty, self-confident, very playful in a bad way, determined to make life in Los Angeles a living hell, mocking her enemies and opponents just as she has her fun with them. She is very temperamental, as during some moments she is happy, and others she wants to kill you. But one thing is for sure about her character, she is a downright troublemaker who uses her powers only for her benefit and not to help others, which will achieve a big animosity in the city for a big reason/

Origin Story: Well this is certainly a criminal past for sure. You see, she was actually born in a Russian mafia family from the entire start, and she was thought the criminal raise from a young age. She committed at first some petty crimes like stealing and all, but she is good with escapes and such. So good in fact that she actually escaped a detention center not once, but 3 times, as she was really resourceful and smart. She really likes to dabble in technology so she used lots and lots of tech. Another fact is that her parents and mafia knew that she was a mutant from the beginning when she demonstrated her powers one time before (might make an origin chapter on it later), and that is how that mafia did so well in L.A., and became one of the most notorious in LA, well, until recently. The police soon found their location and took the entire place down and arrested the crew, but not before Tron escaped, with her mafia father telling her. "We had our fun, now it is time for your fun to begin." They said to her, and she escaped just as they got arrested. This then for sure inspires tons upon tons of havoc that she will pull out on the city from time to time, though she isn't a killer by any means as she has some heart for people, even if she robs them of tons of money. She is currently in L.A. right now, living somewhere that she managed to make a home (Helga has no clue where it is), and is surviving by using her mutant powers to not only create havoc, but also rob tons of people's accounts, and the police haven't even caught or truly notice her mutant powers at all, this might just be an interesting case.

/

"Wow, that is one cool mutant when it comes to powers." Bentley admits.

"Yep, and she is a real pain to capture. So far the older X-Men had no luck, and right now we have a good shot at catching her. Besides, you guys will be using the new gear I brought y'all to do this, but remember to use your powers with them." Kari added. "Also, Helga and I are coming with you on this since we have a way of catching her."

"Alright, let's do this." Chantal said with a smile.

"Perhaps if the guys can't work together well in a baseball game, perhaps this objective could be a good one." Jordan admitted to something finally positive. Still mad though at Kai for ditching the game though.

"About time for action." Kai he said just as he goes up into the air and fades into the shadow.

"Alright guys… time to catch a hacker." Helga smiled. Everyone suits up in their costumes and gets into their vehicles. Alice finds out what her new devices can do, and she now grows dragon wings. "I can fly now." Alice smiled just as she flies into the air as a giant being. (not kaiju size though, around 50ftish). "I told y'all you will like it." Helga shouts to her just as she, Bentley, Kari, Caylen, Sonia, and Chihiro, enters the X-Jet and goes into the air and heads into downtown Los Angeles. Jordan and Chantal uses their respective new vehicles, and Koyuki goes in using her super speed to try to find the location of the vehicle.

However, from a faraway location using a binocular was someone on top of the building. He was wearing a hooded jacket to cover a part of himself. The person is also wearing a full jester suit which is red and black, with the eyes of the person being one blue and one green. The seems to be in the late 20s and is seen saying this.

"Oh have the time of your life X-Men Mutant Academy, for as soon as your fun is up… mine shall start. HAHAHAHA!" the clown like person said with an evil laugh just as he looks down at the vehicles and X-Jet just as he turns away and walks towards the roof door. "The Fool… has shown up."

**To Be Continued**

/

**A/N: Wow, what a heck of a chapter. A bad baseball game for the guy's team, Rio's perfect day being ruined twice despite kicking the ass of Captain Blackheart and his pirates. A new OC being introduced possessing Idaho's car and going on a cruise in the city with Idaho in it, and now a new villain known as a Fool about to make his debut in a few chapters from now for sure. Man this was a fun chapter to write. It was a little bit in development hell for sometime, but I came back big time! Next chapter, we see even more chaos cause by our latest OC in the city… and who knows… maybe it might be the craziest chapter yet. Will the heroes rescue Idaho and catch Tron? Who is the Fool? Why am I asking all these questions. Well all of this and so much more, well not the Fool as I am postposing him one more chapter as I am introducing a new villain here known as Tron. Well just come back soon and the chaos shall start again! This is TheNew959, over and out!**

**Next Time: To Catch A Hacker**


End file.
